Whispers of the Force
by The Yoda
Summary: Luke kills the Emperor and joins his father in the darkside. Now both he and his father, who has been healed to his former preMustafar self, rule the galaxy. But Leia is searching for a legendary Jedi Master to instruct her in the ways of the force....
1. Chapter 1: Discovery of a Master

**Summary:** Instead of denouncing the darkside in Return of the Jedi, Luke kills the Emperor and joins his father in the darkside. Now both he and his father (who has been healed to his former pre-Mustafar self) rule the galaxy. Leia along with Han, Chewie, and Lando desperatly try to escape away from the two and get help but there are whispers in the galaxy of someone strong in the force.

**WAVER:** I do not own any of the characters from Star Wars. They are the property of George Lucas.

**Chapter One: The Discovery of a Master**

The dark space stretched infinantly forward as Leia peered through the glass of the Millenium Falcon. Han and Lando were piloting the ship while Chewie sat in a chair playing a game. It had been two months since the rebels had lost, the Emperor had died, and her brother had fell to the darkside. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered his bright, vibrant face with his sandy hair. He was always one to admire, but now he wasn't anything. All he was was Darth Inhaliter. She shuddered at the name and painful memories it brought back.

Han stared at the dashboard as he let the computer control his ship. His best friends were all with him but his heart was cold and lonely. The loss of the kid had really depressed everyone including him, who looked at Luke as a younger brother. Han cursed the boy's father for turning the good kid evil. He rotated his chair as he looked at Leia. She was a site that reminded him o f angel most days, but today all that showed was sadness and depression filling her. It made the room feel empty and void like space. Suddenly the computer started flashing red. Han and Lando immediately jolted to the screen as Han yelled:

"Damn it! That blaster shot from that Super Star Destroyer must have did something to the ships computers."

Lando immediately begun punching in buttons as a planet started coming into view. It was a large, deserty planet that he and the gang knew well... it was Tatoinne.

"Shit! Out of all the planets, this deserty piece of shit had to come into our way."

"I wouldn't say anything, at least it isn't an imperial fortress. And since our slimy friend Jabba isn't a resident anymore, we'll be safe for a while."

That last statement about Jabba made Han grin as he remembered how the Princess had slain that fat piece of lard.

The Falcon entered the atmosphere as it descended to the planets surface. The yellow-brown sand came into view as the space port of Mos Eisle came into view. Han cringed at the site. The Falcon landed straight into one of the docking bays as Han immediately shot out of his chair and opened the door with his gun revealed. There was nothing. Leia came out of the ship as she walked over to Han, "Why did you need a gun?"

"Oh sorry, its an instinct I got."

"Well lets hope that instinct won't happen to land us in jail on this piece of work."

"Don't worry Princess, your knight in shining armor will come to save you if that happens."

"You mean knight in dull smugglers close will save me."

Han turned bright red while Lando and Chewie, who had overheard the pun, came over and started laughing.

As the group moved forward out of the bay, they entered one of the bars. At first Leia didn't want to go in, but that didn't matter as the guys shoved her in. They walked up to the counter as the bar tender turned around:

"Welcome folks. What can I get you?"

"Ah, nothing, just some Corillean wine," Han spoke up for the group.

"Very well, that'll be 20 credits."

Han pulled out his wallet as he gave the waiter his money and walked to the table as everyone got seated. For a long period they didn't say anything and just listened to the music. As the silence began to get deafening, Leia shattered it:

"Alright thats it! What are we going to do? We've put it off for long enough."

Everyone offered only silence until Han came up with an idea,

"Well, why don't we go somewhere were we can hide and maybe we can find out if there's any rebels left to help us out?"

Lando immediatley interjected,

"Han, do you honestly think that a couple of rebels with one or two ships will be able to fight an entire fleet of Imperial forces?"

"Well, I'm just suggesting..."

"Yeah, but with Luke on their side, he probably revealed about all our secrets. Lets face it, we lost. We would have a better chance of finding some Jedi Master in the galaxy still alive!"

Han and Leia looked away as they remembered how likely that would be. They knew the situation was hopeless as there was no one to turn to. They would be better off accepting defeat and go into exile and hidding from the Imps. Suddenly a fat man came over to them as made his way to their table.

"Hello, may I have a seat here? I overheard your conversation and I think I may be of some help."

The group pondered the question and possible help he might provide. Han slowly nodded in acceptance as the man pulled up a chair. Immediately Leia cut to the point,

"Alright, you say you can provide us with help. What do you mean?"

"Well I overheard you say that there is likely no Jedi Master around. Well I might have to say that could be a lie."

Suddenly everyone bolted to hear what he had to say.

"You see, there are rumors around of some legendary Jedi Master that went into exile long ago. He was incredibally powerful, the most powerful of them all, in fact, I believe. He even fought in the Clone Wars."

Everyone stared at shock at the man before Leia spoke up:

"Exactly how do you know about this?" Everyone shifted their focus to him as he showed no concern.

"Because, I was a former Imperial Officer."

Suddenly, Han pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man, yet no one in the bar noticed it.

"Alright, whatever you want, I'm not letting you have it, you Imp!"

The man just stared at him in confusion before understanding. He chuckled silently.

"Sir, I "was" an imperial officer. I worked as one of the Emperor's top officers. I was responsible for keeping track of the Jedi who died out of his list of "Most Wanted" and I came across this Jedi's file. For some reason, it was highlighted bright red along with two other Jedi's. One was green little man while the other one was Obi-dan or Obi-shen or something like that. I can't honestly remember their names."

Lando looked over to Han who was eyeing up the guy. He couldn't tell if the guy could be trusted or not but he had overheard of a report that some guy had left the imperial structure successfully and never was caught. He was never found. And that guy could be this man in front of him. But he wasn't sure, though.

"So tell us, where is this Jedi Master? What's his name?" Han asked inquisitively.

"Well, that's the problem. The Imperials never knew where he was or even any intelligence on his whereabouts. As for his name, I can't remember it except for Nam or something like that. Not sure, though."

"Well that does us little help. If we don't know where he is, how are we suppose to find him?"

"If we had a force-sensitive person here, maybe they could help find a light side of the force-user."

Suddenly everyone's eyes turned to Leia who looked at them in puzzlement.

"What? I'm force sensitive but I don't know how to use it. And besides, how would I find him if the Emperor or Darth Vadar didn't?"

"See that's where you wrong, madame. Its true that neither of them could sense them, because they were dark side users. I read somewhere in his file that one of his powers was that he could conceal himself to the dark side and could only be felt through the light side of the force."

Leia sprung up at this in surprise and joy.

"Your serious! Maybe there is hope."

The man smiled before it faded away.

"But there's a problem. You need to be trained in the force to be able to detect him or have had some contact with him. As you said, you are not traine d in the ways of the force, unfortunently."

Everyone's slight joy faded once more into despair as the man looked at them. They chatted for a little while before the man left, but before he did so, Leia asked him,

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Sorry, madame, I can not reveal that. I will forever stay in exile. I sincerely hope that you find a way to contact that master. I know you will somehow."

With that the man departed, leaving everyone in utter silence.

For the next few days, the men worked on the ship as Leia sat and watched while helping where she could. The Falcon would need some repairs and it was expected to take at least a week. Yet, the man's words continued to puzzle and haunt them. Leia continued to ask herself, "Where is this Nam?" She was not alone as Han and the other guys thought about it. Finally one day, a surprise came.

Leia was looking into the sky. She continued to ponder what the man had said but by now she realised it was of no use. She would never figure out where this elusive master lived. If only she could contact Obi-Wan or Yoda. With that a slight breeze came and as if the force had answered her call, suddenly two figures appeared before her. One was a tall, old man dressed in his traditional Jedi garmets while another was a small, green figure who had a cane with him. Both seemed to have an aura and were transparent. She knew them: it was Obi-Wan and Yoda. As if they knew she had figured out who they were, Obi-Wan responded to her:

"Hello, Leia, it has been a long time."

"Master Obi-Wan? How? I saw you die aboard the first Death Star all those years ago. It can't be."

"My child, it is. You are right, I did die. But when I became one with the force, I was able to retain my image and spirit."

"Really. That's great. I'm honored to be in your presense Obi-Wan and also greetings Master Yoda. Luke told me a lot about you and how you were wise and powerful."

"Thank You. Come here to help, we have. Answer your questions, we will."

"Ah yes. Master, I must know, who is this Master Nam that a man told us about?"

"Ah, yes, Jedi Master Sim Nam. An incredibally powerful Jedi, he was. Fought alongside your father, he did."

"Sim... who is he?"

Obi-Wan answered her, "Sim was a legendary Jedi Master of the old days. When he was young, he was discovered to be extremely strong in the force. As he grew his power also grew and he became a full-blown Jedi Master at the age of 18 only. He and Anakin were great friends and both went on missions many times. During the Great Jedi Purge, he escaped the attack on the Jedi Temple and led a counterattack on the temple, defeating an entire Legion of clone troopers single-handidly. When me and Yoda arrived he told us about what had happened. While me and Yoda went to confront the Sith Lords, Sim left the planet to wait for us. After your mother, Padme, died it was decided that you and your brother would be split up while us three went into exile from the Emperor and Darth Vader. I went to Tatoinne, while Yoda went to Dagobah. Sim chose to go to the secluded planet of Lamon, a planet that is extremely strong with the light-side."

Leia stared at the aged Master in awe. This Master was indeed powerful if he could defeat a Legion of stormtroopers alone. He would be a valuable asset to have on their side if they wanted to beat the Empire.

"Thank You, masters for the information."

"Beware, of the darkside you must be, young Skywalker. Skywalkers are prone to it, as your brother and father are. Seek out Jedi Master Sim Nam on Lamon, you must. Instruct you in the ways of the force, he will. Destroy the Sith you two will."

"I will not dissappoint you masters. I will seek him out and learn the ways of the force. I promise that I won't turn to the darkside."

With that, the images disappeared into nothing as if they were never there. Silently, Han came over to Leia as he brought news,

"Well Princess, we've finished repairs on the Falcon and are ready to go. I'm sorry we couldn't figure out where that master was, but we will have to go into hiding now."

Leia turned to Han and flashed a Skywalker smile at him

"That won't be nessessary, Han. Set course for the planet of Lamon."


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen One's Dark Side

**Chapter 2: The Chosen One's Dark Side**

Luke brought up his ruby lightsaber as he clashed with another one. He was covered in sweat and his father wasn't letting up. Darth Vadar, formerly Anakin, pulled his lightsaber back and twirled to hit Luke, but Luke dodged it and tried to hit Vader, but he was too fast and Luke's lightsaber got caught up with Anakin as the father and son tried to overpower each other. Anakin was not even breaking a sweat a grin covered him,

"What's wrong Luke? Is it too hard for you? Are you too weak," said Vader in a mocking tone. He hoped that his words would make Luke more angry and more intune with the darkside. The darkside would make him more powerful. It worked.

Luke's eye's turned yellow as anger filled him and he slashed at his father. He used the anger to focus as he tried to hit Vader, but Vader being a darkside user for so long and having wisdom far beyond Luke's, was able to block every strike and before Luke could blink, Vader pulled Luke's lightsaber out of his hand and brought his own to Luke's throat. The fight was over.

Vader deactivated his lightsaber while he handed Luke his own. Their training session had been better than last time. Each time Luke seemed to be able to hold off against Vader even better and better as his endurance grew. This fight had lasted for over 30 minutes. Vader had never met anyone that could keep him from defeating them for that long. He was proud of his son.

As Luke bowed before Vader, Vader saw the yellow in his eye's grow,

"Do not worry son. You will become powerful in time. I am proud of you. Just remember to continue to use your anger and you will become more powerful than anyone that dares opposes you," said Vader.

"I will not fail you master. I will continue to grow in power till you will be proud of me," replied Luke in a hoarse voice. He was definently tired from the fight.

Luke got up as Master and Son walked out of the training room. They were aboard the Executor, Vader's personal ship. As Vader took a seat at his throne, Luke stood next to him. One of Vader's captains, Admiral Piett, came in.

"My Lord, we have successfully killed the Jedi on Datoinne. We have identified them all and have deleted them from our database," said Piett in an obviously timid voice. No one could dare talk to Vader in a straight commanding voice, except his top officials, who even then tried to avoid.

"Very good. I wish to know how many major Jedi targets are left?" Vader questioned in a stern, and deep toned voice. It was his dark tone that set fear ablaze within his crew and kept them in line.

"Wellll... sir, it seems that all of them are dead including Obi-Wan and Yoda." replied Piett. Vader loved to hear that statement. He had personally killed Obi-Wan on the first Death Star and Luke had informed them that Yoda had died from old age and sickness on Dagobah. Yet there was someone missing.

"Admiral, what about Jedi Master Sim Nam?" asked Vader. That name brought chills to his spine everytime. Of all the Jedi he had not found, Sim was one that he had always wanted to kill. His anger boiled everytime he thought about that fateful day with Sim. He would never forgive him, even today.

Piett studdered as he answered Vader in fear, "Sir, no, unfortunently. We have not received any intelligence on his whereabouts." Vader just stared at him without an expression. He sighed in disappointment. He finally brought his head up and looked Piett straight into the eye,

"Well then, Admiral, I want our next job to look for Nam. If you find any data on him, send it directly to me. When we find him, I will take care of him directly," shouted Vader in gridded teeth. The room started shaking as Piett tried not to show any emotions of fear but couldn't help it when the room shook violently and some of the inner windows shattered or cracked. Luke just did nothing as he surveyed his father's anger.

Piett gently nodded before scurrying away into the corridors of the ship. When they were alone, Luke found the will to ask his father a question,

"Master, I wish to know why this Jedi Master is so important among the others?" asked Luke with questionable look on his face.

Vader stared at nothing for a couple of minutes as silence enveloped him. Finally, as Luke thought he wouldn't get an answer, Vader spoke up in a harsh and dry voice, "Nam is a Jedi bastard of a master. In the old days, we were good friends but when I went for the darkside, he like all the other foolish Jedi, didn't agree. But what made me mad was how the Jedi Council always liked him so much. He was indeed incredibally powerful for his age, even more so than me, but that is no longer the case when I joined the darkside. I wish not to talk about what happened after that but I will tell you that he went into exile afterwards with you and Leia being seperated from one another by him, Yoda, and Obi-Wan. I never found out where he went and thats what makes him so dangerous. We must destroy him son as he is the last of the light-side users in the galaxy besides Leia, but she isn't skilled in that."

Luke stared in utter shock at his father's story. He could tell that what Vader had left out from the story was probably the root of why Vader hated Sim Nam so much. Luke would find out later about this but suddenly an idea popped into his head. He turned quickly toward his father,

"Father, do you not think that maybe Leia might find this Jedi Master? If she does she could be trained in the ways of the light-side of the force and be corrupted by him even further. She might pose a threat to us," asked Luke in a desperate voice. He didn't want this fate to come over his twin sister.

"That is a problem, I know. That is why I've made it the goal to find out where he is. If we do, I will destroy him before he can threaten us again. I assure you son, your sister will not fall and will in time join us and once more reunite the Skywalker family," replied Vader in a joyful tone that Luke hadn't seen for a long time since Vader had been restored to his former self and body.

But little did they know, that Leia and here friends were already heading to that master.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny of the Skywalker

**Chapter 3: Destiny of Skywalker**

The Falcon sped through hyperspace as the end of the tunnel came in sight. Han pushed the throttle forward as he sped out of the tunnel and back into regular space. He smiled as a planet came into view. It was all white and there seemed to be lots of clouds. Most likely it was a snow covered planet similar to Hoth. Leia similed for the first time in days as she saw the planet come into view. It was a beautiful sight and she could feel warmth radiating from it, even though it looked cold. Han immediately turned no his computer and identified the planet,

"Yep, Princess, this is Lamon," said Han in a cocky voice.

The Falcon began to descend through the atomosphere as they made there way through. Surprisingly, the window didn't frost over for some reason. Everyone just stared into awe as the planet came into view. It was covered in a blanket of snow or what seemed to be snow. The Falcon whizzed above the landscape as Han slowly landed the Falcon a patch of light snow and hard rock. It worked perfectly. Immediately, the crew got out of the ship and went on to the ground. If the planet wasn't anymore weird, when they touched the ground, instead of feeling cold from the snow, it felt warm on the touch. Ther was something weird about the planet and its weather. Leia ran over to the top of the hill as she took a deep breathe of the fresh air. Never had she breathed such nice and fresh air in her life. She liked the planet and she knew this would the perfect place for a Jedi Master if he wanted to live in secludicy.

Leia walked back to the Falcon where she found Chewie having a snowball fight with Han and Lando who were building a fort and trying to block against the Wookie's tremendous firepower. But it was no use, as the Wookie shot a direct hit to their fort, completely destroying it and leaving the guys open to the Wookie's snowballs. Finally, they surrendered and Chewie let out a sound of triumph. Leia just laughed at the guy's antics as he walked up to them.

"Well, Princess, since were here, now what do we do?" asked Han as he brushed snow off his clothes.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to figure out what the best way to find the Master would be but he could be anywhere on the planet and probably in hiding," replied Leia in a less than enthusastic voice.

Han could see her disappointment. He knew that she probably didn't think that they would find the Master but the daunting task was putting a damper on their spirits. As he put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly shots rang as snow shot up into the sky. The gang ducked as shots continued to pour in. Han , Lando, and Chewie pulled out their weapons as they targeted whoever shot at them but suddenly a voice rang out from the crowd, "Give up, boys. Your outnumbered and surrounded. If you fire we'll also shoot that lovely girl's head off since we have a sniper targetting her." They looked around at them and saw a couple of laser pointers targetting her head along with black figures all around them. It was hopeless. Silently they began to rise as they put their hands up and layed their weapons down. The leader, who had spoken before, made his way to the gang. He was a short, well-built man in rag-tag clothes. He had brown hair and brown eyes. We came closer to them as he inspected them.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A white guy, a black dude, a Wookie, and today's special, a hot girl," said the man as he flashed a devilish smile.

Han immediately felt the urge to punch the guy but that would likely mean the end for Leia, so he subdued the urge. The man walked back and forth until he pulled out something. He shot them at the gang's wrists. It was energy cuffs. Now their wrists were binded and were defenseless. The man stopped in front of Han before he began talking,

"So, lets see who are you?"

"I'm your local smuggler," replied Han with a mug smile on his face.

"Oh really, well since we know who you are, it wouldn't be polite to not introduce ourselves either. I'm Roger Tenson and I run the Dragons here. You just entered our gang turf," replied Roger with his smile disappearing and a scowl coming on his face.

"Well, then, we wouldn't want to do any further damage, so I think we will be leaving," said Han

"Boy, you aren't leaving this place. I think we'll sell you to the local slave trader and the girl to a hooker bar," replied Roger with a smile on his face.

This infuriated Han who lunged at the man and connected his fist to Roger's jaw, slamming him a good couple of feet back. Roger was obviously bleeding as the gang brought up their guns to shoot but Roger put up his hand to stop the. He got up with his mouth bleeding and his lip gushing with blood.

"Well, well, well. I guess we have a rebellious one here. I don't stand for rebellion, so I'll have to take care of you," said Roger with his face no longer holding any smile for the matter.

"Go ahead, lets see what you can do to me," Han replied with a cocky, Corrillean smile on his face.

"Oh no, I'm not refering to you. I'm refering to the girl..." Han immediately popped his eyes as his eye's grew big. He felt the urge to slam the guy again, but something was holding him back. He watched as the man walked over to Leia. All this time she hadn't said a word but kept a straight, intimidation expression on her face similar to what all politicans did. But even now, she did not stutter or tremble in fear.

Roger walked up to her and looked her up while tasting his lip with his tongue. "Ah, what a fine girl. I bet this here sword will change that." And with that he suddenly pulled out a silver handle from his belt. He ignited it and out came a bluish blade, similar to the one Luke used before his duel on Baspin. Now she was trembling, for she knew what he was going to do. All Roger did was smile as he saw the sight of the girl in danger intoxicating.

"To make your agony worse, I'm going to cut each limb off before I kill you," he whispered in her ear with a devilish voice.

He brought his lightsaber above his head as he positioned it for the strike. Leia just closed her eyes as she waited for the blow. The gang just watched in horror and helplessness as he swiftly brought the blade down on Leia's arm, but before it made contact something happened. The blade stopped. Leia thought that he had cut off her arm but opened her eyes to find his blade not moving. Roger tried again once more as he tried to bring the blade up to swing again but the blade was frozen in position as if something was holding it. Then it struck him. He turned around to a rock and saw a cloaked figure.

Everyone saw a cloaked figure on a rock near the sacrifical site. He was covered in it head-to-toe, exposing nothing, not even his face. Suddenly, the Dragon gang was lifted off their feets as they went into the air as if they were being lifted, all of them, by some mysterious force. Out of nowhere, that force slammed all the bodies head first into the ground, knocking them all unconscious. Roger looked at the sight with fear and surprise. Then he turned to the cloaked figure who hadn't even moved. The figure got off of his rock and moved over to the group in the middle. He slowly made his way as everyone stared in confusion, especially Leia. As he walked over, Roger moved forward with his lightsaber pointing at the man.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" shouted Roger in a timid and stuttering voice at the stranger.

The stranger just kept on walking until he was just a few feet away from the tip of Roger's lightsaber. Without moving, Roger's lightsaber flew out of his hand to stranger's exposed hand who caught it. Roger stared in awe at his hand and then to the strangers and then back at his hand.

"How... diidddd youuu ddooo tthhhhaaattttt?" stuttered Roger in fear now for his own life.

"Ah, there is much to learn, my friend for you still," the stranger replied for the first time in a humoniod voice that was deep yet clear with a touch of humor.

Suddenly Roger pulled out another handle from his coat and ignited it. It was also blue. "So you want to fight. Well why don't you try!" shouted Roger as he plunged for the stranger. The man just sidestepped Roger with lightning fast reflexes. Roger tried again and again as he failed miserably to even touch the stranger, who seemed to not even tire. Finally Roger got angry and lashed at the stranger with all his might, and instead of moving the stranger knocked the lightsaber out of his hands and then caught it before reigniting it at Roger's throat.

"I see you are just a novice in the ways of lightsaber combat. There are many other ways to settle differences than to use weapons. Being peaceful, you will find, will be a much better way and result in less injuries. Take it from someone who knows," said the stranger in a calm voice that showed no anger or revenge in it for Roger's actions.

The stranger unignited the lightsaber before placing it in his cloak. Roger just stared in utter shock. He stepped back before breaking into a run as he sprinted away along with other members of his group that had regained consciousness.

Meanwhile, all this time, Lando, Chewie, Han, and Leia just stared at him in utter shock and awe. He turned and glance at them before waving his hands and the energy cuffs disappeared releasing them of their binding. He walked over to them,

"Hello, my friends. I hope those band of thiefs didn't hurt you. I came as soon as I felt you were indanger and saved our little friend here," said the stranger who had yet to show his face or anything about himself.

"Ah, well, thank you for all your help. We owe you our lives," replied Leia who stared at the man. She sensed something familiar about him, as if she had met him long ago, but couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

"Well that is good to hear. I'm glad for that."

"Um, sir, what is your name?" asked Leia. She had a hint but she wanted to verify who it was.

"My name? Well, my young Leia, I am an old friend from your past. I am Jedi Master Sim Nam, the one you are seeking for," replied Nam as he saw Leia's face light up in surprise and joy. Nam pulled off his hood revealing his face. He looked young as his hair was deep black and his eyes were deep brown. His face showed little marks of old-age. But what really surprised her was that he was wearing a turban on his head. He smiled at her along with everyone else who had huddled near them.

Leia had found her master.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger for the Jedi

**Chapter 4: Hunt for the Jedi**

Vader shook his head in disbelief. His anger once more surfaced as he lashed out as he Force Destroyed his corridors once more. The metal began to bend and burst as glass shattered and the room shook violently. The walls cracked and some even broke apart as he released some of his volcanic anger. "How could it be possible?" he thought to himself. He had just received news from some unknown source that a girl on by the name Leia Skywalker had come to some unknown planet. He also described some figure that was capable of lifting his entire gang and slamming them into the ground while also lifting objects without doing anything. This could be only one person: Sim Nam. But what infuriated him was that the contact couldn't specify the planet before the connection broke and they lost him. They were so close yet his officers failed him. He got so angry back there he force-choked almost all his staff, except the Admiral since he needed him or else no one would be available to steer the ship.

He force lifted a panel as he smashed it against the wall. He then proceeded to pick up everything in the room that he could find and destroyed them in place or flung them at the wall. He could feel the entire room shake as his force powers erupted. He was the most powerful force user in the galaxy, though, Luke one day would become even more powerful. But right now not even Sim could stop him. The Force was strong with both of them but the darkside had made him more powerful. Meanwhile, Sim went into exile and his powers most likely had weakened over the years. Finally Vader would get back at Sim for what he did 19 years ago on that fateful day. He would never forgive him for what he did.

Just then Luke walked into with his black cloak. He had a stern face on as the darkside radiated from him. Vader watched him climb the stairs as he bowed to his master. He kneeled down and delivered his news.

"Master, it seems that we have an approximate location of Sim and Leia. It seems that they are in this system," replied Luke as he pulled out a hologram presentation unit. It showed a quadrant with a couple of star systems in it. Vader stared at it and a smiled crossed his face before he let out an evil snarl.

"This is great news. We don't need to know their exact location. The force will guide us, my boy. Send word to the Admiral to direct our course to the system," replied Vader with a huge smirk. Luke nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving Vader in silence.

Leia jumped in the air and landed on a rock as she reignited her lightsaber. Another boulder fell from the sky and smashed into the place she had been occupying before. She narrowed her eye's on the next target as it flew at superspeed straight at where she was. She Force-leaped on top of the boulder before leaping on to another rock. She barely had enough time to dodge another rock that smashed into that rock. Sim sat perched on a rock meditating as this happened. He was using the force to lift the gigantic rocks from their roots and hurling at Leia. He had been instructing Leia in the ways of the force for two months. She was incredibally powerful in the force like her brother and father before her.

Leia jumped once more on to a ledge as she prepared herself for the next swing. But this time she unignited her lightsaber as she place it back on her belt. Another rock came flying at her but she put both her hands as she tried to block it using the force. It stopped in midair as she closed her eyes and tried to push it back. Sim noticed that she had stopped it so he put some more pressure on it. The rock began to move at her again a she tried to stop it but finally exhausted she jumped out of the way and the rock smashed into where she had been standing. Her training session was over. Sim's eyes opened as he got up and walked over to her. She was laying on the ground drentched in sweat from the powerful session she had. Sim could see that her powers had grown tenfold since he had taken her as his apprentice. At first she was barely able to lift even a pebble but know she was able to stop boulders that he threw at her, though, she still had much to learn.

"You've done well young Skywalker. Your training continues to progress and your becoming more powerful by the day," said Sim Nam as he smiled at Leia.

"Thank You, master. I guess I made you work a bit harder than before if your complimenting me," replied Leia with an obvious grin on her face.

"Ah, yes you did. Now it is time for your lightsaber session," said Nam as he turned around and walked the other direction.

"What! I'm so tired. That was the hardest session I had and we have to do a lightsaber duel?" replied Leia with obvious dismay at the notion.

Nam turned back to her and flashed a smile, "Well, are you going to tell that to your opponent when he/she is attacking you? I don't think they would take a break for you," replied Sim with obviuos humor in his voice.

Leia relunctantly got up as she got into the lightsaber arena. Sim stood at one side as she pulled out a silver handle from her belt. She igntied it as a Silver blade sprung out. She had constructed the lightsaber a week ago. Although in Jedi training it was unheard of to make a lightsaber so fast, Sim thought otherwise with the situation at hand and she had learned so fast that it wasn't a problem for her to construct it. But one unique thing about it was it had a silver crystal in it that give it that unique color. Sim had provided it for her as he kept it with him. He had obtained it along with his rare crystal on the planet of Judan. Sim just smiled with pride as she took her stance. Leia by now was a very skilled Form IV user with a blend of Form V, similar to her master. She readied herself for the assualt.

Sim unclipped his gleaming lightsaber hilt and pressed the red button. Out came a solid black blade. It was one of the rarest colors in the universe for a lightsaber, since its crystal was extremely rare in the galaxy. He brought it up before leaping forward in a gigantic leap and bringing a blow down on Leia who brought up her lightsaber to block it. But within a second he had disengaged and brough another blow to her side as she tried to block it, only deflecting it by a tiny margin as he continued. He leaped in the air and twirled as he attacked her from every direction at the same second. She tried fighting back but was forced to the defense as she blocked the blows and leaped to a rock. Sim did the same but overjumped to her surprise and bouncing off from a rock and delivering a blow to her that almost knocked her off balance. As the two stood there with their lightsabers locked, Sim could see she was determined. She had been able to last for 30 minutes, which was good considering the first time they had battled she had been defeated within 10 seconds.

"Who have grown in power my apprentice. But you still have much to learn," said Sim as he disengaged and did a flip along with force pushing Leia down as he used the force to grab her lightsaber and brought it to her neck, ending the fight. He deignited his lightsaber before handing Leia back her own. She got up as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"That was pretty good, my apprentice. You made a new record. By this time next week, I bet you'll be able to hold me off for 40 minutes," said Sim as he walked away.

"Thank You, master. I hope I can," replied Leia as she followed him back to their huts.

"Do not worry. Trust the force and you will. Now go back to your hut and relax. You've done your share of work today. Good night," said Sim as he left her and went to his hut. Leia turned and went inside her hut to find Chewie, Han, and Lando playing a game of Sabaac. Han noticed her come in and flashed her a cocky smile,

"So how did your training go, Princess?" asked the Corrillean.

"I think it went pretty good. I was able to fight him for 30 minutes straight before he beat me," replied Leia and surprise Han and the others.

"Hm.. that's interesting. I've only been able to keep him away for 10 minutes," replied Han with a smirk. He had been training with the Master these past two months to in the lightsaber combat since Sim had noticed that he was able to handle a lightsaber yet was not a fore-adapt person. Han guessed that Sim thought it would help him out if he was trained and Han didn't mind it. Gave him something to do.

Meanwhile, Lando and Chewie usually did the labor work since they didn't wish to be trained. Both groaned they were being treated as slaves but after seeing Han and Leia after a training session, they decided to stick with finding food and doing the labor work.

Leia went to the back and took a shower. The guys continued to play Sabaac as Han won his 14th game in a row and got 40 credits. He smirked at the Wookie and Bespin's dismay once again, even pushing aside their complaints that he somehow cheated. "Its okay to lose, but come on, calling me a cheater?" replied Han with a chuckle and grin as he collected their credits.

Meanwhile, Sim sat down in his meditationg room as he meditated. Suddenly, the Force Ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda came to him. He opened his eyes as he greeted them,

"Hello, my friends. It has been a long time since we last met, 20 so-years ago," said Sim

"It has my young friend," replied the ghost of Obi-Wan.

"Glad to meet you once more, we are. But problem you have, we must inform you of," inserted the old Jedi Master Yoda.

"Yes, it seems that Darth Vader and Luke are trying to find you and Leia. They wish to convert Leia to the darkside while they wish to kill you," said Obi-Wan in a somber tone.

"That is something I expected from his Lordness. He's been trying to find me ever since but it seems he doesn't look at the right place. I guess finding stuff never was Anakin's strongsuits, was it," replied Sim with a cocky smile on his face.

"Beware of them, you must. Strong with the force you are, but so are they. Destroy the Sith, you must. Protect young Skywalker, you must too. Will be lost if Skywalker turns, all hope," said the old master.

"I understand, Master. I do not wish to relieve my memories of that tragdic day long ago. I do not wish to fight Vader, either. But if he threatens her, I will stop him," replied Sim as he stayed still.

"I hope the force will be with you when the time comes. You see, Vader has located where you are at, Sim. It will be only a little while before he finds you and Leia here," said Obi-Wan with sadness in his voice.

"Well, that's not good. I will deal with that, but I will not tell Leia. Lets hope by the time Vader finds us, she will be trained sufficiently in the ways of the force," said Sim.

"One more thing, old friend. Turn young Luke back to the lightside, you must. Fallen for his fathers demands, he has. Still good within him, I sense. Good within both Skywalkers, I still sense," said Yoda with a stern look in his eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to return Luke back to the lightside, though, I think Vader will be harder if even attainable. I'm sorry," said Sim with obvious defeat in his eyes. He could only remember what happened the last time.

Finally, the two ghosts disappeared as they parted with Sim Nam and left him alone once more to ponder his next move.


	5. Chapter 5: A Knight of the Old Jedi

**Chapter 5: Preminisions of the Force**

Sim Nam stood on the hill with his arms folded across his chest as the wind blew past him. His cloak whipped behind him as his faced watched the darkening horizon. A storm of massive proportions was coming and he knew it. But this storm wasn't natural, it was a storm made by him. It was one of Leia's tests in if she had obtained enough training to use the Force to control the environment. All was going as plan.

Leia walked out of her quarters as she went to stand by her master. She looked at the horizon and gasped at how dark it was. It reminded her of the pitch-blackness of space and it was only 1:00 in the evening.

"Master, that storm. Its coming straight for us. What shall we do," asked a slightly frightened Leia. Sim just kept watching the horizon as he answered.

"That is for you to decide, young one. This is your last test, my padawan learner. In the old Jedi ways we used to have a series of tests to promote a learner to Knight status, but the Jedi are gone and this will be a far more effective test," replied Sim with no expression in his tone but just darkness and staleness Leia had never seen in her master.

"But master, this storm is so huge. How can I stop it," asked Leia with fear in her eyes at the daunting task her master was asking her to do.

"That is for you to decide. Just remember the force. Remember what I taught you, there is no dark or light side of the force inheritly, only a single force. Thinking that there are two sides of the force and shunning the darknesses will only give you half of the force and you will never be powerful. It is one's actions that determine if the force is dark or light my young apprentice. But beware of the Sith's powers. They allow themselves to be guided by their passion. The Jedi should guide their passion instead. This was a fatul flaw of the Jedi of the Old Republic, but do not make the same mistake. Passion is not evil, it is how you use it. Remember to guide it and do not allow it to guide you or you will journey to darkness," said her master with a twinkle of wisdom in his eyes. Leia just nodded as she saw her master depart her.

"Where are you going, master?" asked Leia.

"This is your test, not mine. I will sit on this rock. It is your duty to stop the storm and not anything hurt me or disturb my meditation. My life is in your hands young one. Just remember the force and you will succeed," said the Master as he sat upon the rock cross-legged and closed his eyes to meditate. He knew that his padawan would pass as he had seen it in his visions. She was much like her father before her but not as rash, something that would indeed help her when it was time to face her father.

Leia watched for an hour as the clouds began to get darker around her until she started feeling water fall on her. She saw as the snow began to fall and hit her. At first it was gradual before it began to get harder and harder until it was impossible to see. She cried out for help but she knew no one would answer. There was only one help: the force. She picked herself up as she took a breathe. She closed her eyes and felt the force come to her. The light around her began to get brighter and brighter until she could feel it surrounded her and ran through her. She raised her hand as she began channeling the force into the sky. She was attempting to dispurse the clouds. She could see it was working as the light began to penetrate the darkness and the snow began to lighten. With that she brought both hands up and with the full power of the force within her she used the force to suddenly make the clouds disappear as the snow began to stop falling. She took a deep breathe and called on the force once again. The wind that was beating against her began to cease as she directed the force to stop the wind. She smiled until she began to let the force slip away from her that she had gathered. Slowly it began spreading until the darkness of the storm began to retreat and the light began to filter through. The winds broke apart from her show of power.

Finally as the storm disappeared, she collapsed to the ground in exhaust. She opened her eyes and saw her master perched on top of a rock with his eyes still closed and still in deep meditation. She began to crawl toward him as she had temperarly almost losted all her power so she could walk. As she got near she collapsed at the base of the rock, but not before muttering, "How did I do?" She immediately fell asleep and peace surrounded her.

Vader's grip grew tighter as the force rushed through him with anger and a hiss. His officer was grabbing his neck in a futile attempt to suck in the air but Vader wasn't allowing that. Knowing it was over, he closed his eyes and collapsed, dead on the ground. Luke stared at the now dead body of former Captain Netta. "What a shame to see such a bright man go to the dead end," he thought. But that was none of his concerns. He turned to look at his father as he saw a large smirk form on his face.

"You see son, you must keep your crew in line or else they will not follow your commands, perfectly," said the smirking Sith Lord. He was full of joy at what he had done. It always immused him to kill those weaklings that disobeyed him with the force. He turned around and climbed the stairs to his throne and sat down gently.

Luke followed him up as he bowed to the Sith Master. Vader put his hand on his son's shoulder. It was time to test the boy's skills in the force. With that, Luke stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs and closed his eyes. Vader immediately with a wave of his hand picked up a mammoth cannister from the wall and threw it at Luke. Luke sensed it without opening his eyes and brought his hand up. With his anger flowing through him, he threw the cannister away and resumed his posture. Vader was pleased, alright.

Immediately, a bar went flying at look along with other objects like the railing, stairs, other cannisters, computers, droids, and anything else in the room. It all went straight to Luke he still had his eyes closed. But he knew they were coming. With a reaction that mere mortals would not see, he brought up his hand and stopped the objects were they were. He could feel his father was gently nudging them toward him. Anger began pouring into him as his feelings burst into fire. All he could think about was his anger for the Rebellion, for his sister not joining him, and most of all, for not killing the man responsible for his father's defeat on Mustafar. He couldn't take it and with that he exploded in rage as the full power of the darkside of the force ran through Luke who used it to completely destroy all the objects. All of them were instantly crushed and exploded from his power. Anything made out of glass shattered into pieces as the room shook more violently than ever before. The metal doors bent and disinegrated with his full fury. The reinforced walls bent and cracked as they crumbled too. Even the window glass began to crack, though, it was reinforced with many layers to prevent Luke or anyone from destroying the glass, even with the force. Finally, Luke's anger began to simer as he looked around the room, or what was left of it, which wasn't much. This was the most damage anyone had done to anything with just the Force Scream, except of course Anakin who could destroy entire ships if he was incredibally furious. But within the rubble he could see was his father grinning largely at his son's power and destruction capability. He walked over to him as he patted his son.

"You have done well, Luke. The darkside is growing within you as I speak. You will one day be able to rule this galaxy with an ironfist so powerful, no one would dare try to stop you," said Vader proudly.

"Thank You, Father. I wish only to make you proud," said Luke he looked down and was kneeling.

"Because of your capability, son, I have decided to officially give you a Sith Lord name. Henceforth your name will be Darth... Inhalitor," said the Dark Lord with obvious evil and darkness in his voice.

Luke just looked at him with awe and a smirk that could only show evil at its root. He bowed slightly as he accepted the name with honor.

"Thank You, master," replied an overjoyed Luke. He had been waiting of this moment since he had turned to the darkside and shunned the lightside. Inhalitor... it had a ring to it of course. He would no longer be called Luke but Darth Inhalitor.

Leia slowly opened her eyes as she jolted up to see light streaming through the window into the room. She couldn't believe it. She had thought she had died in the storm at her Master's rock. She pulled her hand to her face and touched herself. She was no doubt real. She jumped out of bed as she raced out and found her master and Han playing a game of Sabaac. They were both obviously having a hard time but it was kind of funny.

"You lose, Solo. Check it," said Jedi Master Sim Nam as he showed Han his deal. Han's mouth fell to the floor. The wise Jedi had defeated him. He was a pro while Sim was just a rookie. How was it possible? Than it came to Han.

"Hey, you cheated. I bet you used the force to see my hand!" replied a desperate Han. He had bet over 2,000 credits on the game thinking he was earning easy money. But he was wrong.

"My friend, using the force for such pitiful things would be a waste of it and my power. I played fairly and it seems that I have won, my young boy. I wish to see those 2,000 credits you now owe me," said Sim as he smirked. Han gave him a glare as he pulled out his credits.

"Here you go. I don't know how you won, but wasn't it the Jedi way not to ever bet," said Han with a slight grin in his face. It was possible that he could get out of this.

"Your right. It wasn't allowed in the Jedi Code. But then again, when did I ever listen or pay attention to it," replied the ecentric master. He was obviuosly finding kicks out of tormenting the smuggler.

Leia finally found the courage to come out into the open. Sim turned toward her and flashed a smile.

"well, well, well. I see sleeping beauty has finally awoken," said the master as he collected his credits.

"Thank You master!" said Leia as she narrowed her eyes at him. All she got was a smug look from him.

"Your welcome. By the way, congratulations, you passed Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker," said the Master as he got up and hugged her with a big grin on his face. She hugged him back as tears strolled down her cheeks.

She was finally a Jedi Knight, like her father and brother before her, long ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Duel of Humans

**Chapter 6: Duel of a Humans**

Han slid out of the way as the lightsaber almost got him. He turned around and brought his blue on up and blocked Leia's lightsaber as they clashed. Their lightsabers locked there as both tried to gain the advantage over the other. Sweat was pouring down the face of both of them. The fight had lasted well over an hour but neither wanted to lose to the other. Han unlocked as he swung once more at Leia who brought her lightsaber once more up and blocked it before twirling it and trying to do a stab move on Han, but he was too quick as he turned out of the way brought her lightsaber down as his one went for her head. It was quickly blocked by the Jedi, who then pushed him back with all her strength and then went on the offensive. This fight was being played out without any assistance of the Force for Leia, but in order to make sure that she wouldn't unconsciously use it, he had set up a Force-Bloke around her to prevent her from using her force powers, temporarily. Sim stood on the sidelines as he saw his two pupils clash and try to get the better of the other. Han was doing spectacular. He was a formidable lightsaber duelist without even the assistance of the Force, which was remarkable on its own right. Sim had been instructing him how to fight with a lightsaber for as long as he had instructed Leia. He had taught Han Form V since it used brute force, something Han liked.

As the sparks flew the two slashed at each other while blocking too, at the same time. They were evenly matched as lightsaber duelist as Han brought his lightsaber down in a brute swing that Leia dodged. She tried to do a sideways swipe but Han pulled his lightsaber to his side and blocked it. He pulled both lightsabers up as they locked next to the each others necks. Leia was on the outside while Han was on the inside. Sim finally yelled, "This game is over." Both of them bowed to each other and deignited their lightsabers to take a breather. The Jedi Master walked over to them both as he patted them on their back.

"Very well done, both of you. You have both excelled at lightsaber combat to a point I never imagined you would reach so fast," said the wise Jedi with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks. The Princess here knows how to put up a fight, I'll have to admit," said the smuggler between his heavy breathing.

"Didn't think a girl could match you, nerfherder? You're lucky I couldn't use the Force, or else you would be toast by now," said Leia with a smirk on her face.

"No Leia. Without using the Force, once can accurately tell how good of a lightsaber duelist one is. Both of you are equals, if on equal footing," said the Master with a slightly stern face.

"Ah, well why don't you ever fight without the force?" said Leia, "I bet you wouldn't be so great."

"Is that a challenge, my young friend?" replied the Master with a large grin over his face.

"Yeah, it is. Me and the Princess I bet could take you on and defeat you," interjected the smuggler, "we will even prove it. A duel with us versus you tomorrow morning with no Force tricks by either side. Winner/s get/s to boss around the loser/s." Han had one of his smug looks on his face as his pride began to take him over. All Sim did was look at them both before grinning. He looked down momentarily before bringing his face up and through his large grin he answered, "Very well, my former pupils. We will see how much you have improved. And to up the conditions, the loser/s will have to do the chores for the rest of the week while the winner/s can relax and do nothing."

All of them nodded as they left for the rest of the day. Leia and Han hit the showers as they passed Lando and Chewie working on the Falcon. Both of them filled the Wookie and his friend on the deal. Lando grinned as he whispered into Han's ear, "You should've betted him also 2,000 credits again so you can win back your money." But it was too late for that now.

Meanwhile, the Jedi Master sat down and started meditating. He wasn't thinking about the duel. He had bigger matters. Each day he could sense Vader and Luke getting nearer and nearer to them. He could sense that they were only one week away from Lamon, though, if he was correct it would take them at least two weeks to figure out there location. As he mediated his old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn came to him in spirit,

"Hello, my old friend," said the wizened deceased Jedi Master, "it has been too long. Sim, it is time for you to move from the planet and leave. You can not confront Vader or Luke yet with Leia and her friends still near you. She could turn to the dark side like her father before her."

"I understand but I know Leia would never turn. She is different from her brother or father. She isn't brash or doesn't just listen to her heart but also her brain, something the other Sky walkers seemed to have lost out on," said Sim with a slight smile.

"You are wise, Sim, but it is now or never to leave. If you stay here, you realize that you will easily be outgunned by Vader's supreme fleet of ships. You can't expect to live. I urge you to escape and go to another Outer Rim planet. It will be only a matter of time before the Sith realize you are here, my old friend," said the old man with a somber tone.

"I understand. We will leave soon, I promise," replied Sim as Qui-Gon's ghost parted him. Sim was once more alone as he got up and went to bed for the night.

The next morning, Sim woke up and dressed. He had his teeth cleaned as he took a shower. Once he was out, he got dressed in his leather Jedi garments. They were similar in color to the traditional Jedi garments but instead his cloak was black instead of brown while his vest was made out of leather. He clipped his lightsaber to hit belt and made his way out. As he left out, he entered the arena to see Leia and Han there getting ready. Leia was in her Jedi garments while Han was in his regular clothes.

"About time you showed up, Master. We thought you chickened out," shouted Han.

"My friend, I will never chicken out," replied the Jedi Master as he got ready.

Both Leia and Sim temporarily blocked each other's force powers to prevent any use of the force by either side. Han and Leia got into the middle of the arena as they ignited their blades. Leia's was silver while Han's was blue. Sim ignited his lightsaber, a black blade coming out. Han's blue blade reminded him of Anakin's before his fall from grace. How it brought back good and then bad memories. He pushed that aside. And the fight began.

Leia and Han drove towards the Master, who moved out the way clashing with their lightsaber as they brought their lightsabers into a swing against him. He brought his lightsaber up and blocked them both before disengaging and blocking a stab from Han's lightsaber while ducking a swipe from Leia. He jumped forward to confront the two blades head on. He pushed aside their blades as he did a 360 degree turn, almost hitting Leia and Han but they got out of the way quickly. Their blades tried to hit him from the opposite side but he blocked one blade before twirling and hitting the other's swipe up into the air and pausing. He could see that they were getting frustrated, even if it had been only 5 minutes. He smiled, that was going to be their weakness in this fight.

Sim decided that he would exploit this by staying on the defensive. Leia and Han swiped forward at him but were blocked by his amazingly quick reflexes. They couldn't imagine that there master didn't need the force to accomplish such fast reactions but nonetheless the pressed on. Sim twirled his lightsaber as he blocked a blow from Han before ducking and meeting one from Leia before turning instantly and blocking another from Han and bringing it down in time to twirl out of the way of Han's and Leia's lightsaber's coming up. He could see their frustration was growing and he would allow that. As the lightsaber fight continued, both of them began to get tired along with frustration began to make their blows sloppy and imprecise. Meanwhile, Sim wasn't getting tired as fast. He had trained long-before to fight without the force in lightsaber contests and this was just another one. Seeing them halting for another blow, he decided it was time to press his advantage.

In a leaped forward as he swiped at them both. They naturally brought up their blades but he instantly disengaged and swiped lower causing them both to jump back and lose their footing. He instantly did a stab move toward Leia and got the expected block which he turned into a push against her as he spun and pushed Han back to. They attacked once more but this time Sim brought his lightsaber into the tangle causing their lightsabers to tangle up. He brought his out and hit them both up before bringing it to their necks. The duel was over. All three of them deignited their lightsabers and bowed. Sim patted both of them on the back. The fight had taken well over an hour and a half, yet they still had put up a good fight.

"I'm proud of you two for such a great fight. I'm also proud that you will be honoring your bet and doing the rest of the chores for the week while I do absolutely nothing. Your training of course will continue at the same pace, so have fun," said the master as he walked away from them. They both wanted to argue with him but realized that there was not way out of it. The both sighed in resignation. Both of them headed back to their quarters to get started on their chores.

Little did they know that these chores wouldn't even last for a day.

**_Author Notes: A little short for my regular chapters but a little fun. Lets just say the fun will start beginning soon along with some of the story behind Sim/Vader will begin to be shed until it will reveal what really happened. Hope you guys like it and please review! Thanks._**


	7. Chapter 7: Shedding Light On Darkness

**Chapter 7: Shedding Light on Darkness**

Vader watched as his officers babbled on about their worries and needs. It was his daily meeting with the officers of the Executor ship. As the nonsense continued he finally began to get angry as he slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in half as cracks formed all over it. The room went dead silence with the stench of fear in the atmosphere. Vader surveyed the new room; it was now to his pleasing.

"Well, seeing as you all have shut-up for the time being," said Vader in his darkest tone, "we will begin this meeting. I wish to know our progress on the whereabouts of Sim Nam."

"If I may talk Lord," said the Piett, "our engineers and technicians have pinpointed him in the Lamon System. He could be hiding on any of the ten planets there."

"Then I want droids sent out to find him. We will be arriving in the system within days. I want a surprise attack on him, if that is even possible. I sense that his Force powers have grown more than ten-fold since the last time we met," said Vader with obvious voice of disgust. He was being tormented on the inside by a memory of something but he would not reveal it to anyone, including Darth Inhalator.

"I promise you my lord that once we find him, there will be no escape for the piece of scum. Our fleet has some of the best strategist and tacticians aboard to deal with the problem. That and along with our large armada of ships will easily defeat him. He stands no match," replied a more confident Piett, but instantly found him in a Force-Choke hold.

"Do you realize who Sim Nam is, you fool? Do you not read your history up? Sim Nam is the greatest tactician and strategist ever to grace this galaxy. Do you expect your pitiful fleet of men to be able to out due him? His victories in the Clone Wars were the most highlighted combat battles in the war. He is a genius when it comes to tacticians. Do not underestimate him or you will find that I will do the same to you," replied Vader as he made his point and released his grip on Pietts throat and allowing the fear-stricken Admiral to nod while gasping for breathe.

Vader instantly got up and left the room as he went back to his quarters. His apprentice, Darth Inhalator, was off on a "business" mission, so he was alone today. As he opened the door to his chambers, he could help but remember the old days. Those days when he and Sim were the two most powerful duo in the galaxy and fought like brothers. At that time it seemed that nothing would ever get between the two brothers, but when Anakin was gone and Vader was born, it all seemed to change for some reason. While everyone else considered that Vader fell to the dark side of the force, Sim on the other hand was disappointed not at Anakin's fall but his fall from good and his turn to evil. In his words on that fateful day, "Anakin, or should I say Vader, you have allowed yourself to guide your passion before, but now... your passion guides you into the darkness." Anger began to boil in him as he remembered that day, the day Sim and he became enemies instead of friends, "My brother, My enemy."

But to Vader, Sim was the pinnacle of hatred ness for him. Even the name or mention of him brought anger to him that usually resulted in the death of someone within a 2 meter radius of him from some means depending on his mood that day. Vader sighed as he tried to clear his minds of the painful memories and once more surrounded himself in darkness...

Sim left his hut in his traditional Jedi clothing as he walked over to the kitchen hut. He was dressed in his newest Jedi clothing that was identical to his Jedi clothing before the Purge, long ago. Although it was rare to find a tailor that made such clothing, he was able to find some 'help' to make sets upon sets of these. It was the only clothing that made him feel comfortable. It was arguably more likely to catch attention but with a lightsaber, any trouble could be dealt. As he opened the door, he found himself hit by an aroma of smells of pancakes and waffles. Leia was once more cooking as Han made sure the oven and everything worked for her. There chores were going quite well, it was a shame that they only had to suffer for less than a day once he announced the news.

Sim began to fill himself up with the breakfast as Lando and Chewie came in to. They both pulled out a chair and took a seat next to him as they began to eat too. Han and Leia joined them shortly after making a huge pile of pancakes and waffles, considering that the Wookie ate over twenty of each in one serving. As they took a seat, they greeted each other like normal and the table went quiet. Seeing that there was nothing left to do, Sim decided it was time.

"Hey, Lando and Chewie, how are the repairs on the Falcon going," said the Master as he stuffed himself with another pancake.

"We just finished the last of the repairs last night," said Lando, "it is ready to fly."

"Good, it will be needed. I have some news my friends," said the Master as he watched all eyes turn to him in curiosity.

"It seems that Lord Vader and Luke have tracked us down to the Lamon System. It will be only a matter of days before they arrive here and find our locations. It is no longer safe to hide here. That is why we will be relocating to another planet. I want the Falcon ready for take-off as we will be leaving within four hours. We will only take what is necessary," said the Master as the news sank in. It seemed that Leia's and Han's faces lit up at the prospect that they were now off the hook, but then realized that Sim was heavily weighed by the idea. Who could blame him, this had been his home for over twenty years and most likely the only place he felt at home at.

Everyone finished their breakfast as they left and started getting ready. Within four hours they had all got ready and were boarding the ship. Sim was standing on a ledge as he looked at the horizon. He closed his eyes and thought about his life. It had been twenty years since he had seen a place other than here. It would be hard adjusting, he knew. He opened his eyes and muttered a few words before leaving back for the ship. He found everyone onboard as they strapped themselves in. The Falcon gently lifted off the landing site before roaring into the sky. It broke through the atmosphere as it left the planet for good. Sim looked at the ever-shrinking planet from space. It was the first time in over twenty years had he seen the planet. He said his final good-byes as they rocketed away from the planet.

Once they got far enough, Han punched in a few buttons and codes and the Falcon entered hyperspace. They were heading to the planet of Icyian, a place that Sim had revealed little about along with the computer, who knew even less. It indeed was a mysterious place that Sim hoped that Vader would not look for. There he and Leia could finally formulate a plan to defeat the Sith Lords. He knew that a confrontation with Vader for one more time would be coming soon. Only one of them would leave and the galaxy's fate rested in the hands of him and Leia. Only if they win would they free the galaxy for good.

**_Author Note: Another short chapter. This will probably be the last short chapter as these last couple were just transition ones. The next will actually start seeing some action. Hope you guys like it so far and Please Review! Thank You._**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the Struggle

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the Struggle**

The Falcon soared through space as it made its way to the planet of Icylian. Sim had calculated that it would take around a week to get from Lamon to Icylian and it had already been three days since they had left. There wasn't much to do but talk and play the occasional game of Sabaac. But today was different, for Sim at least.

Sim sat in his meditation chamber, which was actually just a plain old room, and meditated. In his mind, thoughts about the past flashed through his mind. Vader continued to dominate his mind with painful flashbacks to that day. He would never forget that it was this day that Vader had been born and that they had become the bitterest of enemies in Vader's mind. He opened his eyes as he pulled on his Jedi cloak over his shoulders and he put his arms through the sleeves before moving out of the room. He needed something else to do that would clear his mind of such things, seeing as meditation wasn't helping for some reason. He entered the lounging room to find the gang playing Sabaac. Han was obviously winning from the smug look on his face along with the somber faces of everyone else, including Chewie who rarely ever showed any facial expressions. Sim came over and sat down to listen and see how the game was going.

"Welcome, old timer, I see you have joined us. You've come at the best time. I'm winning with Lando out already and Leia and Chewie looking like they will fold," said the overly cocky Corillean. He was might obsessed with winning this game especially after he was beat two times by Sim when they played two games. He wanted to get his luck running so he would be able to beat the old master.

"As much as it hurts to say, I'm folding along with Chewie," said Leia with an obvious face of disgust. But who could blame her, seeing as she had bet 500 credits on the game. But that didn't matter now.

Sim watched as the smuggler got his money from the rest of the people before looking over at Sim with that cocky smile of his again, "Well, old timer, I think it is time that I beat you, once and for all."

"My friend, I'm young enough to be your brother, so unless you've got grey hair, I doubt I'm much of an old timer," said Sim as he got up and sat down in his card seat. He was right about his age. While Han was in his 30s, Sim was in his early 40s now.

"Whatever, master. Now get ready to lose," said Han as he began to deal the cards out and the game began.

"As much as any other game," replied Sim with an obvious bit of satisfaction from that statement.

The game was going quite well for Han who had a very nice hand on him. He knew that Sim would never beat him with his hand he had. "Well, I think we should put some bets on this. Seeing as you're the newcomer, I'll let you place the bets," said Han knowing well what he would do.

"How unlike you Han, but very well. I will place 1,500 credits on this game," replied Sim without even looking up from his hand. Han snorted in expectancy. Sim was an extremely talented Force-user but when it came to Sabaac, the man's goals were as easy to read as a newspaper in big, bold print in your face.

"Alright, here's my hand," said the smuggler as he showed it with great satisfaction at it, "let's see you beat that."

Sim stared at his hand for a while before smiling, which sent some confusion into Han's brain.

"That is a very good hand, my friend. I don't think I can beat it, but lets see," replied Sim as he showed his hand. Han dropped straight to the ground, as if a heart attack had hit him. Sim had won again.

"WHAT! That's impossible. Three games in a row!" shouted Han as he looked like he was about to rip the hair out of his head to the point he would go bald. Sim and the others just smiled and chuckled at his frustration. But in the end he forked over the 1,500 credits, which Sim in turn handed equally to Lando, Chewie, and Leia for the money they had lost in the game before. Han slumped back in his chair in defeat. Sim patted his shoulder before whispering into his ear,

"Don't worry my friend. I've played this game since I was 15 years old," said master as he left the room leaving Han in utter shock. He had thought that the man was a rookie when indeed he was the rookie compared to Sim.

Vader watched the hologram switch off as the room once more went into darkness. He relaxed for the first time in ages. The search for the traitors and his daughter was going in vain as his bumbling commanders had reported that Lamon was deserted. It seems that the wise Sim was yet to be fooled by Vader's antics. No matter, he though, he would win in the end. They had been closing on the Falcon ever since it had taken off. They were in hyperspace now, capable of being undetected. They would swoop in front of the Falcon and capture it. No matter how great of a military strategist Sim was, he could do little about it. A slight chuckle left the Sith Lord's mouth as he caught himself. It was important that he kept his identity and image as fearsome and ruthless to install fear into his crew. Only then would he have a successful empire.

Just then, Darth Inhalator came into the room with his body covered in the Sith black cloak. His lightsaber dangled from his belt as he kneeled before his master and father. He had just arrived from his "diplomatic" trip that turned into a slaughter where Inhalator massacred the politician party there with his lightsaber. Each day his power continued to grow as the dark side managed to nudge further and further into Inhalator until he had only a speck of light in him. He was now a true Sith Lord.

Darth Inhalator got up as he stood next to Vader. Father and son looked at each other eye to eye. They both sensed that it was time for a training session. Vader stood up as he ignited his lightsaber revealing a red blade spring to life. Likewise, Inhalator ignited his and leaped to attack his father. Vader saw this and twirled out of the way while leaping right after Inhalator as their blades made contact and hissed. The lightsabers turned into a blur of red as father and son tried to best each other to no avail. Vader pressed on with his offensive as he drove his son up the stair latter. As he reached the top, he swiped down on Inhalator who brought his lightsaber up to block and then swept to Vader's midsection. Vader leaped into the air and brought his lightsaber down on his son. He immediately brought his lightsaber up to block Vader who landed and tried to stab his son. Inhalator spun out of the way while twisting his lightsaber to jab his father but to no avail. Vader could sense Inhalator's anger growing with his frustration. Inhalator began to concentrate his anger as he moved to stab Vader who brought up his lightsaber to defend himself. Inhalator leaped over Vader and somersaulted behind him and tried to swipe him from the back but Vader leaped backwards intime to meet his son's blow and even deliver his own. As their blades locked together above their heads, Vader kicked Inhalator in the chest as he went flying across the railing and into the ground. Luckily he was able to land on his feet as Vader jumped to meet his son's lightsaber. They both retracted their lightsabers above their head as they once more engaged. This time Vader was going to go all out it. He attacked Inhalator to meet his blow, but instead of disengaging he instead pushed him backwards and then allowed Inhalator to try and stab him but moved one second before contact and swiped his lightsaber up and then knocked it out of his son's hand. He had won again but it was the hardest fight he had had in 20 years. Both of them were sweating as Vader returned Inhalator his lightsaber before patting his son on his back. He was doing well.

As both father and son walked to the door to hit the showers, Admiral Piett burst through the door so quickly that Vader was caught by surprise and almost decapitated the Admiral. But lucky for him, he didn't. He was panting as he straightened his posture up to deliver the news to Vader,

"Sir, we have found them. We just left hyperspace and have trapped them in our fleet. With your permission we will engage them and destroy them," said the excited Admiral.

"No, we will not do that. I want a squadron of TIE-Interceptors to intercept them and bring them on to the Executor where your troops will take them as prisoners," said Vader. He had wanted to choke the Admiral for his stupidity but he decided he still needed him and he wasn't in the mood, which was pretty surprising since Vader was always in the mood to kill.

Han entered the cockpit as alarms screamed on. Sim had warned him even before about the danger but the alarms had started screaming when he entered the cockpit. The master was pretty good when it came to sensing things, even better than his baby here. He and Lando took their seats as they got read, their scanners picked up TIE-Interceptors. That meant only one thing: they had fallen into a trap. Sim entered just then to see the situation.

"It seems that they empire must have known where we were going all along. They exited hyperspace all around us to surround us," said the Master as he saw the TIE star fighters get nearer and nearer to them.

"I already know that. Now we have to figure out how to avoid them," said Han as he tried to stir off from the TIEs to no avail. There were too many of them.

"Isn't possible. They have formed a perimeter around us and their TIE fighters are all around us. I suggest we employ a different tactic. The TIE fighters are not armed very much but are agile. What we should do is allow them to go on with their standard procedure. They will try to form a tight pattern around us. Our job will be to allow them but we will have to allow them to get so close that one swift turn will cause them to collide with their neighbors," said the master with a stern look on his face. Han didn't have to argue with him.

The Falcon flew straight as the TIE interceptors formed a tight formation around them. He began to rock the ship back and forth to cause the pilots to get edgy. As they got nearer and nearer to the Executor super star destroyer, Han suddenly pulled a right turn straight into a TIE-Interceptor. The other followed with him immediately pulling a down turn causing four of the 8 TIE-interceptors to collide with them before shooting forward at maximum speed. They were losing them but they were still not cleared. Suddenly the engines went dead as the Falcon started moving out of nowhere. Han smacked his head against his palm as he remembered what was happening: the tractor beam.

The Falcon began to get closer and closer to the Executor everyone began to tense except the Jedi aboard. They knew that it was going to come to this. As the Falcon entered the flight deck of the Executor, it landed on the pad. Storm troopers surrounded the entire ship. At first the room went quite as the storm troopers got ready to get the crew but suddenly the ramp began to open up as it touched itself on the ground. Still the storm troopers couldn't see a thing in the pitch darkness at the end of the ramp. Suddenly two light bars appeared, one was silver while the other was black that seemed to emit a special light that still made it seeable in the darkness. Sim and Leia leaped out of the Falcon as they attacked the storm troopers who were caught by surprise.

Sim leaped into the air off the ramp and decapitated three storm troopers in one swipe before doing a 360 degree turn and with one swift stroke/twirl of his lightsaber, he blocked all the shots at him and redirected them back at the shooters. He then leaped forward and slammed into the other troops as he jabbed his lightsaber and swung it at them, instantly killing many of them. Using his incredible mastery of the force, he threw 30 of the storm troopers with a slight wave of his hand straight into the wall, causing them to fall unconscious. He then turned and brought his hands up as the blast shots began to stop in midair as if something had stopped them. With a gentle twirl of his hand, the shots shot back at there shooters who were struck in awe to move out of the way. Almost all the storm troopers on his side fell that way. This was a trick that he was famous for during the Clone Wars and only he knew how to use it from experience. It was incase he was too outnumbered to be able to defend himself with only a lightsaber, and it seemed to work perfectly, even 20 years later.

Leia in the meantime leaped and brought her lightsaber down before doing a spin and cutting down 5 other storm troopers and brought her lightsaber up just in time to deflect shots from the other troopers, redirecting them with deadly precision straight into them. She jabbed at them as she decapitated four and then swiped 3 others before jumping and cutting off two other storm troopers heads off in midair. She landed and threw her lightsaber at a surviving storm trooper, going straight through his chest. She force called it back before reigniting it to finish the rest of the storm troopers while Chewie and Han took care of the rest with the Falcon's weaponry and some heavy arsenal that they kept just incase.

As the last of the storm troopers were brought down, the two Jedi surveyed the room. It was full of dead troopers from mostly blaster shots and lightsabers. A handful was still unconscious so not everyone was dead. Sim and Leia deactivated their lightsabers as they regrouped once more.

"That seemed to work out alright," said Sim as he watched for any signs of an incoming threat, "it appears that a tractor beam got us in this. I know where it is on the ship and I will go and switch it off. You four will stay here, but stay on alert. I sense that some more storm troopers may come if the others don't radio back to Vader."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sim brought his hood over his head for stealth as he made his way to the corridor, but turned back suddenly and shouted, "May the force be with you," before turning once more and heading down the dark tunnel. Leia and everyone were left alone with a weary silence filling the room. Han went back inside as he got the Falcon ready for immediate departure once Sim came back. He knew that they wouldn't want to waste time trying to get it to work when there were Imperials on their tails.

Sim walked down the corridor as he made his way through the halls. No one noticed him as he walked by because he was using the force to conceal himself to the mere eye. It was a good trick that Anakin had taught him long ago. He entered the corridor room to see two storm troopers guarding it. They were facing the other way so Sim could figure out what plan would be the best for such a situation. He decided a mind trick was the best. He walked up to the storm troopers who turned and pointed their guns at him but he brought his hands up and twirled his fingers, "You will turn off the tractor beam." The storm troopers put down there weapons and repeated, "We will turn off the tractor beam," and with that they headed over to the console and started turning it off.

Leia fidgeted as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She was feeling a horrible feeling in her stomach as she got one of those, "I have a bad feeling about this" moments. Han and the others were working on the ship as he prepped it up for take-off. Suddenly out of nowhere, Leia went flying against the wall and slamming into it, dazing her temporarily. She shook her head as she stood up. She knew there was only one person that would do that. She turned herself around to see some man and Luke standing at the railing. Her eyes opened in surprise as she used the force to recognize the man, it was Darth Vader but fully human again. In his sinister voice that showed only darkness and hatred he said,

"The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet."


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation of the Sith

**Chapter 9: Confrontation of the Sith**

Leia looked at Vader and Luke. They were her family and they had a familiar aura but they no longer acted in that way. She was the light while they were the dark. As she stood up, Vader made his way down the stairs to where Leia was, followed by Luke. She looked back at the Falcon and watched as Han, Chewie, and Lando came out to tell her that they were ready to then notice the Sith. As they walked out, Han pulled out his gun but Vader using the force snatched if from him and brought it to his palm, instantly crushing it with the force. Luke just watched on as if nothing had happened, his former blue eyes, now bright yellow, staring at his sister.

Leia knew that she was no match against both of them combined or just Vader alone. She could take on her brother but her heart would not follow her. Using the force she tried to contact Sim but to no avail. Vader was blocking the link. A smile curled up on his face,

"So, you think you can contact Sim for help? No matter, he won't sense you as I'm blocking your link," said Vader.

"It does not matter. I will not fight either of you. You may have given up yourselves to the dark side but inside of you I know there are my father and brother," said Leia as she started circling them.

"No, Leia, it is you who are wrong. Join us in the empire and we can rule the galaxy as a family," said Vader, "we will no longer have to hide from each other. The Skywalker name will be feared and respected across the galaxy."

"I will not join you. I will not murder innocent lives for power and pursuit," said Leia with defiance in her voice, "I will do what the Jedi did long ago and protect them. You were once a Jedi but you have forgotten all your values. You've allowed power to corrupt you Vader."

"I see you have obtained your lecturing capability from your mother and Sim. Both of them didn't realize my power. I wanted them to join me but they didn't and they paid," said Vader with obvious lust in his voice. Leia couldn't believe his disrespect toward her mother, his wife. She had loved him and he just gave her away. Anger began to boil up in Leia.

"Yes, Leia, feel your anger. You are made at me. Use that anger and battle me. It will give you focus," said Vader in a seductive voice, "I sense great power in you for darkness. Join us and I will teach you in the ways of the real force, like your brother did."

Leia suddenly realized that she was going against her teachings. Her anger was building up in her and she wanted to use it to kill. Did Sim not teach her anything? She closed her eyes as she let the light surround her and penetrate her. Her anger started to disperse as a shield of light formed around her.

"No, Vader, I will never join you, no matter what. The light side has brought whatever I wanted to me, and that is to save the innocent. You've allowed the darkness to twist you and mold you into a murder that Anakin Skywalker would have rejected. You are not my father, Vader, my father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and guardian of the people," replied Leia. This seemed to tick Vader off as his face turned from a smirk to anger.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead! If you won't join me, that will be your fate too!" shouted Vader with obvious anger in his voice. He was letting the darkness surround him, but Leia ignored him. Instead she turned to her brother.

"Luke, can't you see you're going against everything Obi-Wan and Yoda taught you? Is this what they wanted? You to be a murder? Remember the force and the light," said Leia as she tried to penetrate the darkness around him. She could still sense well in him, Vader had driven it all the way out yet.

"I am no longer Luke. My name is Darth Inhalator, sister. I have become more powerful than either of those weaklings. I am the force! I can sense your feat Leia. Join me and father and you will be with your family once more," shouted Inhalator as he let his cloak fall to the ground, revealing his lightsaber.

"No, Darth Inhalator, I do not fear you but the prospect of fighting my former brother. You've become the very thing you swore to destroy," said Leia as they began to circle around each other. Vader was quite pleased with his apprentice.

"I will no longer listen to your blabbing. I am a Sith Lord now and one that has powers that can install fear into any mortal's eyes," said Darth Inhalator as anger radiated off of him more quickly than a microwave after opening the door.

"I'm sorry than, Darth Inhalator. My brother is dead then," said Leia as her Jedi cloak fell to the ground and she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She ignited it as a silver blade sprung out and went into her Form IV stance.

"Then your fate is sealed my sister," said Darth Inhalator as his lightsaber sprung from his belt and a red blade came out. He proceeded then to leap forward as the fight began.

Inhalator attacked Leia with a downward thrust as she brought her lightsaber up to block it while he disengaged and swiped at her. Leia jumped out of the way of the blade to be only counter by a jab at her she narrowly missed. She then proceeded to knock his blade from her and she thrust at him. He dodged it and hit back with his lightsaber as she brought hers up in time to deflect it and turn it into an offensive. She twirled her lightsaber hitting his lightsaber before taking a sweep at his midsection that was promptly blocked. Their lightsabers stuck there was their eyes met each other once more.

"Sim has taught you well," said Inhalator as he tried to push Leia.

"You're not bad yourself. But darkness will never be a match for the light," said Leia as she didn't budge and even pushed back.

The siblings disengaged as once more they started dueling. Their lightsabers turned into blurs as they tried to gain the upper hand of each other but each time failing. They were too equally matched. They began to go up the stairs as the fight continued at the upper level. All this time Vader watched his two children fight to death. He was pleased at both of their abilities. Darth Inhalator was a master Form V user while Leia was a master Form IV user, though; he noticed she incorporated Form V into her lightsaber style, which was from none other than Sim.

As the battle continued, neither one gained the advantage and eventually Leia leaped off the top as she dodged a lightsaber thrust from her brother. Inhalator followed behind and tried to bring a downward thrust on her but she brought her lightsaber up and then twirled in time to meet his sideways sweep at her midsection. Both of them disengaged as the blow went with a hiss of their lightsabers. Each backed away from each other as they tried to find a weakness in the other's defense. It was coming to no avail. Vader, meanwhile, just watched on at his children's fight. He was enjoying it, as the winner would be his apprentice one way or another. You could say it was a test for Darth Inhalator to see if he was really a worthy apprentice or not.

Sim walked down the hall as his hood concealed his face. He had just deactivated the tractor beam's power source and he was walking back to the bay to get out of here. He just hoped Leia was alright, but he sensed something was wrong. As he walked back to the bay, no one questioned who he was or stopped him. That naturally came as Sim had realized that Vader wore a similar cloak as he did so he could just conceal him inside in it and no one would dare ask who he was. It saved him from using the force and giving a risk that Vader might detect it. He didn't want to confront his former friend, but everything seemed to be pointing at it no matter what he wanted.

As he came to a hall, suddenly he found storm troopers all over the place. They all turned to him before pulling their guns at him. His disguise had been found. As they encircled him he sighed. When would they ever learn. He brought both hands up and with a flick of his wrist the storm troopers were slammed into the wall, falling into heaps upon each other. Sim smiled as he saw nothing stir, but he knew they weren't dead. He sprinted out of the bay as he tried to sense where Leia and the rest where. He then found her signature in the docking room still but something was wrong. He sensed Vader and Luke. That meant that they were in trouble.

Leia leaped out of the way as she twirled and tried to hit her brother's back but he turned in time to deflect it and tried to hit her. She just turned and hit his lightsaber up as they locked together. Han, Lando, and Chewie just watched on as the fight continued between the siblings. They were being constrained by the Vader using the force so they couldn't help her out. Han cursed that he didn't listen to Sim when he said, "Always keep your lightsaber with you, Han." Han, of course, didn't remember that when he left his lightsaber inside the cockpit of the Falcon so now they couldn't do anything. They just hoped that Sim would come in time to help Leia out.

Leia dodged another blow as she saw her brother become more agitated. Suddenly she remembered that Sim had told her about the Sith, "Leia, if you ever have to fight a Sith Lord, remember their tempers and weakness. They will begin to get agitated if they don't win fast enough or are being equaled by their opponent. Always stay on the offensive while allowing your enemy to get frustrated and angry. His/her technique will begin to become sloppy and imprecise. That is when it is your turn to go on the offensive." She knew that her brother was no different. Leia would stay on the defensive for now. Darth Inhalator struck again as he was blocked. His sister was a formidable opponent and he was getting agitated and frustrated. He lunged at her but she just side stepped him as if he was some foolish amateur. He attacked her again with wild swipes that she just easily blocked. As she blocked another blow, she kicked Inhalator straight into his chest causing him to go flying back but he did a back flip and landed on his feet. She was gaining the upper hand and he knew it.

He slowly paced around her as she followed suit. He had to find some weakness in her or something that he could use to his advantage. Then it came to him. He put out his hand as he formed a fist with it and Leia felt her throat tighten. He was force-choking her. He watched as she tried to gasp for air and a wicked smile crossed his face. Leia couldn't fight him but she needed to do something. She then closed her eyes as she visualized the darkness around her throat. She called upon the light to break it. Suddenly light began to pour in as it penetrated the darkness and she felt her throat loosen until the all the darkness was gone and she could breathe again. Inhalator just watched as his grip loosened on her until he didn't have any control over her. Instead his hand was hit back as he felt the explosion of the force powers against his palm. He eyed her once more. That had failed miserably and he needed something else. He looked over the room to find something until he caught something that made him smile. There was a large crack in the ground from a previous blow and she was in front of it. He would use it to his advantage. A smile flickered on his face as he leaped at Leia who brought her lightsaber up and defended. He pushed her back and back as she let him. In one big thrust he pushed her back with his blade and suddenly her heal caught the crack causing her to momentarily lose her balance and concentration. Inhalator took full advantage of the situation as he put a gash in her arm and leg with his lightsaber. Leia shrieked and fell to the ground as she became immobilized temporarily but long enough for Inhalator to finish her off.

Vader watched as Inhalator used his surroundings to benefit himself. Vader was proud of his son. He watched Inhalator peer over at his daughters crumpled form on the ground. She was unable to get up. Inhalator just stared at her as he deignited his lightsaber and clipped it. Instead he brought his hand to his side as he picked up a large canister and brought it above Leia. He didn't want to kill his sister with a lightsaber but he wanted to show her the full power of the dark side by crushing her in this way. Leia just watched as the canister hovered above her. She knew the blow to her had temporarily not only immobilized her but cut her connection to the force for a little bit. She was powerless to stop him from crushing her. Leia closed her eyes as she said her last prayer and hoped that it would be quick. Seeing that his prey was no longer resisting, he smiled and brought the canister crashing on her. Leia watched as it went flying on top of her but suddenly it stopped a mere inch away from her head. Darth Inhalator just looked confusingly at the canister. He tried to push it down again but to no avail. Even Vader looked at his son in confusion. It then struck him, he turned his head to the top of the stairs and his anger rushed to the surface. There stood Sim Nam with his arms crossed over his chest. With a slight look of his eyes and no body movement the canister went flying straight at Vader, who promptly jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided being crushed by it as it smacked straight into the wall, shaking the entire room and forming cracks in that spot.

Inhalator just stared at what just happened while Leia eyes trailed to see Sim Nam coming down the stairs. She smiled as she fainted from exhaustion. Inhalator just looked at Sim. He proceeded to bring his hand up to choke the man but instead he found himself in the air and then flying straight into the wall. He smashed into it, falling instantly into a heap at the bottom of the wall unconscious. Vader watched as his apprentice was thrown across the room. He then turned back to Sim Nam, his former friend, ally, and brother but now his biggest enemy. The two looked at each other and didn't mutter a word. Finally Vader broke the silence with a hissing voice,

"We meet again my former friend. This time you will pay," said Vader as he brought his hands up and shot Force Lightning at Sim Nam.

The fight had begun.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Patriarchs

**Chapter 10: Battle of the Patriarchs**

The Force Lightning shot straight at Sim who just brought his hand up as he absorbed the force lightning. He then raised his left hand as the same Lightning shot straight out of his finger tips, though amplified to twice the original power, back at Vader. Vader brought both hands up as he absorbed the lightning. Neither showed any expression as their eyes bore into each other with great intensity. They effortlessly began to circle each other like long before as memories began to fill both of their minds. Sim watched as Vader started circling. He was looking at his former friend, ally, and brother. The same man that he fought alongside in the Clone Wars long ago and the very brother that he fought on Mustafar. That was right he told his brain. All these years he had asked Obi-Wan to say that he had fought Anakin on Mustafar and made him into what he was. He couldn't live with the thought that he did it and Obi-Wan being the great Jedi Master he was helped him out. But he could no longer deny it, he was the one that battled Anakin for the last time on Mustafar, the man that had confronted his brother and made him into his very own enemy, the same man that was forced to deliver the death blow to his brother, and the man that left Anakin on the shores of the lava to die in agony to only become Darth Vader hours later. He could see the anger growing within Vader as he also recalled these memories. His hatred that he had allowed to be buried deep within him began to resurface as he looked into the eyes of Sim Nam, the one that defeated him on Mustafar, the one that made him wear a black suit for 20 years, the man that was responsible for everything that happened afterwards. He would make Sim pay.

"I see you've not aged one bit Sim from the last time we met," said Vader with no expression.

"The light side of the Force does that for you. I also see that you are no longer burned to a crisp. I do wonder, how did you return back to your former self, Vader?" said Sim with a slight humor.

"Thanks to the dark side of the force. Because my son joined me in the Dark Side we ventured to an ancient Sith temple that restored me back to my former self," said Vader with an obvious smile on his face. That day had been the best in his life for a long time. He could feel his powers that day without any restrictions and nothing to hinder it. He was the ultimate force user.

"So it took you 20 years? Pretty sad, I could've healed in you in a couple of months," said Sim with some cockiness that had returned from his earlier years no thanks to Han and Leia. This statement only further angered Vader as he resisted the urge to strike Sim down there. He could feel his powers growing further and further. He was more powerful than anyone including Sim Nam.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side, Sim. I might have failed to defeat you in our last duel but I assure you that neither you nor any of your friends will in anything but a coffin ship," said Vader as his eyes once more turned into a bright yellow.

"No, it is you that overestimates the dark side. You've allowed the dark side to control you until you've become weak. Your potential has grown but it is no match for the light side," said Sim.

"Do not try to lie to me. I am no longer some gullible Jedi like you. My powers have grown and I'm now the most powerful Sith or Jedi in the galaxy. Not even you can match me," replied Vader, "give up. You can't win, I suggest you kneel and let me kill you. I promise it to be a fast death."

"I would be fool then. Only a Sith judges his own power," said Sim as he stopped circling. He was now facing Vader directly.

"And a Jedi does not?" replied Vader with the return of his dark tone.

"Nah, we like to let our opponents tell us," said Sim with a grin on his face. He was purposely making Vader agitated. He knew that Vader's anger would eventually be his downfall.

"You do not threaten me, Sim," said Vader as his cloak fell to the ground, revealing his lightsaber hilt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm also sorry that even after 20 years you have not changed. You have become so evil that you have pleasure in watching your children duel. You do not care for anyone except yourself. You truly are a Sith, Vader," said Sim as his Jedi cloak fell to the ground revealing his own silver hilt and his Jedi clothing.

"You think you can stop me? You will try but in the end you will fail," said Vader as his lightsaber hissed to life and a red blade came out.

"No, it is you, my old friend, which will fail. This is an end to your rule, Vader," said Sim as he force pulled his lightsaber into his hand and a black blade came out.

"This is the end for you, Sim," shouted Vader as the fight began.

Vader leaped over to Sim who brought his lightsaber up to block him. The blades turned into a whirlwind of flashes as the two legendary masters of the Force fought to decide the fate of the galaxy. The two's blades spun on their hands as they blocked blow after blow from each other. Sim slashed at Vader who promptly kicked him to only feel a punch to his face afterwards. The two spun around and their blades clashed as their hands locked together as both men tried to push the other back but without any result.

Vader slashed at Sim who did a back flip and dodged it. He leaped at the railing and bounced off of it and brought his blade down in a downwards arch that Vader matched with a spin. The two blades locked together as each looked into the other's eyes. One showed of compassion and good while the other showed of hatred and evil. Vader swiped their blades up as he brought his in a sideways slash into Sims midsection. But Sim foresaw it and brought his lightsaber down to block it and pushed Vader's to the side as he tried the same trick but couldn't accomplish it as Vader blocked it to with a hard hit to the left with his blade. The two disengaged momentarily as they tried to find a weakness in the other. They were too evenly matched and even after 20 years they still knew each other's moves. Sim decided he would employ an old tactic that he learned as a Jedi: stay on the defensive. Sim leaped and twirled at Vader once more as he brought his lightsaber in a downward arc that suddenly changed into a sideways arch as he used the force to turn in midair. Vader was not expected this as his blade missed Sim's. Sim immediately took advantage of this and slashed Vader in the midsection, forming a gash there. Vader screamed in agony as he realized his mistake but he would not give up. Using the dark side of the force he recovered and attacked in full fury at Sim. The two lightsabers clashed as they went into blurs. Vader spun as he blocked another blow to only turn his lightsaber and block another. He jumped sideways as he touched the ground and then spun backwards in an attempt to hit Sim in the back but Sim was already knew this trick as he leaped over Vader's blade. He landed on the ground but leaped sideways, narrowly dodging another blow from Vader. He immediately turned as their lightsabers once more clashed violently.

The two masters disengaged as they once more circled each other. Nothing was working for either of them. The other was too equal to be defeated and an upper hand was unlikely to be gained on either side. As the two patriarchs of each side looked at each other one could tell them far apart. One was the Dark Lord of the Sith and the most powerful user of the Dark side of the Force while the other was the Grand Master of the Jedi and the most powerful Light Side of the Force user. One's eyes were brown while the other was yellow, two opposites. This contest would not be one on lightsabers only both of them knew. It was time for some assistance. Vader retook his Form V position as Sim took his Form IV position. Vader leaped but instead of going after Sim he leaped on top of the next level. Sim followed suit as he targeted Vader's lightsaber. The two once more clashed as their fight spilled out of the hanger bay and into the hallways. Sim leaped all around Vader as Vader turned on his axis and blocked every of Sim's moves while Sim finally leaped over to a ledge before bringing a downward swing on Vader who promptly blocked and brought it down to block another of Sim's blows. The two twirled and spun their lightsabers at each other as they tried to defeat the other. Their lightsabers were no longer recognizable as they were only blurs and lights. The two masters were using the force to guide their lightsabers and block at such speeds, without the force neither would stand a chance at this speed. Vader finally did a back flip as went farther down the hall. Sim followed with a jab at Vader who sidestepped it and brought his blade in a swipe at Sim who just leaped over it and brought his own blade to Vader's side but was blocked. Soon they found themselves battling in the control room where the crew was operating the ship. Admiral Piett watched as the Emperor and Sim fought each other. The crew members began to run out of the control room as the tried to get away from the two battling force users and their deadly blades that were spinning and destroying everything. Vader jumped down from the top floor to where the consoles were, followed closely by Sim who continued the fight as the consoles were destroyed from missed blows and swipes. Sim jumped from that section and leaped to a ledge at the top of the control room. He immediately deignited his lightsaber as he used the force to grab a huge block and throw it at Vader.

Vader immediately saw this and dodged it landing on another platform. He then picked up a large canister and force launched it at Sim who brought his hand up and easily flew it away from him. He then proceeded to force throw the Sith across the room, slamming Vader into the wall. He shook his head as Sim ignited his lightsaber and leaped at him. Vader force called his lightsaber into his hands and ignited it in time to block Sim's lightsaber and get up. He then once more continued the slashing as the two battled off. The picked up large objects and threw them at each other as they missed and slammed into the walls, tables, and consoles. The ship was being destroyed from the inside and Vader's anger was blinding him from noticing it. Sim leaped out of the way of another block as he jumped on to the platform Vader was and slashed at him. Vader met his blow with his own that was easily blocked. The two paced around each other as they exchanged blows and their blades turned once more into blurs of red and black. Sparks flew as the intensity of the fight wore on and the two fought to kill the other. They used whatever they could from their lightsabers to their hands to inflict damage on the other. Sim kicked Vader straight in the chest launching him backwards into the console. Vader immediately threw Force Lighting straight at Sim who couldn't bring his hands up in time to block it. He was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Vader leaped off his platform and bouncing off another he went straight at Sim. Sim immediately put up his hand as he force caught Vader in midair and then with a flick of his hand slammed him into the ceiling and then into the ground before hitting him into two walls before letting him go. But Vader was not fazed as his anger continued to fuel is body, even if it was in physical hurt. He pulled out his fist as he Force-Choked Sim. Sim went to his throat but closed his eyes doing a similar feat as Leia did and released his force choke but instead of merely pushing Vader's hand back, he used the light and slammed Vader across the room into the wall. Both of them jumped to the center where their lightsabers twirled around each other while not moving. Neither of the lightsabers hit each other until the blades finally locked. Both masters had one hand on their blades as they brought their hands up to force throw the other. Their two hands stayed in place as the two used the full power of the force to try and throw them but they were too equally matched. Instead they found that the room began to shake violently as screens and windows exploded and shattered while metal was bent and the walls collapsed around them. The floor began to crack and fall apart as the two continued without relenting from the damage they were doing. Sparks flew out of the computers as they were crushed by the awesome might of the force colliding. In one second finally both gave away, as they were force threw across the room and both slammed into the wall, momentarily ending the fight. Their lightsabers flew from their hands, as did so, automatically deigniting.

But the fight was far from over yet. Vader and Sim picked themselves up before calling their lightsaber and reigniting them. Both of them knew that this fight would not end with a draw but in the end a win for either side. Vader jumped at Sim who blocked him and once again started the lightsaber duel. The duel left the control room as they made their way into the flight hangers where the spacecrafts were all stored. As they entered the room there lightsabers swung at each other, sometimes scrapping and slashing into the fighters. As their fight continued, Sim once more did a back flip onto a fighter panel. He promptly, using the force, picked up one of the fighters and hurled it at Vader. Vader Force-jumped out of the way as the picked up another fighter and chucked it at Sim. Sim instantly caught it with the force and picked up 5 others and then sent them straight at Vader. Vader picked up three fighters and smashed it into another three fighters coming at him before catching the rest and hurling them back at Sim. Sim just merely put up a Force Shield around himself causing the fighters to bounce off of him and crash into the ground. He then proceeded to pick up one of the TIE-Bombers and a couple of fighters. He smashed them together as they formed a huge ball and a grin showed up on his face for the first time in the entire battle, "Batter up Vader!" he shouted as he threw it at Vader. He jumped out of the way from the ball as it slammed into the wall causing the room to begin to crash as cracks formed and the support structures began to fall apart. Neither of them, though, seemed to care as the fight continued with their lightsabers. Sim force grabbed Vader's lightsaber from him and brought the two lightsabers at him but Vader jumped backwards and chucked a piece of the rubble at him causing him to lose concentration. Vader instantly grabbed his lightsaber again and attacked Sim once more. The two spun and leaped as their lightsabers danced and they made their way out of the destroyed hanger bay. As they entered the engine room, hisses could be heard all over. The two continued not seeing the danger as they slammed each other into the wall. Suddenly, the reactor exploded, though not significantly, and hurled the two apart. Sim shook his head as he recalled his lightsaber and attacked Vader once more who got up and blocked his blows. The two continued until being forced to leap toward each other and land on the same platform level.

Vader shot Force Lightning at Sim who deignited his lightsaber and used his hands to deflect it back. The two tried to overcome each others force powers with Vader beginning to gain the upper hand. As Sim weakened from the blow and inability to absorb all of it be began to show pain in his face,

"Do you realize now Sim that you are no match for the dark side? I am the most powerful Force user in the galaxy and once I'm through with you I will destroy Leia and her friends. You lose, Sim!" shouted Vader as a smile formed on his face and he started laughing. Suddenly something clicked in Sim as those words rang in his head. His face turned from pain once more into seriousness as he turned to look Vader in the eyes directly. Sim could feel his powers once more as he began to deflect the lightning once more at Vader to the point Vader's eyes widened in sheer fear as he began to get overpowered by his own Force Lightning. Sim pushed the lightning farther and farther into Vader as he began to weaken but before he could finally end the fight the Force powers exploded in an explosion that hurled the two masters far apart and slammed them into the wall with such force that they slumped to the ground and the room fell apart. Everything went black for both of them as they slipped into darkness and unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11: The Soul of a Jedi

**Chapter 11: The Soul of a Jedi**

The room lay in rubble and despair. Sparks shot out of wires and broken systems as two bodies lay on the floor next to the wall. One body began to twitch as the previously unconscious form began to gain consciousness. Sim's eye's fluttered to life as he jolted up. He looked around the room and saw nothing, only destruction. It all was slowly coming back to him, the fight and the end result. Sim could feel that he had been knocked hard on the head, from the headache that was pounding the inside of his brain right now. He slowly edged himself up as he stood for the first time in hours. He began to slowly walk over to the other body. Sim force-called his lightsaber into his hand as he ignited it again.

Vader lay on the ground motionless until his fingers curled for a split second. The next his eyes slowly opened up as light filtered to his brain. At first everything was blurry but soon everything snapped clear and he jogged his brain on what had happened. The fight between him and Sim Nam had left him unconscious. As he tried to get up, he noticed for the first time that his lower body was underneath a huge chunk of concrete that had fallen from the ceiling. He could feel that his legs were broken along with his hip bones. He was immobilized. As he lay back down, suddenly a shadow fell over him and he realized who it was. Sim peered at him with piercing eyes that showed no expression. His black lightsaber was ignited as he walked closer.

"So this is how it ends, Vader," said Sim as he nudged forward, evermore.

"You did this to me! You were too scared to fight me head on so you had to trap me underneath a rock to kill me," shouted Vader with only venom in his voice and fire in his eyes that glowed yellow once more.

"Do you listen to yourself? You've have done all this yourself," said Sim with little change in his voice as he brought his blade to Vader's neck, "This is the end for you, Vader."

"You can't kill me. The Jedi would never have," said Vader with a sigh remembering his former self and a tear crossed his cheek for the first time in over 20 years, the last time when Palpatine told him that Padme had died.

Suddenly, Sim's eyes became distant, as if he was in deep thought. The words that Vader had muttered were gnawing in his head, "It's not the way of the Jedi!" shouted a voice into his head. It was not the voice of Vader, himself, Luke, or Leia. It was the voice of Obi-Wan. He glanced at Vader, seeing his face wet and him for once off-guard. Sim could only feel pity for his former friend but at the same time he wanted so desperately to strike him down in his spot and free the galaxy. But could he? Was it really what he was supposed to do? A Jedi would never harm anyone that was unguarded or defenseless. Suddenly, a bright light flashed before him as it exploded, causing Sim to close his eyes momentarily. When he opened them up, he was no longer in a room with Vader but in an endless area of white. He looked up and saw a man in his old age yet he was as strong as buck. He had long flowing hair and traditional beard of a Jedi. It was Qui-Gon.

"Hello, my young friend," said Qui-Gon in his usual wise voice.

"Hello, Master Jinn. It's been a long time. And please, I'm not young," said Sim with a smirk.

"You will always be to me, my former apprentice. But I have come to me for more urgent matters," said the old Jedi.

"Yes master, I wish to know why you brought me here," replied Sim

"Sim, you must not allow your pride and anger to overwhelm you into killing Anakin. He may no longer be on the light-side but he is still the Chosen One," said Qui-Gon.

"The Chosen One? Master, I used to believe that till the days before this duel, but now I no longer believe so. Vader has become the very thing that the Jedi swore to destroy. If I don't destroy him, he will continue his rampage of destruction and further consolidate Luke to the dark side," said Sim with obvious anger in his tone.

"My former padawan, you can not say so. You must bring Vader back to the light side, not try to fulfill a prophecy meant for him," said Qui-Gon.

"Master, I'm not trying to fulfill a prophecy. I'm trying to do what I think is right, and that is too defeat the evil, which Vader is. He was once my brother, but now he is little more than just a shell pack full of darkness," said Sim as he closed his eyes in regret.

"Killing him is not the Jedi way, my former apprentice. If you wish to defeat the Sith, you will help him. Only then will you save the galaxy," said Qui-Gon as the room once more faded into darkness.

Sim opened his eyes as he found himself once more in the room with his blade still at Vader's throat. He looked at him at then at his blade. His feelings raged inside him. One side told him to strike Vader down now and defeat the Sith while the other side told him to let Vader live and try to convert him back to the light side. Sim, for the first time in a long time, couldn't tell which side to listen. Then the voice of Qui-Gon once more rang into his head, "It is not the way of the Jedi." He once more looked at his blade and at Vader who was staring at him, anticipating the death blow. With a deep sigh, Sim deactivated his lightsaber. Vader's eyes opened up in surprise,

"What are you doing," shouted Vader, "finish me off!"

"No," replied Sim, "it would not be the way of the Jedi, Vader. If I kill you, I will be no different from a Sith and my enemy."

Sim turned around and walked away from Vader who kept shouting, "I HATE YOU!" All that Sim offered as a reply was a tear that ran down his cheek and fell to the ground. He exited the engine room as he surveyed the damage, the entire ship was a wreck and would soon be a danger, but Sim had no intention of helping them. He could sense that Luke was gaining consciousness and he would be able to rescue the ship, but he wouldn't be able to gain that for long enough for them to escape. As he entered the room with the Falcon in it, he peered off. He still saw that Leia was on the ground unconscious while Han, Lando, and Chewie were on the extension deck of the Falcon, also unconscious from Vader's force-choke. He walked over to Leia as he force-called her lightsaber to him and picked her up. He swung her over his shoulder as he used the force to pull the rest into the ship. He deposited them into the Lounging area as he went to the cockpit.

The engines of the Falcon fired up as he force opened the docking bay doors. Using the controlling stick, he sprang the Falcon to life as it roared away from the Executor and off into space. The blockade that the Imperial Fleet had before, had since dissolved. most likely from Vader's command when they had captured them. As the ship entered hyperspace, Sim got up and went over to the room where everyone was. He peered at Leia, who opened her eyes gently.

"Sim, what happened to Vader and Luke," said Leia with still exhaustion in her eyes.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine," replied Sim as she once more dozed off into unconsciousness. He plopped himself on to a chair as he began to mediate once more. He would need the force to help him regain the strength and light that he had lost from his epic battle with Vader.

Everything seemed to be going nowhere for Sim as he faded off into his deep mediation and relaxation.

_**Authors Note: Thisis a bit short for a chapter but lack of timedoes that. And alsoPlease, please, please review! I would love to hear everyone's opinion on the story. Is it good? okay? bad? These kind of comments help and it really only takes a couple of seconds, so please review. I thank everyone that has reviewed the story so far. Hope you guys continue to read the story and its continously epic plot and mystery.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Spirit of a Jedi

**Chapter 12: Spirit of a Jedi**

The Falcon soared through space as it made its way to Icylian. Sim mediated in the Lounging area where the others had already gotten up. It had been 3 days since the face off between him and Vader on the Executor, and 3 days since the memories had once more formed in his brain's surface of long ago. All he could do for these past days was mediate. He had purposely avoided the others, fearing that they may ask what happened long ago and the gang also avoided him, in noticing his behavior. But today, he had enough of this, his old master's words still haunted him, "It's not the way of the Jedi." Qui-Gon's words meant so little yet so much. Was it really smart to let Vader survive? He had been only moments away from freeing the galaxy from evil and yet he had passed it over on the words of a spirit long dead. This had dominated his thoughts for the past couple of days, and with no one to talk to, it seemed like it was only getting deeper.

As if in a cue of help from the Force, Leia suddenly entered his room causing him to leave his meditation stance for a second before returning to it. She crossed her legs as she went into her mediating stance, too. Once deep within it, she tried to once more open up her bond with her master, a bond that had been blocked for the past couple of days to her astonishment.

"Master, why are you blocking me from you?" said Leia in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Leia, but I would rather not talk about it," replied Sim.

"But, I can help. What has been plaguing you for the past couple of days, Master?" said Leia. There was a momentary second of silence as Leia waited for him to answer. Finally he caved.

"Leia, the reason why I've blocked my thoughts is that after my duel with Vader, I'm not sure about my choices," said Sim.

"What do you mean?" replied Leia with obvious interest.

"You see, at the end of our battle, I was about to kill Vader but the spirit of my old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, came back to me and told me not too. Reluctantly, I followed it. Now I question if that was the right decision," replied Sim. Leia didn't say a word for what seemed to be an eternity after he answered. This was truly a battle only her master could handle. But suddenly, something else came into her mind that had been poking and nibbling at her interiors for a long time.

"Master, I wish to know something. Would you be willing to answer?" said Leia with obvious strain in her voice from something.

"Yes, I will," replied Sim.

"I want to know, what happened long ago, why my father turned to the dark side?" blurted Leia. She had wanted to make it more... transitional but it just came out like an eruption from a volcano on Mustafar.

Sim's heart sank once more, as he knew she was going to ask it. He had dreaded this moment ever since she had arrived months before on Lamon to being her destiny and once more awake an exiled Sim Nam. But the genie was out and there was nothing he could do about it but to tell her what really happened long ago.

"Well, Leia, to understand what happened long ago you must realize that back then there was no Galactic Empire or Imperial rule. It was called the Galactic Republic, which was lead by the Galactic Senate. Back then, in the waning years of the Old Jedi Order, I was a padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the same master that had instructed Obi-Wan Kenobi long ago. While Obi-Wan became Anakin's master, I was apprenticed to Qui-Gon. It was then that I and Anakin became very close friends and partners. We were arguably the best duo in the entire order and we tried to be put on the same mission every time. We often sparred together and our powers increased along with our combat capability. I was 3 years younger than Anakin at the time. When the Clone Wars came, the Jedi became the Generals in the Clone Army. I and Anakin were often paired up on joint missions where our skills complemented each other to the point that we could take entire planets with just our own forces behind us. While Anakin had exceptional knowledge in engineering, piloting, and technology, I was an expert tactician and strategist allowing us both to conquer worlds in swift strikes and with some of the most daring plans ever conceived. Those were the hay days of the Jedi Order, oddly enough. Around a year before the end of the Clone Wars, I became Jedi Knight at age 17 while it had taken Anakin till age 21 to gain that status. That was the first wedge between our friendships because of Anakin's frustration with the Council along with my promotion. Although I downplayed this during the time, it was really evident that he had a slight jealousy for my new status. Around that same time, Qui-Gon was killed by Count Dooku after sacrificing himself to protect the lives of two innocent civilians, causing Anakin to resent me further. He believed that I could have saved Qui-Gon but didn't do so. But really made Anakin and me enemies was when I was promoted to the status of Jedi Master after killing a Dark Jedi by the name of Yrek Choolin on Reshan," said the old master with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't want to further the story as he knew that Leia probably wanted to know, but he wished not to relive them for now.

Leia looked at Sim with utter shock. The past had certainly been horrifying for those who were close to Anakin. She could only feel the pain that Sim had, but at the same time she felt resentment toward the Jedi Council. It seemed that the Jedi Council was always hindering Anakin. She could see how he had become a mess in the waning days of the Old Republic.

Silently, Leia got up as she left the meditation room. Sim could feel that she was confused on how to react and he had not expected it any bit different. The burden of the past was on him only, no other Jedi was alive now, that he was aware of, that remembered the past. Only he knew what happened so long ago during the final days of the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. With a sigh he allowed himself to further descend into his meditation and reach calmness.

Vader's eyes shot open as found his vision blurred. He tried to focus but his vision was blurring that. He shook his head as his vision began to clear up and become sharper until he could see clearer. He was in a grey room on one of the beds. Vader pulled off the sheets as he got up from his bed and walked to the window. He was obviously on one of the Imperial ship but it wasn't the Executor, this ship was far too small. He turned away from the room as he began to find his clothes, he didn't want to spend anymore time in this retched room. It brought back memories of his first moments as Vader and all those images that happened in the following seconds. As he dressed himself in his normal wardrobe, the door suddenly flashed open as Darth Inhalator stepped in. He immediately saw his father up and getting his clothes on:

"Master, I'm glad to see you are awake now," said Inhalator as he moved over to the bed and pressed a red button to get a maid to clean up the room.

"Yes, my apprentice, how long have I been in here? And what ship are we on?" said Vader as he pulled on his sith robe and looked in the mirror.

"Well, master, you've been unconscious for the past 48 hours while were on the Terin-Class Hospital Ship," said Inhalator as he turned around to face his master.

"I've been out that long!" shouted Vader with anger in his voice. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord of the Sith had been knocked unconscious for the past 2 days. How humiliating.

"Yes, master, it seems also that we have lost track of where Sim and Leia have disappeared too," said Darth Inhalator as he sat down on to one of the guest chairs in the room.

Vader scowled at the thought. "Damn them, then. Sim is a coward. He proved it by not being able to defeat me in an open engagement," shouted Vader as he made his way to the door but suddenly stopped and turned toward Darth Inhalator and asked, "Where's the executor?"

"Well, it seems that during your duel with Sim Nam, you destroyed the ship from the inside. It has been sent to the repair shop in Corillean Shipyards. It will be back within the month," said Inhalator as he got up and proceeded to leave the room with his father.

As they left the room, Vader pressed a button and signaled for a shuttle to get ready to leave. They were going to a new place till the Executor was repaired, the Death Star. As they entered the shuttle, the Hanger bay doors opened and the shuttle flew out and the Death Star came up on the windshield. Only a couple of months before, had the Death Star been completed around Endor. This was the same place that the Imperial Fleet had destroyed the Rebel Alliance and ended the Galactic Civil War once and for all. The future was set in stone with the Empire ruling. Not even Sim could do anything about it.

The Falcon sped to the clouded world as Han got ready to enter the atmosphere. They had finally arrived at Icylian after traveling for over a week and Han desperately wanted to step on hard planet. As the Falcon entered the atmosphere he noticed the same effect happened as on Lamon, the windshield didn't freeze up even if the place was covered and snow and it looked cold. He imagined that the place was the same as Lamon on the ground too.

The Falcon sped across the landscape as Sim directed them to a location behind a mountain revealing a large building. It was a stone building that had four pillars with one center dome. It was made out of marble and what seemed like ice. It had what seemed like a landing pad too where the Falcon gently landed on as the ramp opened up to let the passengers out.

As Leia walked out into the grounds, she gasped at the size of the building. It was huge, bigger than anything she had seen in her life. As Sim and the rest of the crew came out, Leia turned to Sim

"This place is huge! I never imagined any building being this big," said Leia as she looked at every part of it.

"This was a Jedi Temple back in the day. It is strong with the light side of the force and Jedi used to come here if they ever needed the help of the force or wanted to be surrounded by it, something that came useful when Dark Jedi were being purged of the darkness within their heart," said a solemn master as he walked out of the ship and onto the hard stone. Memories flooded his head of his childhood but he quickly pushed them aside.

As Han, Lando, and Chewie walked out of the ship, they looked at the ground instead of the ship.

"Hey, Sim, can you honestly tell me why this snow doesn't... well...doesn't feel like snow," said an interested Lando as he continued to touch the snow but felt no coldness but a nice tingle of warmth.

"Well, Lando, the light side of the force on the planet has a warming effect on the snow, making the planet seem cold but in essence actually quite nice. One of the great mysteries of the Force, you could say," said Sim as he began to leave the ship and walk into the large temple. The others followed suite.

For the next couple of weeks, the gang stayed in the temple as they formulated what would be their next move. But as they did so, Leia began to get frustrated at her powers. During her fight with Luke, she realized that she was still not a master in the force like Sim. She didn't understand how he was able to slam Legions of Storm troopers into the wall with a slight flick of his wrist while force picking up large objects with just a glance. He had so many mysterious powers too. He could trap blaster shots and even shoot them back with just the use of the force. He was capable of creating fire, manipulating air and water, and even controls the ground. She had seen him once even freeze an entire lake on Lamon with just using his hands. Han would remark, "it's like the man is the complete controller of nature." She desperately wanted to know how he knew these powers and more.

Sim walked through the corridors of the Archive area as he made his way to the door. He had been catching up on some information he was learning that could be useful when suddenly Leia popped up at the door. He could sense that she wanted something. As he walked over to Leia he greeted her with a nod of his head.

"Hello, Leia, what can I do for you," said Sim as he walked by her as she followed.

"Master, I wish to ask you something," said Leia without making eye contact. He could sense what was coming.

"Yes, and what would that be?" said Sim as they made their way to the dining area for lunch.

"Master, I wish to learn more of the force. I wish to become a master of the force like you, someone that can wield power to protect others. Compared to you, I'm like a youngling still," said Leia as she dumped all her feelings before him as if she was in a game of Sabaac.

Sim stopped as there was a moment of silence. He had foreseen that she would ask this one day, as it was the way of the Skywalkers to yearn for more power. That was why Anakin became Darth Vader and why Luke became Darth Inhalator, but he could sense something different in Leia. She was not brash or impulsive. She was a sharp thinker and only light filled her heart. And unlike her father or brother, her feelings seemed to be straightforward and not a hurricane. He knew that if they were to win, she would have to learn about everything about the Force, even the stuff that he wished not to teach for her own safety.

"Very well, my apprentice. I will instruct you in the Advanced Forms of the Force. For now, though, we will go and eat and then meditate. After that, we will be your tutoring," said Sim with a sigh realizing that he might have just opened up a can of worms that he wished not to open.

"Thank You, master. I will not disappoint you," said Leia with a huge grin on her face as joy filled her. She would finally learn the true ways of the Force but little did she realize that this was the most dangerous part of the Force.

_**Author Note: Please, please, please review! Thanks again to all the people that have reviewed so far, but if more people reviewed, I could see if I was doing a good job or not. If you do review, I greatly apprieciate it.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Ways of the Force

**Chapter 13: The Ways of the Force**

Leia patiently waited as Sim came out of the meditation room. For the past hour, the two had meditated and Leia was getting anxious for her lessons. She eagerly wanted to learn the ways of the Force and do the stuff that Sim could. She had always been intrigued how he commanded the Force with such talent and wondered if one day she would be able to.

Sim walked out of the meditation room and silently made his way to the outside gardens of the temple. Leia followed suit and came out and walked up to Sim, who turned and faced her,

"Leia, first you have to realize that wanting power just for power is not the way of the Jedi. I know you want it for good, but to be honest the way your feelings are leaking is suggesting that you just want it. That is the way of the Sith," said Sim in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry, Master. Its just so intriguing, but I want it so that I can protect my friends and innocent people," replied Leia with an honest look and voice. Sim sighed, he would teach her anyways.

"Very well then, you will learn the ways of the Force. But be assured, this requires a complete mastery of the basics or else you will fail," said Sim as he began to walk deeper into the gardens.

"I understand, Master. I won't fail you," replied Leia as she followed him.

Sim walked a couple of yards before stopping while Leia did the same.

"Okay then, first you must learn how to use these powers. You see, the basic forms of the Force require you to not use your emotions and act as if you were separate from the Force, but that does not work for the Advanced Force techniques. First, I want you to pick up that entire pillar over there," said Sim as Leia glanced at it. Her eyes opened up wide as she realized what she was suppose to do. The pillar was enormous, being over 100s of feet high and many wide. She looked at her master,

"How do you expect me to do that? It's impossible," replied Leia who still had a look of disbelief on her face. Sim shook his head in disappointment.

"There is no impossible, my apprentice. The Force makes sure of that," replied Sim as he walked over and crossed his legs and sat down.

"I will sit here until you pick this up and can manipulate it. Once that happens, we will go to the next level of your training," replied Sim as he closed his eyes and began meditating again.

Leia turned from him and glanced at the huge pillar. She closed her eyes as she cleared her mind and using the Force she tried to budge it. The lightness surrounded her as she radiated every brighter and she brought her hands up. She signaled for it to move, but instead it stood still, not even vibrating. She tried again but this time with more power, but still couldn't do it. Then she tried again as she called upon all the power within her to lift the object and from the surrounding area but to no avail. It was too large. She continued to try and try and try all day as minutes turned into hours. The day wore on as she tried to do so, but finally she gave up. She walked over to Sim,

"I can't do it! You're asking for the impossible!" shouted Leia as she stormed off to sit down to relax.

Sim sighed as he saw that she was like her father and brother and even like himself in his earlier years. Impatience was a trait of the Skywalkers and himself. That was probably because he spent too much time around Anakin long ago. As Leia watched him, she had frustration in her eyes. With a loud sigh, he closed his eyes. He imagined the pillar as if it was himself. He made himself the pillar as he called upon himself to lift it. He used his emotions to blend himself within it until he became the pillar. Leia watched him as he didn't move. Suddenly she saw as the pillar began to move, it became uprooted as it went into the air. She looked at awe as without even moving the pillar moved in the air as he toyed with it. Finally, he put it back where he found it before as if it was a mere toy that he just picked up. She walked over to Sim who was getting up.

"how... How did you do that?" asked an astonished Leia.

"Use the Force, my apprentice. Like I said, you are keeping yourself separate from the force. You must become one with the Living Force. Everything in the world has a force, using the Living Force you must become one with whatever you wish to manipulate. The only way to become one with the force within whatever you are manipulating is to use your emotions," said Sim.

"But Master, the Jedi are forbidden to use emotions. It leads to the dark side," said Leia.

"No, emotions do not lead to the dark side, intentions do. Emotions fuels ones powers, making one feel strong and he/she becomes so absorbed in his/her powers that he begins to act as if he was the ruler and that leads to the Sith. There is no dark side and light side of the Force. There is only the Force. Just remember, the difference between a light side user that uses emotions and a dark side user that uses emotion is that a light side user guides his passion and emotions to help him achieve good while a dark side user lets his passion and emotions guide him to achieve evil. Just remember the light and you will never fall to the dark side," said Sim as he patted her.

She still had much to learn.

Vader through the limping body of an officer to the ground as another person came and picked him up. This was the latest in a string of officers that had been killed for their utter lack of competence. The fight with Sim had further fueled his hatred and emotions as he vented them on his crew. His son and apprentice stood next to him with no emotions, like always. But before Vader could do anything, his apprentice interjected with a comment,

"Master, I wish to know, how we to find Leia and Sim Nam are?" asked his apprentice with no difference in his tone. It was hard, cold, and evil, nothing less.

"We are having our top spies infiltrate planets to find any sources. It seems that Sim is blocking their Force Signatures from our detection. He is skilled with the Force, I must say," replied Vader with obvious annoyance in his voice at his opponent's abilities.

"But what shall our next move be? I can sense something growing stronger through the Force. It is Leia, I know it, master," said Inhalator as he continued to be motionless.

"Good, my apprentice, you are learning to detect increasing of your opponents powers through the Force. This is a valuable dark side skill that I assure you, will come in handy. But for now, I want you to go to the planet of Ewaro and bring it under Imperial Command. Take the 2nd Imperial Fleet to the place and if they wish to fight, turn it into glass. Understand, my apprentice," said Vader with an icy voice, "I also want you to use that ability of yours to track down its source. Do not fail me, my apprentice."

Inhalator nodded as he walked down the stairs and out of the room leaving Vader alone in his own darkness and anger.

Objects of all kind flew through the air as Leia concentrated on them. It had been weeks since the beginning of her instructions in the ways of the Force and she had been progressing quickly. She was able to lift gigantic objects without even having to close her eyes anymore. She could even lift multiple objects without it being much harder.

Sim watched as she progressed with her training. She was a quick learner and had quickly learned to control and guide her emotions for good use. He had utter confidence that she would never use these for evil, like her brother and father. Yet she still had much to learn.

As Leia put down her last object, Sim walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"Well done, my apprentice. It is time you learn some other techniques. You have solidified your knowledge and this new knowledge will allow you to do whatever you wish," said Sim as he walked over to the top of the hill.

"Leia, I want you to control this gust of wind that comes," said Sim and as if in answering his call, a gust of wind came that almost knocked her off balance yet didn't even make Sim move or nudge, at the least.

"How, though, master?" asked Leia.

"The same way you did with the rocks and objects you picked up," replied Sim.

Leia began to concentrate on the wind as she became one with it. She imagined herself gusting through the air as if she was now one with the wind. Using her emotions to fuel her desires, she slowed the wind down until it was just a slight breeze. She then got an idea. Summoning all her power, she directed a full-blown gust of wind straight at Sim, trying to catch him off-guard. But for reason she couldn't. Sim smiled as she immediately slowed down to a stop before Sim before the wind gusted straight at Leia causing her to fall down on her back.

"My apprentice, it would be wise not to try and challenge your master," said Sim with a chuckle as he walked away. This was the end for today and Leia was progressing better. She would need to, as Sim had felt that Luke, or now as he called himself, Darth Inhalator, was becoming more powerful by the day.


	14. Chapter 14: Memories of the Past

**Chapter 14: Memories of the Past**

The planet was full of smoke as Sim looked out of the window. Lava flowed everywhere and mountains erupted, as if in anger over something or something that was about to happen. He used the force to detect if anyone was nearby and got the reply from the force he wanted. He opened the closet door as he made his way to the outside. But before he turned the corner, he checked his belt as he felt for his lightsaber and found it right where he wanted it, clipped to his belt. He was about to do something he wished he never wanted to do. He stepped from the edge and found himself at the end of the ramp.

Outside Anakin and Padme were talking as Padme seemed to be pleading with Anakin over something.

"Anakin, come back, I love you!" shouted Padme with tears coming from her eyes. But Anakin was too blind to see it as he only saw Sim at the top of the ramp and instantly his anger ignited.

"LIAR!" shouted Anakin with lust and anger in his eyes. Padme immediately swung around to see Sim at the top of the ramp to her ship. He had somehow snuck aboard her ship to find Anakin.

"No!" shouted Padme as she tried to look at Anakin but his anger had already consumed him

"You're with him!" said Vader angrily, "You brought him here to kill me." Vader instantly brought his hand up as he began to Force-Choke Padme, who was pleading for him to stop, but his anger had already take control of him.

Sim walked down the ramp as he shouted, "Let her go, Anakin." This seemed to infuriate Anakin further as he squeezed harder. Sim repeated again, "Let..her..go!" Finally, Vader released his grip as Padme collapsed unconscious to the ground. Sim looked at her trying to sense if she was still alive.

"You turned her against me!" shouted Vader as if he was accusing Sim of choking her.

"You have done that yourself," replied Sim as he glanced away from the lump of body that is Padme back to Vader. Immediately he began to pace around as he let his robe fall to the ground.

"You will not take away from me!" shouted an angered Vader as he moved as if he was a bull ready to kill.

"Your lust for power and your anger has already done that," replied Sim as he began to pace around, trying to get near Padme's body to check her pulse and health.

"I have one question for you Vader, why? Why did you betray everyone that cared for you? Why did you go to the dark side? Why did you push the people that love you away?" asked Sim as they began to circle, "you've allowed the Dark Lord of the Sith to control you until... until you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Do not try to lecture me with your Jedi ways. I can see through the lies that the Jedi have told the galaxy. I thought the Jedi were good but they are the true bad guys and I will protect the galaxy from them," replied Vader as he walked away from Padme and turned his back to Sim. Sim immediately moved toward Padme and checked her pulse. She was luckily still alive, though, barely.

"Lies? What is sad is that you've become so consumed by the dark side that you've allowed your own lies to deceive you until you actually take them to be the truth," said Sim coldly for the first time Anakin had heard.

"Shut up, Sim! You don't understand the power of the dark side. You are too weak to. I have become more powerful than anyone including you and your jealous!" shouted Vader. Sim could see that whatever part of Anakin that was good had been tossed away and all that was left was evil in a shell.

"Is that what it is all about? Power?" shouted Sim.

"No, I am achieving this power to save my wife!" said Vader calmly for the first time since the talking had begun.

"Are you mad? Why don't you look at your wife?" said Sim in disbelief, "She's unconscious because of you. This isn't about her this about your quest and lust for power! You always were one to want power."

"Don't make me kill you!" replied Vader, neither denying nor accepting what Sim said.

"Kill me for what? Telling you the truth? That's a great excuse, Anakin," replied Sim.

"I've had enough of you. I am going to get rid of once and for all. If you're not going to join me, then that will be your fate," shouted Vader as he pulled out his lightsaber and turned toward Sim.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutistic. I'm sorry that you've allowed yourself to be blinded by power. You truly have become the very thing you swore to destroy," said Sim as he let his robe fall to the ground and unclipped his lightsaber, "this is the end for you my friend."

Vader narrowed his eyes on Sim as he shouted, "You will try!" as he ignited his lightsaber and struck at Sim. Sim ignited his lightsaber as a black blade hummed to life as the two clashed. Sim blocked Anakin's moves as he went on the defensive and twirled his lightsaber, meeting every block of Anakin. Inside his head, Sim shouted for his body to stop fighting but he no longer had control over himself. The battle wore on as they fought in every part of Mustafar until finally they came to the dreaded part where Sim was on top of the black beach.

"Its over Anakin, I have the high ground," shouted Sim as he deignited his lightsaber.

"You underestimate my power!" said Anakin as he challenged Sim.

"No Anakin, you are overestimating your own. Please, don't try it!" shouted Sim as he got ready for the inevitable. Anakin seemed not to care about his warning as he force leaped across the air but before he landed Sim turned and with one twirl of his lightsaber he cut off Anakin's limbs, letting him fall to the ground. Suddenly his vision began to fade away as he blurred.

Sim shot up as he found himself in a dark room. He looked around the room and realized it was nighttime and he had been dreaming again. He looked at himself and realized that he was sweat drenched along with the bed. He put his head in his hands as he coursed it through his hair. These dreams had been happening for the past week for some odd reason. He had tried to meditate them away but they didn't leave him alone.

Sim moved out of bed as he walked outside to see the time, it was almost 7:00 in the morning, about time for him to wake up. As he got ready for his usual day, he got into the refresher and took a long shower to think about his dream. All it seemed so real and the memories always scared him to the core, he would never forget that day, no matter what he tried. He walked out of the shower as he began to dress. He put on his usual black Jedi pants as he pulled on his black-colored Jedi undershirt before he pulled on his light brown/tanish Jedi vest. Finally he put on his pure black Jedi robe and walked out of the door and into the kitchen. He found Han, Lando, Chewie, and Leia sitting at the table eating breakfast as he entered.

"Good morning, old man," said Han with a cocky smile. He would always say that to Sim even if he wasn't really that old.

"Shut up, Han. Good morning, master," said Leia as she poured him coffee and he sat down to eat his pancakes. Lando said hi and nodded while Chewie gave his usual growl in his own tongue saying, "Good morning".

After breakfast, Sim immediately departed them as he went to the top of the hill. He always loved feeling the warm breeze come against him as if energized him with light and got rid of any doubts within him. He closed his eyes as the wind passed him and made his robe wave alongside it. It reminded him of the top of the Jedi Temple in Courscant before the Empire and Anakin's fall. Both he and Anakin would stay up there and meditate rather than have to be in the regular boring meditation room. He remembered how they always got in trouble for that but didn't stop causing Master Windu to finally give up and let them to continue. He was so full in the feelings and memory that he didn't even realize that Leia was coming up the hill. She stopped next to him as she bathed in the wind and sun, her own robe flowing behind her. She turned to her master.

"Master, why do you dress like that? I've always wondered since I've seen in the old records that Jedi dressed in light brownish-tannic color clothing but you and father didn't. Father wore entirely black while you wear black except for your light-brown vest," asked curiously Leia.

"Well, neither of us was very strict followers of the code, well as strict as Obi-Wan and the other masters wanted us to be. Anyways, I found this to suite me the best while Anakin found wearing entirely black to suit him the best," replied Sim with a slight smile.

"So are we going to begin training or what?" asked Leia with a grin.

"Yes, my padawan we will. In fact, I have a few new tricks to teach you," said Sim as he walked up to a boulder. Leia followed suit as they stopped in front of it. Sim touched it as he felt its rough, gradient texture.

"You see this Leia. Well, I want you to destroy it so that it is complete dust," said Sim without taking his eyes away from the boulder. Leia just looked at him quizzing.

"Uh, well, could you demonstrate how you do that?" said Leia as she tried to avoid showing that she knew no clue on how to accomplish the task.

"Very well, then," replied Sim as he pulled his hand up. He gently touched the rock as he focused his force powers through it. He used his emotions to stir up his powers as he became one with the rock. He could feel its texture as if he was actually it. Using this he forced the light to break it. Outside, Leia just watched as nothing happened. Suddenly, Sim just glanced at the rock as it completely disintegrated before there eyes into a pile of fine dust. Leia eye's opened wider than a saucer as she glanced at the pile and then at Sim. She couldn't even say anything but Sim told her what to do,

"Now your turn, my apprentice," said Sim as he moved away and the trials began.

Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain as a something flashed in his eyes. A red blade battling another lightsaber blade as the two came together before the wielder of the other blade fell to the ground exhausted. He was obviously outmatched by the red blade user as he found himself at death. The image disappeared right before the end as Sim opened his eyes. He turned to Leia who was looking at him with surprise,

"Leia, I want you to work on this. I have something to do and won't be back for a couple of days, now," said Sim as he turn and ran back to the house leaving Leia shocked.

Lord Vader and Inhalator walked up the hallway of the Executor as they went to the Command Room. They had finally gotten the ship back from repairs and they were headed off to find a rogue Jedi out in the Outer Rim. Although it wasn't Sim Nam but it still was some Jedi and he wanted to personally kill him.

As he walked into the room, any chatting that had been taking place had abruptly cut off, leaving the room silent. He walked up to Admiral Piett as he looked him in the eye.

"Is my shuttle ready? Do we have the coordinates?" asked Inhalator in a cold, commanding voice.

"Yes, my Lord. Everything has been prepared for you and our intelligence has notified us that the Jedi doesn't know that we have found him," said Piett with a sting of fear and nervousness in his voice. He was obviously scared of the Sith pair and that was exactly how they wanted it to be.

"Very well, when I come back, have Jedi Knight Coffish Grimen removed from the search list," said Inhalator with a tinge of evil in his voice as he walked into his ship. Vader watched as his apprentice left and boarded his ship, knowing he would accomplish his task with great capability.

The shuttle immediately departed the place as it flew to the planet that they had found the Jedi. Vader knew that the Jedi Knight would not stand a chance against a Dark Lord of the Sith. It was a shame that he had been a friend of his master at the old Jedi temple, but that did not concern Inhalator who knew that Vader no longer cared for the name or meaning of Anakin or Skywalker, which he neither did too.

The shuttle made its way through the atmosphere as it streaked across the planet. Finally it came to a remote part of the planet with a small hut in the middle of a forest, this was the hideout of Coffish. Inhalator smiled as he sensed his presence.

Inside, Coffish was doing some of his chores when he heard and felt something. He heard the sound of engines and then using the Force he felt a presence that he had not felt a long time before. His eyes opened up wide as he realized who it was, although he didn't know exactly but if felt similar to someone's force signature that he had been trying to hide from for the past 20 years. He force-called his lightsaber as he went outside to have his fears only confirmed. The shuttle ramp opened up as Darth Inhalator came out into the view with his black robe flowing in the wind.

"Hello, Jedi Knight Coffish Grimen. You might not know me, but you probably know Lord Vader. I am his son and apprentice," said the Dark Lord as he walked over to the Jedi Knight.

"I see he has corrupted his own son to the dark side. What an unfortunate event," replied Coffish.

"Do not care for that, as I am here to eliminate you. You will no longer be a threat to us," shouted Inhalator as he let his anger take control of him and flow through him.

"I do not care for death. It is the way of the Force and I will do so," said Coffish as he ignited his lightsaber, revealing a green blade.

"Very well, then. This is the end for you," shouted Inhalator as he lunged at the Jedi and attacked him

Coffish saw the Sith Lord attack him as he brought his lightsaber up to deflect it. He was a combatant of Form III and his main policy was to stay on the defensive. Inhalator struck hard and in big slashes as Coffish tried to block them all, but only barely. He found himself retreating as Inhalator pushed him farther and farther. He was slowly gaining the upper hand. Inhalator immediately slashed at Coffish who blocked it only to have another swipe at his midsection come but he leaped out of the way. Inhalator immediately did a jab attack as Coffish easily deflected it but didn't see the foot coming as he was kicked in the gut and went flying a couple of feet. He instantly got up as his blade met with Inhalator's and the two clashed again. As the two went into a deadlock, Coffish could see that his opponent was truly a dark side user, just looking into his piercing yellow eyes. Suddenly he found himself in the air as Inhalator used the force to slam him against a tree, causing him to lose his grip on his lightsaber as it tumbled off. Inhalator pointed it at Coffish's neck and smiled.

"That was far too easy. You've become weak over the last 20 years in exile and are no match for me, Jedi scum," said Inhalator as he edged his blade closer to Coffish's neck.

"I guess I have. But at least I know I died being a Jedi, not like you or your father, you scum!" shouted Coffish with rage. He didn't care know as he was about to be killed in any fashion anyways. He would soon join his fellow dead Jedi's in the netherworld of the Force.

Inhalator brought up his blade as he got ready to kill his prey. He was about to kill another Jedi and prove his worth to his father. Nothing would stop him from achieving his goal and making his father proud. Nothing! The Sith brought his blade down as Coffish closed his eyes but suddenly Inhalator found his blade blocked but not by Coffish's green blade. Inhalator's anger rose as he stared at the blade, knowing only that one person in the galaxy wielded a black blade that was blocking his own right now. He looked up to see the face of Sim Nam.

Sim looked at him straight as Inhalator backed up and brought his lightsaber up again. Coffish opened his eye to see he wasn't dead and Inhalator was backed up. Instead another Jedi was helping him. His eye's shot open as he realized who it was,

"Sim Nam!" asked Coffish in disbelief. Sim turned to him as he smiled.

"Yes, my friend. I'm still alive," said Sim with a cocky smile.

"Not for long, though. I will destroy you here Sim, once and for all. Once I do that, my father will be more proud for killing two Jedi, including his number one enemy," said Inhalator with a smile. He didn't waste any time as he lunged at the legendary master of the Force.

Sim with ungodly speed instantly brought his lightsaber as he let his emotions release. Suddenly Inhalator found himself outmatched as Sim leaped around him tormenting him and blocking his every swipe with ease. Although the Sith was a master Form V user, Sim was a legendary Form IV user, easily outmatching the young cub. Inhalator found himself barely blocking Sim's occasional attempts to hit him, knowing well that he was only being played with. This further ignited Inhalator's anger as he swung madly trying to hit the Master but instead he fell into the trap. Sim instantly blocked his blow and disarmed the Sith Lord before Force launching him a couple of hundred feet straight back into his shuttle, knocking him unconscious. Using the force, he picked up the shuttle and ignited its engines, letting it roar off to space, no matter what the pilot wanted to do.

Sim smiled as he watched the shuttle fly off. He instantly turned back to Coffish who had gotten up and walked over to Sim. He embraced his old friend as they looked at each other,

"Ah, it has been too long, my old friend Sim. You look like you haven't aged a bit since we last met. I'm glad that you came and saved me. I owe you big-time," said Coffish with a smile in his face.

"No, no, no, my friend. I'm only doing my job to protect my fellow Jedi. I had a vision about this battle and came here as fast as possible. Luckily, our two planets aren't far apart, letting met to come at the final moments before he killed you," said Sim.

"Yes, it seems that I've become old and worn out over the years. I'm no longer any good lightsaber combatant as I used to be," said Coffish in a degraded voice.

"NO, you're still an excellent lightsaber duelist, but even age doesn't allow the best of us to fight to our capability," said Sim as he patted his friend on the back and directed him toward the Falcon.

"I brought a ship here and I will be relocating you to another planet that will be far safer," said Sim as he went up the ramp.

"No, I must stay here. where could I go?" said Coffish who stopped.

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect place for you," said Sim with a twinkle in his eye. Coffish immediately gave up as he entered into the Falcon as it roared off into space.


	15. Chapter 15: Premonitions of the Consciou

**Chapter 15: Premonitions of the Conscious**

Sim steered the Falcon back into the atmosphere as he re-entered the atmosphere of Icylian. He had just dropped off Jedi Knight Coffish Grimen on the planet of Tranyus, a place that the Empire would never look at. He had thought about bringing Coffish to Icylian but decided against that since if the Empire found them there, he would be in more danger and that was something Coffish wished not to be in.

The Falcon entered the Temple's former hanger bay as it landed. Han, Lando, and Chewie were sitting at a table playing Sabaac when the Falcon arrived. The only thing that they did was give it a stare as they returned back to their game.

Sim unboarded the spacecraft as he went over to Han.

"Here you go," said Sim as he passed Han the key's to the Falcon.

"Thanks, you better not have put any scratches on it," said Han as he continued to play the game without offering a glance.

"Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything suicidal like flying through an asteroid field," said a sarcastic Sim, "also, do you guys do anything besides play this game?"

"No," replied the three except Chewie made a bark and growl that Sim interpreted as a "No".

Sim left the guys to play there games as he entered the training room to find Leia in a training session. He just stood at the door. Leia was leaping everything with her lightsaber on as she deflected incoming blaster shots at an amazing pace. She had over twenty droids in the room that were firing away at her at maximum setting. She leaped around as she deflected them all as the droids continued to defeat her but to no avail. Finally after five minutes she turned off the droids as she walked over to Sim.

"Master, I'm happy to see your back," said Leia as she walked up to him.

"Yes, well, I had some business to take care of," replied Sim, "it was urgent."

"Hmm... must have been seeing as you left me there," said Leia as she teased her master. Both of them walked out of the room as Leia hit the showers to get ready for dinner. Sim would not disclose what had happened for he knew that it was best left untold.

The day was sandy as Luke stared with tears filling his eyes. His Uncle and Aunt stood next to him as his Aunt placed a hand on his shoulder. His uncle didn't do anything, merely looking at the distance as he kept his serious face on.

A spacecraft landed in front of them as a figure jumped out of the cockpit. He had a black robe on with a hood covering his head. He wore a belt with a handle dangling from it as he walked up to Luke.

"Well, my little friend, what's wrong," replied the stranger.

"I'm going to miss you," said a sobbing Luke. He stared into the darkness of the hood as the stranger removed his mask and revealed his face. He was a young man, now more than 25 years old at the most and in his complete prime. He had dark black eyes and black hair that was covered by a turban. But all that anyone could see was kindness in his eyes, heart, and figure.

"Don't worry, I will always be with you," said the stranger as he pointed his finger at Luke's heart, "Right here with your parents, friends, and family."

"I know, Master Nam, but why do you have to go," asked Luke. Sim just stared into his eyes as he felt the urge to tell the boy but then knew that he wasn't allowed too.

"Because, it is my time to leave. Don't worry, my friend Ben Kenobi will watch over you," said Sim as he got up and looked at Luke's Aunt. His Aunt smiled at Sim, knowing what his true feelings were, with gentleness in her eyes. He embraced her as he said good-bye.

Sim walked up to Owen as he attempted to say good-bye but he was cut off, "Don't say anything. Just leave me and my family alone," said Owen without changing the expression of his face. Sim just stood there looking into his eyes,

"Very well then, but remember Owen, what comes around goes around," said Sim as he turned and pulled the hood over his head. But before leaving he turned once more to Luke as he looked at the child's bright blue eyes that reminded him of someone that was long gone. A tear rolled down his cheek at the thought.

"Don't worry, Luke. Stay strong! Remember the Force and I guarantee that you will do well. I foresee it my young friend," shouted Sim as he turned his head back once more and flashed a smile before walking away. He boarded into his cockpit as the spacecraft's engines ignited.

Luke just watched helplessly as the spacecraft took off and disappeared from his eyes. He collapsed as he sobbed violently as he remembered the good old days with Sim Nam. Owen went over to him as he patted Luke's shoulder,

"Don't worry, Luke, you don't need that crazy, wizard," said Owen with a smile but Luke just turned to him. His eyes were full of anger as he hit Owen's hand away and ran into the house as he sobbed.

Inhalator shot up as he woke up from his dream. He looked around the room as he realized where he was. His breathe was raspy and long, as if he had just done an exercise training. He sighed as he remembered his dream. He had been having this for the past week, each time he remembering the day that Sim Nam had left from Tatoinne for some unknown reasons.

He patted his head as he shook the thoughts from it. He was a Dark Lord of the Sith, while Sim was a Jedi. They were enemies, no matter their pasts. Inhalator gently slipped out of bed as he walked up to the window that showed only the blackness of space. He could feel that his back was still sore from the punishment Vader had given him for not fulfilling his task, which was ten long minutes of Force Lightning that would have killed anyone but only kept Inhalator alive because of his deep hatred.

As he stared out the window, something came to his mind. He remembered the days back at the Desert Hut where Sim Nam would visit him and tell him stories and play with him for hours. At that time, Owen and Sim were on good terms but something happened between the two that made Owen dislike all Jedi's including Sim. He never figured it out, but that didn't matter to Inhalator. Yet something continued to chip at him from inside, asking if what he was doing was in fact the right thing, the good thing. The voices of Yoda and Obi-Wan continued to plague him, reminding him of the dark side's consequences. Vader had taught him how to get them out of his head, but it only worked temporarily before failing him. It was only a matter of time before he would go insane at this point.

Sim walked up the room to the dining room as he entered it where the rest of the guys were eating. He sat down at his usual spot and started eating his breakfast,

"Good morning, everyone," said Sim as he stuffed his mouth.

"Good morning, master," replied Leia as she continued eating and reading something that Sim didn't care to figure out.

"Well, Leia, I need to talk to you after breakfast," said Sim as Leia looked at him, her curiosity peaked.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence as they finally left the room as Leia and Sim walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Yes, Master, what did you need to talk with me about?" said Leia as she kept up with her master.

There was a moment of silence as Sim answered her, "Leia, I think it is time we do what Jedi are suppose to do. We will be going on a mission," replied Sim as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"What kind of mission?" asked Leia as they entered the hanger bay with Han and Lando prepping the ship; obviously they had been told beforehand about this.

"We will be going to the Pepious System. There we will be launching an attack to free the Jedi prisoners there," said Sim as he walked over to Chewie who was fixing some stuff.

"But Master, isn't that place guarded by legions of clones? Vader and Lu... I mean Darth Inhalator will be there," said Leia as she caught herself from saying Luke. To her, Luke had died.

"I understand that, but in order to defeat the Empire, freeing as many Jedi as possible will be a priority. As for confronting the Dark Lords, if it must happen we will do what the Force tells us," said Sim as they entered into the ship.

"Okay, Master, but I want to know, I wish to avoid that problem," said Leia as they entered the Falcon to get ready to leave.

Han entered the cockpit as Lando sat in the co-pilot and repeated over the comlink,

"Welcome to Flight Falcon, please fasten your seat belts and get ready to go into space," said Lando with a laugh before Han took the comlink from him and turned it off.

The Falcon roared to life as they shot up into the sky and off into space. Sim watched as the temple disappeared before bringing his focus back to the events. Leia sat next to her master as she meditated. The trip would take over two days if they wanted stealth. From Sim's sources, that was the best time to infiltrate the prison.

It was do or die.


	16. Chapter 16: Will of Destiny

**Chapter 16: Will of Destiny**

Sim quietly sat down on his chair as he began to meditate. He could feel the light side surround him as it became a blanket and covered him, shielding him from the darkness within the universe. Meditation was one of the rare places that he found peace and quiet, in the real world he barely could think straight with a Wookie, two former smugglers, and a princess-turned-Jedi Knight on board the Falcon.

As he meditated, he felt the door open and close. Leia had just entered after talking with Lando about the prison. It was indeed highly secure and they would need a plan to break in, yet Sim had not discussed with them anything about it. It was as if he was ready for it, so she wanted to see what he really knew.

Leia walked up to her Master as she crossed her legs and sat down. She closed her eyes as the light surrounded her and she became one with the Force temporarily. She found her master in this world, still quite,

"Master, what is your plan in breaking into the prison," asked Leia quietly.

"To just walk right in. We'll let the Living Force guide us, Leia," responded Sim as he continued to close his eyes.

Leia pondered what he said and remembered all the times that he had told her to not focus on the Unifying Force but the Living Force in creatures. It was indeed something that she knew he had picked up from Qui-Gon Jinn, Sim's former master. He didn't talk much about Qui-Gon, but when he said anything about him, it was always in praise. He truly held his former master in high-regards.

Deep within his meditation, Sim could feel the light disturb for a second. He instantly sensed something and smiled. Three lone figures appeared before him, in his meditation, and smiled at him. It was Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yoda.

"It is good to see you, masters," said Sim as he greeted the deceased Jedi Masters.

"It is a pleasure to see you too, my former apprentice," answered Qui-Gon as the other two nodded.

"I see you wish to talk with me about something, Master," replied Sim as he cut to the chase.

"We are here to warn you that the prison you are attacking is full of darkness," said Qui-Gon with a hint of concern in his voice.

"It might be a bad influence on Leia. She might turn like her father and brother to the dark side," interjected Obi-Wan.

"No, she won't. I can feel that her training has strengthened her emotionally and physically against the dark side. She has far more control over her emotions than her father, hence why she has grown in power so fast," replied Sim with little concern.

"Understand that, we do. Risk there is, still. Beware you must, Sim. Underestimate the power of the dark side, you must not, or face the fate of her father, she will," said the wise Jedi Master Yoda. Even after being deceased, he had lost none of his personality or wisdom.

"I understand but I have faith in her training. As long as she remembers the light, she will stay on the light side," replied Sim.

The ghosts merely nodded as they vanished and left the Master to his own meditation.

Darth Inhalator walked through the halls as officers hurried past him, trying to not catch his attention. His anger had already cost two Imperial officers' there life. As Inhalator entered the room, Vader opened his eyes as he saw his apprentice enter his room.

"Master, I have felt a disturbance in the Force. I sense Leia," said Inhalator as he bowed before his master.

"I have felt it too. It seems that she and her master are going to the Pepious System," replied Vader with a stale face.

"To the Imperial prison? They're going to try and free the captive Jedi then, aren't they?" said Inhalator as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, son, it seems to be. Send word to the Admiral to steer the ship to that system and begin cloaking the ship from the Force," said Vader. Inhalator nodded as he left the room to deliver the orders.

The Falcon soared through the atmosphere of Pepious. It was the main planet in the Pepious system and was the location of the top secret Imperial prison, or so they thought. Sim watched as the Falcon passed the ground and it whizzed by. They would land the Falcon north of the prison so they wouldn't be detected.

The Falcon gently landed on a clearing in a dense forest as they found that they were only a mile's trek from the prison. Everyone shuffled off as Lando was put on guard duty for the Falcon. Chewie, Han, Leia and Sim would be going in for the prisoners. As they walked out of the Falcon, Sim let in the exotic smells fill his brain. It reminded him of many Outer Rim planets he had fought on during the Clone Wars.

Leia, meanwhile, had begun to walk as he robe flowed behind her. Han was at her side as they motioned for Chewie and Sim to follow. As the group started trekking, Sim began to feel in the Force if anyone that was actually a threat was here. He could sense the Jedi captives but no Sith, unless they were quite well in the ways of detecting. Even a powerful Jedi like Sim could not detect a Sith Lord or an apprentice if they were skilled in concealing their signature. It was sadly an advantage the enemy had right now.

The gang walked through the path as they made there way to the prison without uttering a word. Both Leia and Sim were busy watching out, through the Force, for any apparent danger. Finally, the saw a clearing at the end of the trail as they saw a large building come in front of them. It was made out of concrete and was indeed guarded well. Everyone gasped except Sim when they saw who was guarding it: Dark Troopers.

The Dark Troopers were the elite of the Imperial Forces, far better than Storm troopers. They were heavily armored and had weaponry that could make most people run away scared. Sim gently sent calming waves through the Force to a nervous Leia, reassuring her. He would show them that the Force was their ally. He gently waved his hand as he motioned for them to stay put. He walked out of the clearing as he let his robe follow, not letting it tangle through the bushes. As he made his way to the Dark Troopers, they immediately turned toward him. He stopped and with a glance the Dark Troopers found themselves in the air as they were crushed into thousands of pieces, each one blowing up out of nowhere.

Sim smiled as he motioned for them to follow. There had only been ten guarding on that side and they would have to move quickly before reinforcements came to check on progress. As they made their way through the chambers and halls of the prison, Sim stopped abruptly. The three looked at him as he stopped moving. Sim used the Force to sense where the Jedi were before nodding to them.

"The Jedi are on the third floor, in Chamber A4," said the Jedi Master as Leia used the Force to check if he was right, and sure enough he was.

"He's right," said Leia as Sim cocked a smile at her.

"What, do you not believe my word anymore, my apprentice," said Sim smiling a cocky smile.

"Ah, I do but I like to double check," said Leia as she walked past him and they entered into an elevator. As it climbed, Sim sensed more Dark Troopers. Immediately, Leia put her hand on her lightsaber hilt but Sim shook his head. They would do it like they had done it before.

The elevator door swung open as the two left the elevator and entered into the hallway. Four Dark Troopers, who patrolled the hallway, immediately turned around and put up their guns. But before they could do anything, Sim lifted them in the air and crushed them into thousands of pieces like before. He hadn't even moved a finger; just a mere glance had done the trick. Leia couldn't help but Leia was really starting to accept the idea that Sim did nothing but train in the Force in 20 years of exile on Lamon.

They made their way down the hall as Han and Chewie followed. Their guns were ready if something caught them by surprise, but it was highly unlikely since they had two extremely Force strong people in the company. Finally, after walking for hours and destroying over ten other Dark Troopers, they came to a door at the end of the hall. Sim sensed that this was the place, using the Force he opened it and saw that this was indeed the place. He scanned the room as Leia did the same. They only felt light in the room; it was obvious that any Jedi that succumbed to the dark side was instantly let free from this place.

With a glance to the right, all the doors shot open as Leia opened all the doors to the left. She still wanted something to do in the mission and not let her master have all the fun. Immediately people poured out as they found that a group of 15 Jedi had been trapped in here. One of the Jedi came up to Sim and smiled,

"Well, look who it is. Its old Nam," said the Jedi as Sim shot a smile and embraced the man.

"Good to see that you're alive Master Tosh. I came here to save you guys," said Sim as they all shot a look at him. Sim shrugged as he followed up, "alright! I came here to "help" you escape." Everyone nodded in acceptance as they patted him. They finally turned their attention to Leia.

"Who's this young lady," asked Tosh quizzing.

"This is, Leia Skywalker. The daughter of Anakin Skywalker," said Sim with some sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for you, Leia. It mus..." Tosh was immediately cut off as Leia closed her eyes and turned the other way. They instantly knew that the subject of her father was not one to discuss now. And with that they turned and left the chamber.

As the walked down the hall, no one bothered Leia as they made their escape. Although they had been stuck in the prisons for years, there Force capabilities had not diminished to the point that they couldn't feel the sorrow rolling off Leia.

The group made there way to the door as Sim spoke up, "Something seems wrong. This was far too easy for such a high-level prison."

"I guess destroying over twenty Dark Troopers isn't hard for you," replied Leia with her sarcastic tone.

Just as she finished the doors to the halls swung open and revealed a dark figure. The group stopped as the figure looked at them. Whoever it was, the person had a black hood on that covered their face. Sim immediately tried to see if it was the Sith Lords but realized it wasn't.

The hooded figure raised its head and pulled its hood back, revealing its face. It was a young woman with black, raven hair. She had dark blue eyes and she seemed innocent but Sim knew she was a dark side user. She was quite beautiful with a chiseled cheekbone and smooth cheeks and seemingly warmness, but it was all an illusion.

Sim immediately walked forward between them too.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jedi Master Sim Nam. You don't look like you've aged since you were 20 years old," said the mysteriously beautiful agent of darkness.

"Thanks, Myrenia. I see that you've joined the dark side," replied Sim with some arrogance. Leia just watched as the two stared at each other.

"Lord Vader told me that you were coming here, so he sent an "old" friend to meet you and take care of you," said Myrenia.

"How nice of him," replied Sim with sarcasm in his voice.

"I see you haven't lost your sarcasm with age. You seem to have lost nothing in 20 years of exile," stated Myrenia as she let her robe fall to the ground revealing her slim form in a black-tight suit.

"And not short enough that exile was," replied Sim as he motioned for the group to go the other way. "You guys go that way. Leia lead them back to the ship, I'll take care of her," said Sim. Leia was about to protest but Sim shot her a look that scared her. Her master was always so nice and humorous but instead he was cold that moment. She didn't hesitate as she led the group the other way down the elevator.

"I see you haven't lost any of your Jedi behavior. It will be your downfall, Sim," replied Myrenia as she pulled a silver hilt from her belt. She pressed a button and immediately it ignited it. A red blade shot out and she got ready for the duel.

Sim stared at her as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He didn't let his robe fall to the ground, instead he just hid his hilt in his sleeve as he ignited his lightsaber and a black blade shot out from within his sleeve.

Myrenia smiled as she moved and leaped toward Sim who brought his lightsaber up and blocked her first swipe before engaging the former Jedi in battle. She swiped her blade at his midsection, but he moved his lightsaber in front, causing it to deflect her before moving it up and in a single motion, deflected her other swipe and pushed her back. She could see that he was extremely talented with his lightsaber, even more so then before. Most of the Jedi she had faced had lost much of their lightsaber skill in exile, but he was different. He still had his age, agility, grace, and skill when it came to lightsaber duels.

She swung her blade as she tried to bring it at his shoulder but he turned and blocked it before spinning to block her jab and redirecting them to the side and leaving her midsection revealed. He took the opportunity as he slashed at her, causing her to block it but at the same time be pushed back. He took up the offensive as he pushed her back until she was almost up against the wall. She was trapped.

Myrenia stared at Sim as he paced closer to her. She knew that she couldn't fight him right in that position so he did the best thing she could. She Force-leaped to another level as she freed herself. Sim met her as he Force-leaped to and right before landing ignited his lightsaber ready to continue the lightsaber duel once more. She brought her lightsaber up to her head as she swiped at him but he leaped out of the way and brought his lightsaber in a backwards swipe. She turned and blocked it and did a twirl with her lightsaber as they clashed instantly, as if they were 20 blades at once. The two lightsabers locked together as the two looked into each others eyes. He could see that Myrenia's beautiful blue eyes had red and yellow in them. Myrenia could see that Sim's eyes were still dark black like the last time she had met him. They instantly withdrew from the lock as they paced around each other.

Myrenia smiled as she knew that she could win. Sim was indeed far more powerful than she had ever dreamed. Even Lord Vader was not more powerful than Sim, they were equal to what she cared to say. She still had much to learn and facing the Jedi Master had been foolish. She had to get away. She scanned the place as she realized what she had got. She closed her eyes as she called upon her anger. In a loud scream, she let out a Force-Scream that caused the room to vibrate and fall apart. It had caught Sim off-guard as he used the full power of the Force to keep the room in tact. As he was distracted, Myrenia slipped away back to her ship and she escaped from Sim Nam.

As Sim held up the room he leaped from the top floor as he let the room cave in. He ran down the stairs as he Force-enhanced his run as he shot out of the prison and back to the Falcon. There he found Leia and the other Jedi waiting for them. They shot up their heads as they found him walking up to the ship, changed with not even a scratch on him.

"Master, I'm glad to see that that woman hadn't laid a hand on you," said Leia as she walked up to him.

"Why do you think I would let her? Sure she's hot but I'm not the one to be seduced," said Sim as Leia narrowed her eyes on him in disgust.

"What?" asked Sim innocently but Leia had already walked into the ship.

Tosh and he entered the Falcon along with the other Jedi as Han and Lando piloted the aircraft away from the planet and entered space. Shortly afterwards, the Falcon entered hyperspace.

Sim watched out as the planet became distant. A hand settled on his shoulder as he turned to see Jedi Master Tosh there.

"I'm sorry, Sim. I know you and Myrenia were once very close," said Tosh as he patted him. He was right, the two used to be very good friends and even more, though, they kept that part a secret. He had initially been surprised when he had found out during his exile that she had turned to the dark side but he had accepted it since even if his heart hadn't.

"Alright, you're all coming with us to Icylian. We will stay in the Jedi Temple. We will hopefully stay there in hiding for the time being," said Sim as he got up and observed the crowd. No one said anything but nodded in acceptance.

And that was it.


	17. Chapter 17: Slaves of Time

**Chapter 17: Slaves of Time**

The Falcon roared through space as it departed the green planet and headed back into the pitch blackness of space. Inside Han and Lando were piloting the beast as Leia, Tosh, and Sim sat in the Lounge Room talking. They had just dropped off the Jedi prisoners here, while Jedi Master Tosh decided on staying with Leia and Sim.

"Well, I see you've done well, Leia," said Tosh as he patted the girl on the back. She reminded him of her father, having a fiery temper and being extremely stubborn.

"Thank you, master," replied Leia as they discussed her training so far. Sim sat silently as the two talked his eyes in the room but his mind somewhere else. Ever since his brief lightsaber duel with Myrenia, he seemed quite distance from the rest, though, Sim would not tell why.

Finally Sim got up as he left the two without saying anything. Leia wanted to follow but Tosh stopped her with a nod of his head. Sim needed alone time, something she thought her master would never need. As she sat back down, she took upon the knowledge of the Jedi Master and asked him questions Sim would never answer,

"Master, I wish to know some things," said Leia as she looked at Tosh.

"Sure thing, what would you like to know?" asked the old Master.

"Well, why is Master Nam so distant these days? He seems like he doesn't even want to talk or do anything," asked Leia as she remembered her master's trance stare. Tosh hesitated to answer before finally sighing. She would learn one or another.

"You see, young Skywalker, Sim and Myrenia were extremely good friends in the times of the Old Republic and the Jedi Order. They served together in the Clone Wars many times and had a relationship beyond what most would consider safe within the order," said Tosh as he told her the story, "but after the rise of the Empire, all of the Jedi had to go into hiding or exile in the Outer Rim to avoid death from the Jedi hunters and the Sith. It was around a couple of years before that Myrenia fell to the dark side," answered Tosh as he paused.

"When she did, she asked Sim to join her. They had been meeting on the planet of Ionisa, where they discussed this. At this time, Sim was tempted to join the dark side and come to the Sith side but in the end he refused," continued Tosh as his eyes went somber, "In retaliation, she turned on him and engaged him in a fierce lightsaber duel along with Darth Vader. Although he was outnumbered, Sim was extremely powerful in the light side, quickly besting in the two in a Force and lightsaber battle but he didn't kill either of them for who knows why."

Leia stared at the ground as she took all this in. She could understand why her master had been so distant these past days. But something plagued her further. When he had mentioned Darth Vader, a question she had wanted answer for a long time came back up to her,

"Master, I wish to know, honestly, why Darth Vader hates Master Nam so much?" asked Leia. She had asked Sim this many times but he always dodged it and finally she had stopped asking, but now it was possible to figure out the riddle.

"It's a long story, my young friend," said Tosh as if reluctant to say anything.

"Please, I must know," repeated Leia once more. Tosh finally caved in.

"To understand this you must realize what the truth is. I don't think you know the entire truth behind all of Sim. You see he was a legendary Jedi Master in the final days of the Jedi Order, even more powerful than the legendary Jedi Master Yoda. It was this status that made Anakin, back then, very jealous and started his path to the dark side along with other details," admitted the master as he gazed away from Leia's face to recall the events.

"Do you know how your father was put in his black suit before his recovery?" asked Tosh as he tried to figure out how much Leia knew.

"Yes, he and Obi-Wan Kenobi engaged in a lightsaber duel where Obi-Wan defeated him and cut off his limbs," replied Leia with a sad tone.

"That answer is partially right and wrong," said Tosh as he shook his head, "you see, Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't engage Anakin in a lightsaber duel, Sim Nam did." These words stung Leia as her eyes widened in surprise. She had never thought her master had fought her father on Mustafar.

"It must be hard to understand but after Order 66 was given out by the Emperor to kill off all Jedi, Sim survived and returned to the Jedi Temple, which had been invaded by Clone troopers. Sim attacked the temple and in a show of real power, he was able to defeat an entire legion of Clone troopers in the temple. After figuring out that Anakin had led the attack, Sim Nam left for Mustafar to confront Anakin. There he had desperately tried to steer Anakin back to the light side but he, as we all did, realized that Anakin had become mad with power and had allowed the dark side to consume him entirely. There the two legendary masters of the Force fought a grueling battle that although seemed a stalemate because of both of their powers were equal now, but in the end it was the dark side that made Anakin far too cocky and ended with him making a foolish mistake of jumping, resulting in Sim cutting off his limbs," ended Tosh. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered what Sim told him about that day, "That is why Vader made it top priority to track down and kill Sim during the Great Jedi Purge these past twenty year."

For a couple of moments, Leia sat quiet as not a word was muttered. All this information had twisted her world upside down and made her feel sick. She didn't know what was right and wrong anymore. All these years it had seemed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had inflicted the pain on to Vader but now she realized it had been her own mentor. She just did the only thing she could do: leave the room to go to her quarters.

Vader stepped through the rubble as he inspected the prison. All around him, debris covered the ground, especially the Dark Troopers. Someone had infiltrated the prison and lay waste to these with the Force, no doubt. Vader knew who exactly did it,

"Lord Vader, there is no sign of Jedi Master Sim Nam or any of the others," said the storm trooper as he walked up.

"Very well then, report back to the ship," replied Vader with a cold tone. The clones bowed and once more returned to their ships as they got ready to leave.

Vader surveyed the place as he figured out where the lightsaber slashes had hit the ground. His Sith apprentice had failed to defeat Sim Nam, though, that was no doubt. Both of his apprentices had fought the Jedi Master but both failed. He hadn't counted himself in the fight on Mustafar or on the Executor since he considered the later pure luck and the former being because of inexperience with the dark side. He had not punished Myrenia but had sent her on a mission instead of taking a break as punishment.

As the Lord stepped into the former prisoner rooms he checked the doors and realized that this was also the work of Sim. He had eluded the Empire for long enough, it was no time to find the old hermit and end his life. Vader had specifically trained for the moment to duel with the Jedi Master. He could feel his powers grow further and further each day, but unfortunately couldn't judge Sim because of his cloaking abilities. But Vader knew that Sim wouldn't be able to cloak his defeat when the time came to confront the Grand Jedi Master once and for all again.

The Falcon landed on the dry landing quarters as the crew left the ship and departed with into the temple. While Leia and Tosh left to go to the Temple Library, Han, Chewie, and Lando left to go to the Recreation Room to play a game of Sabaac while Sim left to the top of the building.

Sim climbed the long stairs as he made his way to the top floor of the Temple. As he finally reached the top of the endless stairs he sat on one of the spots that he had always loved to meditate on. But today was different. He just stood at the spot with his hood over his head and his robes concealing his body, a person coming from behind him would have only seen a black figure in the vicinity. For the first time in many years, Sim was feeling bored.

Sim had lived through many events including the Battle of Naboo, the Clone Wars, the Great Jedi Purge, Exile, and a duel with dark side adapts. He had always found something to do in these times, even in his self-imposed exile on Lamon for 20 long years, he had always found something to do like meditate, destroy stuff, or talk with the ones that had long departed. But today he felt nothing, nothing at all, except darkness. His heart was still recovering as he remembered Myrenia. He would never heal perfectly, nor did he wish too. It would remind him of the price of the dark side, always.

Gently Sim felt a hand lower on to his shoulder as he sensed Tosh for the first time since their arrival. A slight smile formed on his face as he turned to his old friend. Tosh had once been a young man in his mid 30s during the Clone Wars but now he was almost to his 60s and looked older than someone would have thought he would look like. No doubt it was from imprisonment on Pepious.

"Hello, Sim, I feel something is bothering you. Myrenia, right?" asked Tosh as he pulled his hand from Sim's shoulder and looked into his dark brown eyes that showed concern and hurt for the first time Tosh had seen in many years.

"It's...uh... complicated. I would rather not talk about it, Tosh," answered Sim solemnly. Tosh just nodded in acceptance.

"Sim, do you realize that even if the ones you love are gone, you are never truly alone? I know that every time you go on adventures with Leia, Han, Lando, and the Wookie, you always remember the good old days with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace, and all the other countless Jedi and souls you served with," said the wise Jedi Master, "Remember my boy, they are not gone, they have just become one with the Force."

"I know master, but sometimes remembering those times is hard to not do. When Anakin died, I lost one of the only true friends that I had in my life, and when the Jedi died, I lost my family," said Sim as he continued to look out into the distance, "but I understand that they are not gone. I actually have learned much in my exile including how to communicate with those who are one with the Force."

Tosh seemed to look surprised at Sim as he told him about his power. He had never heard of someone talking to those who have long passed on. He had heard of feeling the ones gone but never actually talking to them. He realized for the first time that Sim had become more powerful than any Jedi or Sith Lord could ever dream to be yet he neither showed nor overused his powers.

With a large smile, Tosh patted Sim's back as they talked about the old days.

Darth Vader meditated in the darkness of the room as the dark side surrounded his being. It was like having water for the first time in ages touch your mouth, so sweet that you want to drink it all at once and never give it up. The dark side was intoxicating like some other rare things in life. A picture of his deceased wife, Padme, came to his mind as he remembered muttering thus e words to Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master, long ago when he was still a Jedi and was charged with protecting Padme.

He had remembered how Obi-Wan and the Jedi wouldn't let him love and eventually drove him crazy. They always had kept him back because they had feared him and his power he would achieve. But he had put an end to them, except for one of them. Every time he thought about Sim Nam, his anger boiled as he remembered their fight on Mustafar along with what he did to Anakin emotionally that day after his recovery. He would never let that monster live when they fought again, he swore on Padme's grave on that.

As the darkness further empowered him and intoxicated him, suddenly a beam of light cracked into the darkness. The light blinded Vader as he tried to see what was happening and before he could do anything, he was jolted from his meditation to find a spirit in front of him. The spirit was in a blue transparent form that showed through yet the figure's details were perfectly seeable and noticeable. He had no doubt who it was:

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi once more.

"Hello, my former apprentice, I see that you haven't given up the dark side yet, Vader," said Obi-Wan or his spirit or whatever he was to Vader.

"My former master, I see that you did escape death like I thought you did. You always were a coward like all the other Jedi. You are lucky that you are already in the afterlife or you would be dead right now, Kenobi," answered Vader as he chuckled to himself. Obi-Wan was not mussed.

"Vader, give it up. Why do you wish to embrace the dark side? Do you not see the hatred and anger you've brought onto this empire, the loss of life because of you?" said Obi-Wan as he once more tried to reason with his former pupil.

Vader just sighed and rocked his head back and forth in dismay, "Obi-Wan, can't you see how powerful I've become! No Jedi dares even attack me as they know they will die. Even the great Jedi Master Sim Nam doesn't engage me in battle," shouted Vader as his anger once more boiled up to the surface.

"Do you really believe what you say, Vader? I don't. A Jedi only attacks in defense never offense. But then again, what could I expect from a Sith Lord like yourself," mocked Obi-Wan as he agitated the Dark Lord.

"Shut up Obi-Wan!" shouted Vader as he gripped his hand into a fist as if he wanted to punch Obi-Wan and tear him apart, again.

"I warn you Vader, if you do not give up the dark side, you will be defeated. You are already outclassed by Sim, his powers have surpassed your own and soon your daughter's powers will have too," repeated Obi-Wan once more.

"We will see about that, Obi-Wan." answered Vader with a more calm voice as his face once more smoothened out.

"Please, my former apprentice, embrace the light and your questions and problems will be answered and solved," repeated Obi-Wan as he disappeared into nothing, leaving Vader once more in the darkness but different. For the first time in years upon years, he felt something. He had always tried to repress the feeling and until now he had done it successfully. But Obi-Wan had once more instigated it within him.

He felt doubt about himself.


	18. Chapter 18: Depth of the Light

**Chapter 18: Depth of the Light**

Weeks began to mold into months as time passed for the Jedi and others on Icylian. Sim came out of his seclusion and once more took up Leia's training with the help of Tosh. As Leia became more powerful in the ways of the Force, they discussed the possibility of establishing a new Jedi Order, though; they all knew this was a bit far off in the future.

As Leia trained one day, Sim watched on as his apprentice mastered her lightsaber form. She had come a long way since a year and a half ago when he first began instructing her in the ways of the Force. She had become more powerful than most Jedi in the Old Jedi Order, yet she had one task left: defeat her master. For all her power she had yet to defeat Sim Nam in a lightsaber or Force contest/fight. She even had asked him one day,

Sim blocked another swipe from Leia's lightsaber as she quickly twirled and swiped before leaping up and brought her lightsaber down in a backwards arc but Sim was too fast. In one move, he blocked her swipe and brought his blade behind him to block Leia's downward arc. As the two lightsabers disengaged, Leia judged Sim. He had very few, if any, weaknesses in his lightsaber form. She once more began the contest as she thrust toward him and instead of allowing her blow to turn into an outside hit; she immediately stopped it and leaped to the side as she brought her blade down on Sim's shoulder. She knew she had won.

But to her surprise, Sim had seen this. He instantly brought his lightsaber up as he did a forward leap and landed on his feet before Leia's thrust hit him, he jumped to the side and in one sideways arc, hit Leia's lightsaber out of her hand and brought his black blade's tip to her throat. The duel was over. Leia immediately force-called her lightsaber to her hand and clipped it to her belt.

"Master, I see you have won again," said Leia with sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry my apprentice, you've grown in skill and power since the last time we dueled," replied Sim as he patted her on her back.

"But Master, that's what you tell me every time. I have yet to defeat you, even once," replied Leia as her spirit dampened.

Sim offered a chuckle before replying, "My very young apprentice, you expect to defeat someone with over 40 years of training and mastery of the Force with only a year and a half of training in the Jedi arts."

Leia only replied with a nod as they returned to the inside of the temple. While Leia hit the showers, Sim went to the library to find something. As he entered the room, he closed the large metallic door behind him and searched each row until he found what he was looking for. It was the book, "Ways of the Force."

He picked it out of the shelf as he sat down and began reading it.

Myrenia came into the dark room as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly the lights flickered on as the figure of Vader appeared before her. Myrenia immediately fell to one knee as she bowed before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Rise, my apprentice," said Vader as he motioned with his hand for her to get up, "I have an important assignment for you."

"I will take any assignment, master," answered Myrenia as she stood tall and straight before her master.

"I have located the hiding place of Sim Nam and Leia Skywalker," said Vader booming with a huge grin on his face, "I task you to take four other 'Hands' and attack the planet. I want Sim either killed or brought before me while Leia must be brought alive."

"Yes, master," replied Myrenia, "What planet are they hiding on?"

"My Force-Locaters have pinpointed them to the ancient planet of Icylian," said Vader, "Show no mercy, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master," answered Myrenia as she once more bowed but before she could leave, Vader said something.

"My apprentice, as a reward for your loyalty, I hereby will be bestowing a new title upon you," said Vader with an evil smile, "Henceforth, you will be the Dark Knight of the Sith, Darth Avenger." Myrenia's eyes opened up wide in surprise but only for a second before bowing again to Darth Vader.

"Thank You, master" replied the newly christened Darth Avenger, "I will not fail you or my title."

Avenger left the room as she walked down the corridors with a new sense of pride. She was now a Sith Lord, but a Dark Knight of the Sith. She smiled as she neared her shuttle and found three other figures there. She stopped before them and checked each.

There were two men and one woman. They all were strong force-adapts that wielded the dark side with great power. The three bowed before the Dark Knight as she motioned them silently to head into the shuttle. It was time for the hunt.

Tosh struck down another blaster shot as his emerald green lightsaber spun in his hands and protected him from the onslaught. The training droids immediately stopped as they surrounded him. Tosh closed his eyes as he allowed the light side of the Force to surround him and increase his power and awareness.

With a swift back stroke, Tosh instantly blocked the shot from the back as he turned in a 360 degree spin and used his lightsaber to deflect the bolts. He immediately brought up his lightsaber to block another shot at his shoulder before sliding it down to deflect a shot at his legs. As the last shots were easily deflected by Tosh's lightsaber, the training exercise came to an end.

Tosh clipped his lightsaber to his belt as he walked over to Leia, who was watching the entire exercise,

"How do you think I did, young Skywalker," asked Tosh as he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Well, you did great," answered Leia, "for someone who hasn't done any lightsaber training for over twenty years."

Both of them got up as they left the building. The place seemed so quite since Sim had left a couple of days before on a personal mission of his own to meet some "old friends" while Han, Lando, and Chewie had left to Bespin to get some business done. They would be back within a couple of days. So that left both Leia and Tosh in the temple. They spent most of their time doing lightsaber duels, training, meditation, and reading. It was getting boring now.

While Tosh went to the showers, Leia sped to the meditation room as she got ready. She closed her eyes and let the light surround her as she once more was enveloped by the light of the Force. Immediately something began appearing before her, it was a young woman that looked familiar. As the image appeared before Leia, the young, calm women looked straight into Leia's eyes with great passion and kindness.

"Hello, Leia," said the women as she floated in the netherworld of the Force.

"Hello," stuttered Leia, "who are you?"

"I am your mother, Padme Skywalker," answered Padme as she smiled kindly to her daughter.

"Mother?" responded Leia as she was taken back," but how? You're not Force-sensitive."

"A mother's love is all that I need, my young child," answered Padme.

Leia just looked at Padme in awe. All these years she had always wanted to see her mother in her prime, but all she had was memories. But now she was right in front of her.

"I can't believe it is you," answered Leia as she smiled at her mother.

"I see that you've become a powerful Jedi like your father was, once," said Padme with a sweet voice that showed no anger.

"Was. He is no longer any of that. He is just evil," replied Leia with a distant gaze of sorrow.

"My child, there is still good within him and your brother. They are not lost. Feel the light within them and you will succeed," said Padme with a reassuring voice. Leia just nodded as she remembered feeling the light within her brother and somewhat less in her father, but still deep within, it was there for both of them.

"Leia, but, I'm here to warn you," said Padme with a now stern voice, "There is danger coming to Icylian. Vader has found your whereabouts."

"What! How can that be possible? We are shielding our presences," answered Leia who was now panicking.

"Your connection with your father can not be hidden," answered Padme solemnly. As she had appeared, she suddenly disappeared before Leia and Leia was once more in her room, wide awake. She looked around the room and found everything fine. She suddenly remembered Padme's warning and searched the temple. Something was wrong.

Leia jolted to the door as she checked for her lightsaber. It was still hanging from her belt. She ran into the hallway as she looked around and felt what was wrong. Suddenly she heard a sound and turned to meet a set of yellow, red eyes. The face of the person was young and beautiful but behind it only laid darkness. It was Myrenia.

Leia jolted back as she saw three other figures appear behind Myrenia.

"Hello, Princess." said Myrenia, "I hope you liked your stay her because your coming with me."

Leia immediately backed away as they came closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, Myrenia," answered Leia as she stopped in her tracks and force-warned Tosh, who was leaving the showers.

"My name is no longer Myrenia. It is Darth Avenger, the Dark Knight of the Sith," shouted Myrenia with venom in her voice in each word.

"It does not matter to me what your name is, but that you are still a Sith," answered Leia as her Jedi robe fell to the ground and she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt.

"So be it. My powers have grown, young Skywalker." said Avenger as she pulled her lightsaber as the other three figures pulled theirs out, too. Four red blades sprang to life, "Vader have given us the strict order to keep you alive. But that doesn't mean we can't inflict pain on to you."

Leia ignited her silver blade lightsaber as she brought her lightsaber into her Form IV stance. She was ready for a fight.

Suddenly a figure landed next to her as he got up. It was Tosh.

"I hope I haven't missed anything," interjected Tosh as he pulled his lightsaber out and ignited his green blade.

"No, you will miss your life, though," answered Darth Avenger as the five figures moved closer to the two of them.

Fun and games were over. This was no longer training, but a real fight. It was do or die.

Avenger started the fight as her and one of the guys thrust at Leia who brought her lightsaber up and spun to block the two as they were forced to separate and surround her. The other two went after Tosh who instantly leaped above one and blocked his lightsaber with a vertical arc that switched into a horizontal swipe at the guy's midsection, but was instantly blocked by a red blade.

Leia backed off as the two figures came in front of her. Her silver blade pointed at them in a defensive stance. One of them went for a swipe at her midsection while the other thrust at her shoulder. Leia leaped above the swipe at her midsection, jumping to the right and blocking the jab as she brought Avenger's blade to the ground and kicked her in the gut as she flew back but did a back flip to land on the ground, unchanged. Leia took advantage of this split section as she brought her lightsaber in a sideways arc on the man as he was forced to block but she used the block to bounce her blade off and thrust at his knees. The man back away as he lost his footing and Leia used her blows to push him back against the wall. He tried to do a slash as her but Leia just used her vertical blade to block it before pushing him to the side as her blade hit the wall and left a mark.

Avenger immediately force jumped to attack Leia from behind but she spun in time to block the blow as she met it and hit Avenger's blade to the side and thrust at her. Avenger side stepped it as she attacked Leia's leg but Leia brought her lightsaber down in time to leap above the blade and do a half-turn and struck Avenger's blade back. Leia brought the blade up above her head as she once more clashed with the Dark Knight.

Meanwhile, the man leaped at her while she was fighting Avenger. She spun as she blocked both of their blades and brought them up and disengaged. The two attacked her again but she put her blade horizontal to block the two downward slashes and used his to do a backwards flip above them and did a sideways slash across their backs but the two instantly spun around to block the blade and she was forced in-between the two.

Leia backed up as she tried to figure out a way to stop them. They were extremely skilled in lightsaber combat, even if not as good as her, but together they were a great match for her. Leia looked back and forth between the two and tried to formulate a plan that Sim would use in this situation. She smiled as an idea popped into her head. It was risky but it could work.

Using the force, she picked the two up as she allowed her emotions to argument her powers and threw them against the wall, knocking Avenger harder than the man. While Avenger was knocked out temporarily, the man got up and hurled at Leia who casually pulled her blade into a twirl as it blocked the man's blade and brought her into an attack position. The tides had changed.

Leia jabbed at the man who used his blade and footing to deflect the shot but Leia continued the jab and forced him sideways as she did a large slash at his neck, which was blocked but only served as a distraction as she pulled her blade only a millisecond before contacting his blade and brought it down to his chest and instantly slashed him, easily knocking him out for the count, though, not killing him.

Leia turned back to Avenger who was getting up and was now more furious then before. She leaped madly at Leia as she used her amazing speed to attack the Jedi in rapid slashes and quips. Leia blocked each swipe, to the Dark Knight's frustration. She leaped around Leia as she tried to find an opening but each thrust was met with a horizontal and vertical block while each jab was hit to the side with great strength and left her venerable for a few seconds. She continued to her made Force-rampage as she quickly cornered Leia next to the wall and swiped at her but Leia just leaped above her and spun around midair to block another blow from Avenger. The two blades locked as the Dark Knight tried to kick Leia but she used this opportunity to disengage and move sideways. As Avenger missed she brought her blade up and destroyed her lightsaber hilt in her hand.

Avenger fell to the ground defeated with Leia's silver lightsaber at her neck.

Meanwhile, Tosh deflected the two red blades of the women and the man as he force-threw them into the wall. His emerald blade glowed brightly admits the dust. The two got up as they once more engaged the Jedi Master in a duel. They both thrust and jabbed at Tosh who merely brought his lightsaber up in a vertical stance, blocking the two before pushing them aside and coming in between them.

Using the Force, Tosh picked up one and launched him straight through the wall, knocking him out. The other instantly brought her lightsaber up as she tried to push Tosh back. Tosh began to give ground as he was cornered to the wall. He smiled and once more began his Form V stance as he brought his lightsaber up and the blades twirled as they turned into 20 blades. Each blow was blocked but the women were pushed back further and further. Finally she was cornered against a wall. She force-leaped above Tosh and before she could land, Tosh did a backwards leap and brought his blade down on her back, knocking her down.

Tosh deactivated his lightsaber as the women fell to the ground, temporarily immobilized. He stepped away as he force-called their lightsabers to his hand and clipped them to his belt. They would threaten any of them.

He walked up to Leia who had her blade up to the newly christened Darth Avenger's throat. Tosh could see that she was conflicting on whether to kill the Dark Knight or spare her life. He put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her,

"Leia, you must let her live," said Tosh, "It would not be the way of the Jedi to kill her."

"But master! She serves Vader, she will disclose our location," replied Leia as she edged her lightsaber closer to Avenger's neck. Avenger tried not to show her fear but the Force was saying otherwise.

"No! When Sim battled Vader on the Executor, do you know what happened? He bested the Sith Lord in combat but he didn't kill him because he was defenseless and that would not be the way of the Jedi," answered Tosh. Leia's eyes began to melt as they looked at Avenger and saw the fear within her. Suddenly something Sim told her long ago came to her mind, "The difference between a Sith and a Jedi is actually pretty simple. A Sith strikes fear while a Jedi gives compassion."

Leia pressed the red button on her lightsaber hilt as the blade retracted and she clipped her lightsaber along with Avenger and the other man's lightsaber to her belt. Tosh offered her smile to her as he patted her. She had done the right thing, was truly a Jedi like Anakin Skywalker was once.

_**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I thank those who have but still I would like to know how my story is progressing, if it is getting worse or better. What do you think of the plot so far? Any suggestions? I'm pretty open to ideas so please review even if it is bad. Thank You.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Truth Within Deception

**Chapter 19: Truth Within Deception**

A lone cloaked figure walked through the doors of the bar as it entered the most famous club in the town, Drywellings Group Club. The figure, whose face was concealed by a hood, walked through the building as it neared the bar. Most of the people didn't give him a second glance as he ushered passed them. The strange figure finally arrived at one table with a gentleman at it. The gentleman was an old man in his late 80s. He had a white beard with dark blue eyes. His face was showing signs of wrinkling on the forehead while also having most of the front of his head hair entirely white in color. He glanced at the figure and motioned for him to sit down. He cocked a smile as he spoke up,

"It's been a long-time, Sim," said the man as he patted Sim on the shoulder. Sim pulled back his hood as he revealed his face, a smile plastered over it.

"Well, who would have guessed that I would find you here, Arthur," replied Sim as he pulled out a chair and sat down, "So how's it been?"

"Same old. Been doing work where I can find some." answered Arthur as he ordered up some drinks for him and Sim, "My friend, what brings you here?"

Sim looked around him before continuing, "Actually I came for some advice," said Sim. Arthur just smiled at his friend, "The day the great Jedi Master Sim Nam needs advice is the day that I am a piece of bantha poo." Both of them broke out laughing as it brought back memories of the good old days.

"But seriously, what kind of advice," asked Arthur curiously as the drinks arrived and he took a gulp of his drink.

"I need your opinion," began Sim, "Do you think that it is possible for someone to be wretched evil and then be good?"

Arthur looked at him and then back at his glass, "Let me guess, this concerns the newly-christened Emperor and his faithful companion."

"Yes, unfortunately," replied Sim with some disappointment.

"I'm not sure if I can answer that. I'm by far no Force-user or anything like that," replied Arthur as he nodded his head in dismay.

"This really has nothing to do with the Force. I've come to the conclusion that there really is no dark or light side of the Force, only how you use it. Jedi used to use if for good while the Sith use it for evil and power," said Sim as he took a sip of his beer.

"In that case, I think the answer is yes and no. It comes down to how willing that person is. Do they have anything to come back to is the question," answered Arthur as he finished his drink and looked around the room. He saw the doors open up as he saw a couple of figures come in.

"Well at least I got a second opinion," said Sim as he kept looking at his glass, not even making eye contact.

Meanwhile the figures moved over to the bar as they walked up to the clerk. Sim seemed not to notice as he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Sim, I think you should leave now," said Arthur with a serious face on. He wasn't force-sensitive but he knew danger. The figures that had just entered were bounty hunters, most likely from the Empire.

Sim nodded as he noticed the men with his eyes. Arthur departed him as they separated to make sure that the bounty hunters didn't go after Arthur too. Sim began walking to the entrance before a blaster shot was hurled at the door, completely destroying it. Sim immediately stopped as he turned around to see the man that had shot it.

"I thought I would find you here," said the smug man as he cocked his blaster along with his friends at Sim, "There's a large booty on your head and we here to collect you for the Empire."

"Well, go ahead," answered Sim. The man obviously wasn't thrilled with Sim's attitude. He walked up to Sim as he instantly shot the roof and dust crumbled down on to the bar, momentarily putting half of the bar in gray smoke.

Suddenly a black light ignited as out of the smoke, Sim flew out and spun around, twirling his lightsaber as he reflected the blaster shots from all around him. In two 360 degree spins he finally stopped. The blaster shots stopped also as the bar went into dead silence. Sim deactivated his lightsaber as one by one the bounty hunter and his friends fell to the ground.

Sim snickered as he walked up to see the pulse of the bounty hunter. He was unconscious because Sim had made sure that he had reflected the blaster shots at a much lower frequency to a level of a stun shot.

Casually Sim walked out of the bar as he headed down the street. He decided it was time to get home and he felt something wrong back at home so he knew that he had to get there.

Sim walked to one of the more deserted parts of the city as he uncloaked his Jedi ship. He got into the cockpit as he radioed to Leia and Tosh. Their faces appeared seconds later, unscratched or hurt, luckily.

"Hey, how's everything back at the temple?" asked Sim.

"Well, we had some of Vader's hands come to get us," replied Leia, "but we took care of them. There in the prison hold." Sim looked at her as he felt and realized that one of the prisoners was Myrenia. It was time he figured out about his former friend.

"Okay then, I is on my way back. I've finished up my business and expect me back within the next four hours," replied Sim as he strapped himself in and his star fighter began flying away from the ground.

"Good. See you in a little master," said Leia as she cut the link and Sim were left in silence once more.

He rocketed through the atmosphere as he began leaving the planet. He had gone on a four day mission to seek out some friends and made a pit stop at the planet of Kalmonia to check up on Arthur and see his friend again. He had missed being with his apprentice and friend back at the temple so he had cut it short.

Suddenly his ship lurched as he jolted back to the present. He looked at the controls and found nothing wrong except he was going pretty slowly. He pushed the throttle as he found it didn't respond. Suddenly the ship began moving backwards as its controls didn't respond.

"Well, there are only three possibilities why this is happening. 1. I am defying the laws of physics, 2. I am being sucked into a black hole, 3. I got caught in a tractor beam," muttered Sim to himself as he realized, to his dismay, that it was the latter choice. Suddenly a huge ship came in view as he recognized it as an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Great," said Sim to himself. Things were getting interesting for him again.

Slowly his ship was pulled into the Star Destroyer as it settled into the hanger bay. He looked around and saw Storm Troopers coming in to surround his ship. He was tempted to go and just disperse them all but realized that perhaps he could figure out some stuff if he went quietly. Slowly he opened up the canopy as he flung his arms in the air and stepped out.

One of the Imperial officers walked up to him. He was dressed in a traditional gray outfit and was obviously the Captain of the ship.

"Hello, I presume you are Jedi Master Sim Nam," said the Captain with a huge smile.

"Well, I would think that. I'm pretty unique," replied Sim with a cocky grin.

"Good, you're under arrest," answered the officer as Storm Troopers walked up to him and surrounded him. He didn't give a fight as he allowed them to cuff his hands.

"You know, I'm surprised that you were caught. You should know that there is a huge bounty on your head in the galaxy," said the captain, "We sent a bounty hunter after you but he hasn't made contact."

"I guess I didn't know that," replied Sim, "Also your bounty hunter friends on the planet if you want to go get him. He's probably dazed right now, though."

The captain gave him a look before walking away from him back to the elevator to the bridge. Meanwhile, Sim found himself walking down a hallway as he found himself being thrown into a jail cell. The Storm Troopers watched him intently as he lay on the bed, quietly.

In his mind Sim was formulating a plan. He would get off this ship, sabotage it and even get some readout on the fleet and the whereabouts of Vader and his apprentice.

Back at the tower, Vader looked out as the sun set on Vjun and his son stood at his side. They had been on Vjun to further their dark side powers. They would need it to battle the Jedi in their upcoming duel. He could sense it.

Suddenly a beeping sound went off as Vader and Annihilator walked into the room. It was from Captain Tuwesh on board the Iron Fist Star Destroyer. An image of him appeared as Vader turned on the holo-projector.

"My lord, I have captured the Jedi Master you requested," said Tuwesh as he bowed before Vader, "It is Sim Nam. We have him in custody."

Vader looked shocked at him as he let the surprise wear away. He couldn't believe that they had caught the Jedi Master. It all seemed... too easy. His eyes suddenly narrowed on the Captain.

"Good job but I want you to keep an extremely close eye on him," said Vader, "I and Annihilator will be arriving shortly to talk to him personally."

"Yes, your highness," answered the Captain as he bowed and the communications was cut.

Vader stared in distance for a while without muttering. He could sense something was wrong and he as going to find out what.

Two Storm Troopers entered Sim's cell as they put up their guns. Sim got up from laying on his bed as he stood up for them.

"As a prisoner, we will need your weapons," said the leader of the two, "That includes your lightsaber."

"As you wish," replied Sim. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt as he gave it to them. But as he gave it to them a sudden grin came over him as he activated his lightsaber in a second the two storm troopers fell to the ground dead. Sim deactivated his lightsaber as he walked out. He looked down the hall and spotted some officers.

He casually walked down the hall as he stopped next to them and listened to their conversation. They were so into their discussion that they didn't notice he had come up to them. As one of the officers laughed he turned to Sim and chuckled with him,

"That's pretty funny isn't it," said the officer as he turned and opened his eyes from his laughter to see Sim smiling at him. His eyes grew ten fold as if they were about to explode as Sim answered him.

"Sorry, I missed the joke. Would you care to tell me what it was?" The officers suddenly pulled out their guns but before they could shoot they found themselves flying into the walling and slamming into them. As their bodies slumped down to the ground, Sim walked up to the officer that had been telling him a joke.

"Fine don't tell me the joke, I guess it wasn't that great afterwards. But if you ever want friends, when you are asked to tell a joke, you don't shoot the person," replied Sim as he walked away from the officer's unconscious body.

Sim made his way through the hallways without most of the officers knowing since he was cloaking himself. Finally he came to the room he wanted to, the Information and Intelligence Room. Sim opened the door as he slipped into the dark room. He turned on the lights as he sat down at one of the computers.

Sim turned one of them on as he sorted through some data. He was looking for Vader. Suddenly a communications history index came up. Sim smiled as he saw one recent outgoing communications connection happen only a little while before. He traced its destination to Vjun.

"So that's where they are," said Sim as suddenly he heard a cocking noise behind him. He swirled his chair to find a group of clones pointing their guns at him.

"Get up and put your hands above your head!" shouted one of the clones.

"As you wish," said Sim as he pulled his hands up and the clones slammed into the ceiling. Sim continued his work as he force-closed the door and sorted through them. He burned the codes and information on a disk that he would keep. He put the disc into his robe pocket and got up. He left the room as he made his way to the tower. He had some business to do.

Tuwesh sipped his coffee as he savored the taste. Today had been a great day. He had captured the Jedi Master that the Emperor had been trying to catch for the past year and half and he was most likely going to be promoted to Grand Moff. Life was finally getting better for him. He snickered as he thought about the Jedi Master he had caught. The man seemed like he was in his early 20s, though, he knew from his personal file that he was in his early 40s.

Suddenly he heard blaster shots ring outside of his doors. He turned to them and saw nothing happen. He glanced around to meet the eyes of his crew. Suddenly the door blasted open as smoke filled the room. The Captain pulled out his gun as it suddenly flew out of his hand to the hand of the figure that had entered the room. He had a hood over his head so he couldn't identify who it was. The figure removed his hood and revealed the face of the Jedi Master.

"Hey, you might want to work on security. Doesn't seem to be working," stated Sim as he walked up the Captain.

"How... what... How did you escape?" asked the stunned Captain.

"Well for starters you need more security to be sent into a Force-user cells when you want his/her weapon," replied Sim with a big smile, "Also don't use clones. Their basically the biggest idiots."

"What...do you want?" stuttered the Captain as he backed away.

"Actually nothing except you deliver this note to his lordship," said Sim as he gave him a note. The Captain read it over and nodded as Sim walked out of the room met by the gazes of the crew.

Sim made his way to the hanger as he found his ship still in one piece as he got nearer suddenly the Force screamed at him as he ignited his lightsaber and deflected a blaster shot straight back at the clone. In an instance blaster shots poured into the room as Sim blocked every one of them back at the shooter.

Sim parried each shot as his perfect lightsaber form allowed him to twirl and spin, blocking every shot at him. He spun in the same place as he twirled his lightsaber, giving him complete coverage from the shots. He made his way to the leaders and instantly sliced them down before leaping above the shots and decapitating a group of clone troopers in one move. He used the Force to pick up the rest and chucked them at the wall again as heard cracking and thuds fill the room and then silence. He smirked at his work.

Sim made his way back to his fighter again as he opened up the canopy and climbed in. He used the Force to open up the hanger doors as he flew straight out of them and back into space.

He quickly entered hyperspace after his departure and finally was heading home.

**_Authors Note:PleaseReview.I hope you guys can fill me in on how I'm going. You don't know how much your reviews help, so please do review this. I thank you once again if you have reviewed this story and I'm deeply touched._**

**_Also I would like to state that I changed Luke's Sith Name to Annihilator from Inhalator because I noticed today that I had been spelling the word wrong and that name meant someone that breathed, which wasn't really a good word. So sorry but I had to fix it. I will fix it in the early chapters when I got some time. Thank You for understanding_**

**_One last thing, I've enabled Anomonyous Reviews so please feel free to take advantage of that.Hope that helps increase the reviews. Thank You- The Yoda._**


	20. Chapter 20: A Shadow Surfaces

**Chapter 20: A Shadow Surfaces**

The Jedi star fighter soared through the atmosphere as it landed on the ground. Sim immediately jumped out as he saw Leia and Tosh walk up to him. They both bowed before him while he bowed to them too.

"Sorry for the delay but I ran into some trouble on my way back," said Sim as they walked into the temple.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't too bad," replied Leia, "While you were gone, we had some visitors."

"Did you treat them right?" asked Sim sarcastically as he neared the prison door, "Let me guess: Myrenia."

"Yep, it seems that your old girlfriend was coming here to get me," said Leia. They walked down the halls as they finally neared a one of the cell doors.

"There were four of them but three of them killed each other and we saved Myrenia," said Tosh as they entered into the cell room and found Myrenia meditating behind a series of force-shields. She was fully incapable of using her Force powers because of the properties of the room.

Her blue-crystal eyes opened up as she peered at Sim. A gentle smile came up on her young and beautiful face revealing dimples.

"Hello, Sim, long time no see," said Myrenia as she sat on the bench, "I see you were off on a trip when I 'visited'."

Sim motioned for the two to leave as he wanted to talk to her privately. The door shut close as the two sat there looking at each other. Finally Sim came up with a reply.

"Glad to hear that you were treated well," answered Sim with a smile.

"20 years and you still haven't lost your tongue," said Avenger with a calm voice, "I'm no longer Myrenia, and I'm Darth Avenger."

"Good because I know Myrenia wouldn't be serving evil," said Sim with a downward glance, "It's sad to see that you were once my friend and now you're just evil."

"Save me the lecture," shouted Avenger, "I serve only I not some dead order. Its time to move on and do what is going to keep you alive."

"Not at the expense of others, though," replied Sim, "Has evil truly consumed you to the point that the once powerful and graceful women I knew are now nothing more than a shell full of evil?"

Avenger didn't reply as she turned her gaze from Sim to the ground. Sim immediately tried to probe her mind and met little defense because of her reduced Force abilities. He could see that in the shadows of darkness a light had flickered alive within Avenger. It was Myrenia.

Captain Tuwesh kneeled before Vader as he delivered the message to the Dark Lord. Vader read it over before crushing it into millions of pieces with the use of the Force. It had read:

"Dear Darth Vader,

I hope you like looking for me. I know you have nothing better to do besides hurting people but seriously you need a new hobby. Also you really need to fix those Storm Troopers. There as dum as... well... idiots.

From Your Dear Friend,  
Sim Nam"

Instantly Tuwesh began apologizing.

"Sir, I'm sorry but he was too powerful," said the Captain, "It won't happen again, sir." Vader looked at the officer with disgust. He knew Tuwesh was a boot-licker.

"I know you won't fail me because you won't have another chance," replied Vader as he pulled the Captain off the ground and used the Force to choke him. The Captain stayed suspended in air as he choked before finally falling limp, dead. The entire crew looked at Vader who replied with a monstrous stare that sent the crew working again without offering another glance.

Vader walked out of the room as Darth Annihilator watched him leave. He grinned at the body of the former Captain as crew men came over and picked him up to throw in the garbage. He immediately followed his father and Master.

Sim chatted with Darth Avenger as she retold her story about her years in exile before her fall from grace. Sim watched her talk with grace even in darkness.

"You know Sim you could be a valuable asset to the dark side," said Avenger with a seductive tone, "We could be together again."

Sim just nodded his head, "I wouldn't join you. You're not even Myrenia." This obviously insulted Avenger as a face of pure hatred showed yet she could not fight the tide of guilt forming inside of her. Sim was going to take advantage of this.

"Avenger, do you really not care for others anymore? Have you lost all hope in me?" asked Sim with a stern look as his eyes gazed into hers. Avenger looked the other ways as her feelings looked like they were about to burst.

"If you no longer care for me or even for the welfare of others then I'm sorry," answered Sim as he got up. He could see the dark heart that had formed in Avenger in 10 years had begun to crack as light peered through them. As much as Avenger tried to fight it she was indeed unleashing the spirit of the Jedi within her once more.

In a second of a moment, it all burst. Avenger got up as she threw herself against Sim and sobbed. Tears flowed through her as the darkness that had long encompassed her had begun to retreat as light filtered into her. Sim just embraced her as she wept.

"I'm sorry," said Myrenia as she continued to cry. Sim just offered her a smile as they hugged for the first time in over 20 years. Memories began to flood into Sim's mind of when he used to be a Jedi padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn, being partnered up with Myrenia and falling in love with her. He remembered being the greatest of friends with Myrenia and Anakin as they were known as the heroes of the Clone Wars. A tear trickled down Sim's cheek as both of them sat down and just sat there nothing being said except for their feelings.

Tosh entered into the room at that time as he looked into the cell. Only a face of hurt filled his expression as he looked at Myrenia. Immediately, Myrenia got up as she walked over to Tosh.

"I'm sorry, my master," said Myrenia as she just stood there with her eye's watering. Tosh only offered a warm smile as he embraced his former padawan and once more their friendship was recoiled.

"It is okay," said Tosh as he smiled at Sim, "I forgive you."

Months began to pass as Myrenia joined the ranks of the Jedi once more and began relearning the ways of the Force. Her powers began to return to her as she became increasingly powerful in the Light Side to the point that she could even best Leia some times, though, most of the times it was either a draw, though, Leia managed to defeat her as many times as she defeated Leia. As Tosh, Leia, and Myrenia began to teach each other new techniques and Force capabilities, Sim began to retreat from activities until he no longer even did mock battles with the duo.

One day he stood on the top of a green hill next to the temple. A breeze passed him as his robe flowed behind him and his hood concealed his face. His arms were crossed within his sleeves as he just watched the horizon. Suddenly he felt a presence and smiled. He turned around in time to see Myrenia run up to him and embrace him. There eyes met as their lips met and they kissed. Sim broke away, though, as he looked into Myrenia's blue eyes. She was looking younger than before, looking now around the same age as Sim.

"How have you been, Sim?" asked Myrenia with concern on her face.

"Why do you need to ask me? You sound as if I don't live in the temple," replied Sim with a laughing glare.

"Well, you rarely spend any time anymore with the rest of us that it really seems that you are gone somewhere," said Myrenia. Sim looked away from her as she tried to gain some answer on her lover's behavior.

"Its nothing," said Sim without waiting for her to ask "What's wrong?"

"If it is so, then why aren't you looking at me?" asked Myrenia.

"Uh...nothing," offered Sim as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Fine, be stubborn," sniffed Myrenia, "But you have to make it up. You have to do a lightsaber duel with me, Leia, and Tosh."

Sim smiled as he chuckled. Myrenia still kept her aggressive behavior even after 20 years. She had always been one to solve problems and let her anger out through lightsaber combat and even she enjoyed the grueling practices.

"Fine," answered Sim as he got up and dropped Myrenia who gave Sim a death stare while he walked off laughing. She just followed him as she tackled him to the ground and he slid all the way down the hill. She stood at the top laughing at him as she cried out of sheer amusement. Sim's eyes narrowed as he got up and walked into the temple with Myrenia running behind him.

Sim watched as Leia, Tosh, and Myrenia came up on one side snickering at Sim who could only reply with a snicker. Leia was the loud-mouth of that camp.

"Well master, I thought you wouldn't show up," said Leia with a huge grin, "I guess you do like being beaten."

"I guess I do, my young apprentice," replied Sim, "Who knows, it might be the Force's will for me to win."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," responded Myrenia with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Very well," responded Sim as he let his Jedi robe fall to the ground. He ignited his lightsaber as a black blade came out for the first time in months. Leia and the others followed with her silver blade popping out, Tosh's green blade sparking to life, and finally Myrenia's gold blade coming to life.

The three attacked Sim with a jab and sideways slice as Sim leaped out of the way while blocking Myrenia's blade and doing a swipe to block Tosh's jab. He did a spin as he blocked another wave of attacks and thrust at Leia causing her to move back. He immediately twirled his lightsaber as he turned and blocked Myrenia's and Tosh's blade with a horizontal lock. Leia came back as she thrust her blade at his back but he did a back flip over her and landed in time to counter one of her swipes and block it while moving his blade fast enough to meet Tosh and Myrenia's at the same time.

Leia did a downward thrust as Sim jumped into the air, causing Tosh and Myrenia to take advantage and swipe at his ankles but Sim had a few tricks up his sleeve. Using the Force, he slammed them across the room as he singled out his apprentice with a smirk. Leia just looked at him with surprise. He took the initiative as he brought his hilt above his head and engaged his apprentice.

Leia moved quickly as she blocked Sim's blows and was pushed further back. He swiped at her midsection causing her to block but he spun in time to thrust it up and almost knocked her hilt out of her hands but she moved her hand fast enough to avoid the blade. She immediately did a thrust at his gut but he did a vertical slash to the ground as turned and precisely dodged Leia's move. In the mean time he watched as Tosh and Myrenia got up and Force-jumped into the chaos to meet Sim's blade. The various colors turned into many blades as Sim was forced to back down as the three different colors attacked him at once from all three sides.

Finally he did a spin and blocked Myrenia's blade to meet all three of the blades in a horizontal blade position. He could see that all three of them were trying to physically push him back but using the Force he held his position. He closed his eyes as he for the first time in a mock duel called on the Force to assist him in a lightsaber duel. He reopened his eyes with a new determination.

In an instant he disengaged and did a forward slash at Leia before spinning and missing Leia's blade to thrust at Tosh but he leaped above his blade to meet them backwards as he pushed Leia back and engaged Myrenia's blade and immediately did a flip and swipe at her legs causing her to fall to the ground as she tried to jump over him but couldn't. He turned in time to meet Tosh's blade with a smile. With one push he pushed the ancient Jedi master back and struck back as he forced him into a corner and blocked the Jedi's moves but the sudden feeling of Leia behind him caught him as he leaped backwards in time to Miss Leia's blade.

It was time to show them what a true Form IV master knew. It was time to act like Yoda. He Force-leaped to Myrenia as he leaped and jumped around her in a lightning fast maneuver as she barely kept up and turned at the same time. He did a flip in the air as he jumped down met her block before leaping again and doing a backwards midsection blow that was blocked barely but quickly disengaged to do a sideways flip that he landed before leaping again to get over Leia and Tosh's incoming blades. He leaped around and inside the group as he did twirls, spins, flips, and other acrobatic maneuvers. A sense of pride came upon him as he sensed his former master's spirit watching him in the room.

With a quick thrust he knocked Leia's blade out of her hands and did a spin to catch Tosh's blade and use it to block Myrenia's blade. With their blades entangled, it was time for Sim to end the duel. With a lightning fast move he disengaged leaped above two different swipes and found himself in the middle of the two as he turned and easily Force-grabbed their lightsabers out of their hands and bring his own blade to their throats. The duel was over.

All three of them stared in shock as Sim turned off his lightsaber and gave it back to them. He turned around and picked up his robe and put it on as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and gave them a friendly nod. Just before he got out, he heard Leia's scream.

"WHAT!" shouted Leia, "Even three Jedi and you didn't lose?"

"Leia, number matters not," answered Sim as he turned to his apprentice, "It is one's tune with the Force. You are still young and do not have the knowledge or the experience to perfectly become in tune with the Force when you duel, while Tosh has become quite old and his reflexes are becoming slower, while Myrenia has been on the dark side for long enough to cause some temporary problems with her lightsaber form."

"But it was three! We should've won!" exclaimed Leia, "Not even you are that great!"

Sim just smiled at his apprentice as he walked out of the room to leave the three in the room.

"Leia, you underestimate how powerful Sim is," said Myrenia as she got her robe, "Remember he has spent 20 years refining his lightsaber skills and Force capabilities. I doubt anyone has done that in the entire galaxy."

Leia just nodded as her heart sank again from defeat at her master's hand. She got up as she walked out of the room to meditate on more time.

Vader meditated as his son sat next to him. He looked at his apprentice and sighed. He would be ready soon enough to go after Sim and Leia once and for all along with Tosh and the backstabbing Avenger. He had heard from one of his spies that she had been persuaded to join the light side once more. Vader smashed his fist against the wall as the memory flashed back to him.

Vader looked out the window as he saw the entire might of the Imperial Fleet behind him. He and his son were on a small shuttle that was heading for a planet that Vader considerably disliked but had four valuable Jedi and three smugglers. Icylian was the place and they would be arriving within two days. There Vader and Annihilator would engage Sim and Leia for one final time to end the Jedi and keep the Sith in power for the rest of time. It was only a matter of time.

Sim watched the Falcon leave into space as Han, Chewie, Lando, Tosh, and Leia went off on a trip to the planet of Wespa to meet up with some former Rebel Alliance commanders. They would be gone for over a week leaving him and Myrenia on the planet alone.

Sim walked into the building immediately as they left and searched out Myrenia and found her in the Meditation Room, peacefully meditating. As he entered he sat next to her and whispered to her,

"Hey, I think it is time we play a little game," said Sim with a grin on his face.

"And exactly what would that be?" asked Myrenia without opening her eyes yet with curiosity.

"Ever heard of the game called Kimball?" asked Sim. Myrenia just smiled as she realized exactly what he was saying.

"Oh yes, I know exactly what that is," said Myrenia in a low voice.

"Want to play it?" asked Sim.

"Sure, why not," answered Myrenia as they walked out and left the room unaware of the incoming danger, for even Sim was too distracted to sense it coming in the next day.

**_Author's Note: Review my friends, review! I once again thank those who take the time to comment and you don't realize how much I appreciate it. Thank You, very much to all them. - The Yoda_**


	21. Chapter 21: Return of a Stranger

**Chapter 21: Return of a Stranger**

The dark night crept through the buildings of Courscant as Vader meditated within his chamber. In his chamber there was only darkness and that was the way he liked it. Inside his meditation trance he dreamed of the day and most importantly, of his former wife, Padme Amidala Skywalker.

His heart always cracked when the name was repeated in front of him. Although the memories of him killing his wife then once again fueled his anger to only solidify his stone heart once more. But today he had a plan and he would get what he wanted. Using the Force he called into the netherworld of the Force for his former wife. He sensed suddenly a presence that he had not sensed for over 20 years, the one of his wife.

Padme stood before him, looking exactly the same as the day she had died. Still young and vibrant before Vader, she was incredibly beautiful even in the afterworld. Yet he face showed no emotion, similar to the one she used to wear in the Senate during the Clone Wars.

"Padme, how have you been?" asked Vader cautiously. Padme narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think? I'm dead after all," replied Padme, which made Vader curse himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm sorry, Padme. I still love you and I'm still your husband," pleaded Vader as he looked into her chocolate-colored eyes.

"No, you're not my husband. Anakin Skywalker was, but he has long been dead. He died on that fateful day inside the Chancellor's office," said Padme as he saw tears form into her eyes.

"No, Padme, Vader is better than Anakin ever was," shouted Vader, "I'm more powerful and you deserve someone like me."

"I would rather die then have a husband like you," said Padme with an ironic tone because she knew that she had died rather than live with a husband of pure evil. Vader's eyes suddenly turned fiery yellow-orange as his anger flared and pure disgust came to his face.

"FINE!" shouted Vader with pure anger, "But I have another thing coming, Miss Amidala. You're going to come with me one way or another."

"How? I'm dead remembering," replied Padme with a smirk but suddenly a smile curled over Vader's face as he repeated, "Not for long."

Suddenly he closed his eyes as he called upon the dark side. Padme suddenly felt cold as a black substance suddenly began covering her. Vader just smiled as his eyes were closed and called upon the substance to cover her. Padme couldn't see or hear anything as she was engulfed by the substance and felt she was about to die again.

But suddenly everything changed as the blackness faded as before her was Vader. But something was different. She looked at the place, she was in his room. She then brought her hands to her face and gasped. She was flesh and blood.

She scanned the room in desperation to see if this was just a dream or something. She pinched herself and felt a jolt of pain shoot through her and she disgustingly realized that she was alive. She looked at Vader in surprise who was smirking before her.

"I told you, Padme," said Vader," my powers have grown. I have become powerful enough to bring those dead back to life. I can create and destroy life, Padme."

Padme just backed away as she found herself in a corner in the room. Vader just advanced toward her as he looked into her fear-filled eyes.

"Don't worry, though, I'm only here to help," said Vader as he picked her up and left the meditation room.

Sim watched as the sun set and the day turned into darkness. A gentle breeze came over the hill as it burst at him. He let the breeze pass him and the coldness hit his face. It all felt natural to him, even the bitterest cold and the most humid heat.

Myrenia walked up to him as she hugged him from behind and gently talked into his ear,

"You know, you should not waste so much time up here on this hill," said Myrenia with a clever smile.

"Why? I like it," replied Sim.

"That's because you're a weirdo," huffed Myrenia.

"Fine I'm a weirdo. Why do you love me then?" asked Sim curiously.

"Who said I didn't like weirdoes?" answered Myrenia with a sharp smile.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," said Sim with a sarcastic tongue.

He turned around and embraced Myrenia as the two shared a nice moment. Leia and the others were expected within a couple of standard hours. Suddenly a sharp pain went through Sim as he yelped and fell to the ground as he clutched his head. Myrenia immediately kneeled down and asked Sim urgently,

"What's wrong?" Sim didn't answer as he opened his eyes and took the world in again. He cocked his head back and forth and got up. Myrenia got up as she gave him a caring stare.

"I'm okay, it was just... the Force," said Sim with a more stern face. He looked into the distance as his eyes showed great concentration.

"I feel a presence that I have not felt in a long time," responded Sim before Myrenia could ask.

"Who?" asked Myrenia who was yet to feel this new presence, though, she knew only someone extremely strong with the Force could feel a single person in the galaxy.

"Padme Amidala," responded Sim as his eyes showed great confusion, "I'm not sure but I think Vader has learned to bring people back from the dead using the Force."

"WHAT!" asked Myrenia who was clearly taken aback, "How? That's impossible."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be," said Sim as he turned and walked down the hill, "Stay here Myrenia; I'm going to go see if this is true. I'll be back soon."

"Let me come along," said Myrenia.

"No, I need someone here," said Sim as he jumped into his star fighter and closed the canopy. Myrenia just nodded as the fighter's engines roared to life and it whizzed up. He blasted into space as he left Icylian and headed for Courscant.

Padme shook her head in disbelief as she looked around the room. Vader had left her here after taking her from the meditation room. She still didn't understand how she was here but she knew that she was definitely alive. But only if she could see how. Suddenly the door to the room sprang open as a figure came in, but Padme knew instantly it wasn't Vader. He was much shorter, though, he had blue eyes and sandy hair like Vader. It was Luke.

Padme rushed to him as she embraced her son and tears rushed down her cheek. Her hands fumbled in his hair as she looked at her son, and then realized something was wrong.

"Luke," said Padme but instantly Annihilator's eyes turned darker.

"No, mother, my name is Darth Annihilator. I'm no longer Luke Skywalker," said Annihilator as he still embraced his mother but she pulled away, more tears forming into her eyes. Her head shook in disbelief.

"You turned to the dark side like Vader," cried Padme, "He took my son away from me."

"No, the dark side has brought me to you, I'm..." said Annihilator before he was cut off by Padme.

"Get away from me, you Sith," said Padme with pure anger, "You're not my son. Just leave me."

Suddenly, Annihilator's heart broke in half as his own mother rejected him. His eyes were filled with sorrow as his own mother looked away from him in disgust. He gently nodded as tears formed at his eyes and left the room leaving Padme sobbing on her bed.

A lone figure traveled through the streets of Courscant that were deserted. Rain poured down on the streets as the figure seemed unfazed. The streets were no longer busy as the were in the Old Republic, partially because of the fear of the empire coming down and shooting them all.

Sim watched as he passed building after building. The entire place was covered in darkness as he approached the building that was all too familiar to him, even if it had been 20 years since he had seen it. He had been raised here, it was the Jedi Temple. No longer a beacon of hope and peace, it was just an old building that the empire kept as a symbol of defeating the so-called "traitors."

Sim ran up the stares as he reached the top he suddenly noticed two Storm Troopers guarding the entrance. Using the Force, he cloaked himself and walked right by them, without them even noticing. He wasn't in the mood to cause havoc at the moment. Right now, all he wanted to do was find Padme and see if his abilities were right and not aging on him.

Sim stepped into the Great Jedi Hallway as memories flooded into his mind, causing a slight smile to form that instantly disappeared as he remembered how deserted it looked. Storm Troopers were everywhere, but triggering off one would cause them all to come after him. He smiled at the idea instantly Force-pulling his lightsaber to his hand as he walked up to one of the Storm Troopers with his hood on his head, concealing his face. The Storm Trooper immediately turned to the cloaked figure and brought his gun up. The lightsaber hilt activated with a hiss as a black blade came out. Before he could do anything, Sim thrust at the soldier, instantly killing him.

Suddenly shots began to fire at him as he leaped and deflected all the shots back at the firer. As he landed he Force-leaped in front of a group of troopers and cut them down with two swipes of his lightsaber at their midsection. He did a flip over the last one as he saber-threw his lightsaber into the chest of one of the troopers.

Sim instantly jumped to the next level as he force-called his lightsaber back to his hand, activating it again right before he landed. The storm troopers fired but Sim just watched as the shots froze in midair. With a mere glance, the shots rang back at the storm troopers, instantly killing all of them. He walked down the body littered floors as he made his way to a room he knew all too familiar.

Padme lay on her bed as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly she heard something shake the room. She jolted up, instantly, as she looked at the door. She heard blaster bolts firing as she watched lights flaring through the crack in the door. There were yells, whelps, and grunts as she could hear people falling. She looked around the room as the noise began to get closer. She scanned the room for any weapons but could see none so she went into the corner.

The place went quiet as the shots quieted down. Padme swallowed hard as she saw the door open. A figure covered in black with a hood on stood at the wall. She saw a cylinder at his/her hand, instantly recognizing it as a lightsaber. She turned her gaze at the figure that stood at the door, still concealing his/her face.

"Who are you?" asked Padme as she got up from the corner. She could see that the person wasn't Vader or Luke. She could sense kindness flowing off of him, even if she wasn't Force-sensitive.

"Someone that you met back in the day during the Clone Wars," said the figure in a voice that Padme knew even if she hadn't heard it for a long time. The figure pulled back his hood and revealed a man with a turban. He was young, looking only to be in his early 20s, with black eyes and hair. He smiled as Padme walked up to him. She smiled as tears formed again in her puffy eyes as she ran up to him and embraced him.

"Hello, Sim," said Padme, "I thought I would never see you."

"What? You thought I was dead? Thanks for the encouragement," replied Sim sarcastically. Padme ended the embrace as Sim smiled at his old friend. He suddenly cocked his head the other way as he sensed something.

"Padme, we need to leave. We can talk later," said Sim as he guided her out into the hallway as the two figures walked out. They made it into the hallway before another black covered figure stopped their path as Sim motioned for Padme to get behind him.

Annihilator peered at Sim with yellow-orange eyes as he looked at his mother behind Sim, instantly sparking more anger in him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" shouted Annihilator with great anger as he let his robe fall to the ground. He pulled out a lightsaber hilt as he ignited his red blade. Sim motioned for Padme to take the other way out of the Temple. He let his robe fall to the ground as he ignited his own lightsaber. Padme watched a black blade came out, a blade that she remembered. It was the only black blade that was the symbol of freedom in the times of the Clone Wars. Today it would be once more.

Annihilator attacked Sim as he thrust at him and turned it into swipe, instantly going for the Jedi Master who blocked it swiftly and twirled his lightsaber to match another blow, another blow, and another blow. The two danced around each other as their blade collided and sparks flew. Padme rushed to the pillar as she watched Sim and her son duel.

The two blades locked as Sim looked into the formerly blue eyes of Annihilator.

"I sense much hatred, something you should let go," said Sim as he looked into Luke's eyes.

"I'm not letting you leave," answered Luke with a raspy voice.

"My young enemy, your no match for me. You have far too much to learn," said Sim as Luke disengaged and attacked Sim who did a simple back flip to miss the blade. He brought his blade up as he blocked another thrust as he turned and cut at Luke who barely blocked it. Using the Force, Sim threw Sim to the top of the ceiling and let him fall to the ground, unconscious. Padme gasped as she ran to her son. Sim kneeled down and checked his pulse and nodded for them to leave. But Padme wouldn't budge.

"We need to leave before more people come, Padme," said Sim as his spacecraft landed to the pad.

"No, we must take Luke with us," said Padme, "I know there is still good in him."

Sim looked at Padme and realized she would not be swayed. He sighed as he picked up Luke's body and they walked to the ship, escaping into the darkness of space.

**_Author's Note: Sorry for not posting a chapter for a while but been busy. I hope you guys like this and the direction this story is going, so read and review! Thank You._**


	22. Chapter 22: A Sith or Jedi

**Chapter 22: A Sith or Jedi**

Two hooded figure ran through the streets of the city as they ran after another cloaked figure who was wearing black. One of the following figures wore brown while the other wore black as they dotted through the shapes and turns of the city. Finally they arrived in a clearing in the center as the runner stopped to a dead halt and the other two pursuers stopped in front of the stranger.

"You have failed," said the stranger in a low voice as he pulled off the hood and revealed a middle-aged man, with blonde hair and green-blue eyes. The man had a scar on his left cheek as it ran down to his chin. A smile was the only thing that he gave as he let his robe fall to the ground.

"No, there's no place for you to run Wasdal," responded the brown cloaked figure as he removed his hood and revealed an elderly man in his 60s. He had a long flowing hair and a full beard. His eye's showed only experience along with the lines that formed on his head.

"Don't worry Qui-Gon, he's just overly cocky," responded the black figured as he pulled back his hood and showed a young man who looked only at the most 18. He wore a black turban and had deep black eyes.

"We will see, Qui-Gon Jinn and Sim Nam," said Wasdal as he pulled a cylinder hilt from his belt and revealed a powerful Sith red blade. He ignited his blade as he attacked Qui-Gon Jinn who turned on his green blade. Sim force-called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited his old green blade to help out his master. But before he could, suddenly things warped as Sim found him stuck to where he was. He watched as his master and Wasdal fought till all of a sudden the red blade ran through his master.

Wasdal glared with victory as his master slumped to the ground. Sim found himself crying as tears raced down his cheeks. But the emotion was short lived as everything cleared up again. Anger began to run through Sim as he looked at his fallen Master. Calling upon the dark side of the Force, Sim lashed out at Wasdal and engaged him in his final lightsaber duel.

Wasdal was caught by surprise as Sim attacked him furiously with all his Force powers. His lightsaber turned into millions of blades as he pressed and pressed against Wasdal. Wasdal barely managed to block Sim's fierce lightsaber attacks as the two battled. Finally the two went into a lock as Wasdal looked at the Jedi Knight's eyes. They were fiery yellow as anger emitted from him.

As Wasdal was distracted, Sim disengaged and with one swipe beheaded Wasdal.

Sim jolted out of bed as he looked around his room. He was covered in sweat from his dream. Tears rolled down his eyes as it brought back memories of his old Master and that tragic day. He sighed as he rolled out of bed and left. It was only 3:00 but he wasn't tired.

He walked out on the deck as he passed Padme's room. Padme heard Sim walk by as she got up from a restless night and followed him. Sim walked out onto one of the temple's many balconies as he sat down to meditate. These days, meditation was the only place where he could feel calm, at the very most. He had been plagued by dreams for a while and couldn't stop them, for all his powers.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he felt the soothing presence of his friend. Padme sat down next to him as she looked at him. Both of them looked no different from the days of the Clone Wars yet she could tell that he had changed. No longer was he that prankster adult that found humor in playing with people. He was more serious, though, from what Leia told him, he still had his sense of humor.

"Why you up so early?" asked Padme.

"I...uh... always wake up this early. I am a Jedi Master and we Jedi Master's need lots of meditation," responded Sim as he faced the other direction.

"Oh really? From what Leia told me, ever since she was Knighted you've been a late morning sleeper," said Padme slyly.

"Damn her," whispered Sim as Padme cocked him a smile.

"So tell me, what's wrong?" asked Padme.

"Dreams about Qui-Gon," answered Sim with no expression except great sadness. Padme touched Sim's shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Anything else?" asked Padme.

"I would rather not talk about it," responded Sim as he got up and left back to the temple.

"Where are you going?" said Padme as she followed.

"I'm going to have a talk with an old friend," responded Sim as he left to the bottom of the temple to the prisoner hold.

Vader hissed at his officer who coward before him. He was on a rampage through the Jedi Temple and the officers were getting the brunt of the fury.

"Sir, Lord Annihilator was captured," said one of the officers before collapsing to the ground from an instant choke by Vader. He lashed out at one of his other officers and grabbed his collar.

"Admiral Piett, I want all information concerning the whereabouts of my son to be found by tomorrow! Understand!" shouted Vader as Piett tried to move back but couldn't.

"Yes, Sir!" responded Piett. Vader let go as the officers ran down the hall away from Vader. Vader only sighed with frustration as he peered into the sky. He used the Force to find his son and found him where he thought most likely: on Icylian. How his blood boiled over at the thought. He would have invaded and got rid of that Jedi stronghold but the Force was telling him to wait, for some reason. But the time was coming nearer each day for the invasion and Sim's eventual defeat.

Annihilator looked through the bars of his cell as a dark figure walked up to him. He was completely covered by his long flowing robe but Annihilator didn't need to see his face.

"Sim, why are you here?" asked Annihilator coldly and deprived of emotions.

"Come to talk to a young friend of mine," said Sim as he sat down on one of the benches.

"Luke, I know there is still good in you," said Sim, "Vader didn't drive all of it away from you as he hasn't his either."

"I am doing well, you fool!" said Annihilator, "You just don't see it."

"I do, I see only evil," said Sim with calmness, "You can't allow the darkness to consume you."

"What do you know?" said Annihilator.

"More than you might think," said Sim as he looked away for the first time as a painful memory surfaced once more in the folds of his mind, "If you continue down the path of darkness, you will be consumed by it and the ones that still love you will vanish. Don't make the mistake of your father."

Annihilator didn't respond as he thought over Sim's words.

"It is too late for me, Sim," responded Annihilator but was only met by a pat on the shoulder.

"It is never too late," said Sim as he smiled at his former friend.

Annihilator didn't do anything as he continued to stare at the ground. Sim nodded as he walked out of the cell and back into the temple.

Leia and Padme sat in the room as they chatted.

"So, Leia how has your training with Sim been?" asked Padme.

"Great," said Leia, "I can't say I would want any other teacher."

"You should be honored that you have Sim as your instructor," said Padme, "Though I would never have thought him as a teacher in his lifetime."

"Well, I guess times do change," laughed Leia.

"They do," said Padme, "Sim has changed a lot since we last met."

"Really?" asked Leia quizzing.

"Yes, your father, Anakin Skywalker, and Sim were the greatest Jedi Knights in the Old Republic. They were known through out the galaxy for their daring exploits and adventures," said Padme, "The two were the greatest duo and together they changed the course of many lost battles. While your father was the greatest pilot and engineer in the galaxy, Sim was the greatest tactician and strategist that has graced this galaxy. Together they were unstoppable and that was why the Council always sent the two on the most dangerous missions during the Clone Wars."

"Go figure, Sim was pretty strong in the Force back then too?" asked Leia.

"Yes, though no where near as powerful or skilled in lightsaber combat as he is now," said Padme.

"Yes, indeed he was," said a mysterious voice. Leia looked over to where the voice came and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Qui-Gon Jinn. Padme couldn't see them since she wasn't Force-sensitive but Leia was able to project them to her.

"Hello, Masters," said Padme and Leia at the same time while bowing.

"Thank You. I hope you are enjoying being alive again, Padme," said Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Yeah she is," said a random voice as the five figures watched Sim walk by eating an apple.

"Master, no hello or anything to them?" said Leia.

"What? I see them everyday. It makes me think that there not dead. I want some privacy in my life, you know," shouted Sim from down the hallway.

"Don't worry Leia, we talk everyday with him during meditation so we basically are living with him, at least that's what he thinks," said Qui-Gon.

"Whatever," said Leia as she slumped further in her chair but suddenly a thought popped in her head, "Masters, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," said Obi-Wan.

"Is there any hope of bringing Luke back to the light side?" asked Leia.

"Back to the light side for young Skywalker, possible it is. But with great compassion it will happen with," responded Yoda.

"Thank you, but how?" asked Leia

"Don't worry we will figure it out," said Padme as she rested a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay but I've been having testing and been busy. This long delays won't likely happen again till May, so sorry for the delay. Read and Review guys! Thank you._**


	23. Chapter 23: Warnings and Danger

**Chapter 23: Warnings and Dangers**

Han screamed in agony as he was forced into the room. Sim stared at him with utter shock, partly from his resistance and partly from the scream. Han fought back furiously as he tried to leave but Sim used the Force to stop him.

"Han, you aren't going to get this done any faster," said Sim, "If you like Leia, your going to have to talk to Padme. She's been here for two days, and you still haven't talked to her. Yeah, you were out but still you should talk to her now."

"Come on, you know how the mothers-in-law try to kill the son-in-law," said Han with big eyes, "I'll be murdered."

"Don't worry, if you do get murdered, at least I'll have it on camera for us to watch and laugh at in the future, but that's besides the point," said Sim with a big smile. This obviously didn't make Han feel any better.

Finally Sim gave up and used the Force to haul Han into the room. Padme was seated on a cushion as she waited for her daughter's Romeo. She was eager to meet him after what Sim had told her about him. He had told her that he was a prince from a foreign galaxy that bravely saved Leia from Darth Vader. Sim also said he was well brought up and very well-kept.

Suddenly a man flew through the door as she saw the body get up. He was a ragged, older looking man. His clothing was all messed up along with his hair. He also had a crooked smile that he flashed at Padme, who found it kind of weird.

"Hello, are you okay?" asked Padme.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mistress," said Han as he bowed before Padme and greeted her.

"Sir, do you know where Han Solo is? Sim said I would meet him today," said Padme.

"Maim, I'm Han Solo," said Han with a grin, but it soon faded away at Padme's face. It was a face of surprise, disgust, and something else that he didn't know about.

"What? Didn't Sim tell you about me," asked Han curiously. Padme's face shook in horror. Suddenly anger filled her as Han took a step back.

"That Sim! How dare he lie to me," said Padme fuming, "When I get my hands on him..."

"Uh, you know I'm right here," said Han, "Anyways, Sim told me to meet you and actually forced me. What a piece of work, huh." Padme shook her head in agreement as she got up and shouted, "SIM!"

Sim was walking through the halls as he parted from the room. He had finally literally thrown Han into the room with Padme. Yeah, she might be surprised that he was lying but he only did it so that she could actually meet him. He knew that if he had told her about who he really was, and then she would never give Han a chance at Leia. Suddenly a shout pierced and echoed through the hallways. Sim heard his name along with an angry Padme. This was not good.

He leaped up to the second floor as he made his way to the room to find Han cowering behind a sofa with Padme glaring at him as if she was getting ready to kill him. Sim backed away, fully knowing that an angry woman was ten times more powerful than a Jedi Master of his skill.

"Sim, you dirty devil," shouted Padme fuming, "Why the hell did you lie?"

"Uh, because I knew you wouldn't give him a chance," replied Sim as he slowly backed away further but Padme shot up her hand and halted him.

"That's my decision to make!" said Padme before storming out of the room and shoving Sim to the ground. Han got up from behind his sofa as he checked to see if the coast was clear.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Lando and Chewie jumped in with blasters flaring,

"Don't worry guys, were here to help," said Lando with Chewie barking a "yes" in return. They looked at the scene and saw Sim limping up as Han got up from the back of the sofa.

"I don't think a blaster will be effective against an angry woman," said Sim as he shook his head from his dazed facial expression. Lando instantly pulled down his blaster and nodded,

"Yep, we'll need something bigger," replied Lando as he made his way out to find something else to use.

---------------------------

Vader's shuttled soared through hyperspace as space warped into many different colors. This was the trademark look of hyperspace and one Vader loved to watch.

"Lord Vader, we have just entered hyperspace. We will be arriving near the destination within the next couple of days," said an officer as he walked into Vader's office.

"Very well, captain. Make sure we are undetected and I am undisturbed," replied Vader coldly and a threatening pulse underlying in each word.

"Yes, sir!" said the officer as he saluted, bowed and left. Vader snickered as he spoke to himself, "Let the plan begin." He instantly pressed a red button and smiled slyly.

----------------------------

Sim walked through the hallway as Leia came running toward him. She stopped in front of him.

"Master, I hear you had a problem with mom," said Leia with a snicker.

"Oh yes, I barely escaped with my life," replied Sim scratching his head, "Remind me to never play match maker."

"Sure thing, master," said Leia with a gentle smile.

The two made their way down the hallway as they neared the balcony and instantly spotted Myrenia and Tosh having a mock saber duel. Leia motioned to go over and watch but Sim suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed to somehow just disappear, though, his body stayed right there. He was looking afar but at nothing. She went over to her master as she looked at him concern.

Sim watched as a man flew through the air and was slammed against the wall. A red blade appeared out of nowhere as it swooped down and stabbed him in the heart. Sim screamed at the site but nothing came, the red blade just withdrew from the dead body and the cloaked murder turned. Across the floor was a litter of a couple of other bodies. The place seemed familiar, though, to Sim but the darkness of the vision wasn't allowing him to see it with any great detail. As it started, the vision ended and Sim found himself looking at a concerned Leia once more.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Leia as she looked at him. Both Myrenia and Tosh also came over, interrupting their fight to see what was happening.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to go do something," said Sim as he bolted away before they could ask anymore questions.

He neared the entrance of the prison chamber as he stopped. He entered the dimly lit hallway and climbed down the stairs to the main prison chamber. Inside a black figure meditated as the darkness surrounded him.

"Luke, how are you doing?" asked Sim as he sat down on one of the benches near the prison hold.

"Good," replied Luke," Besides the fact, of course, that I'm stuck in this prison hold."

"Good to hear," said Sim with little caring in his voice for Luke's situation.

"Why are you here?" asked Luke.

"Tell me, why you continue to hold on to the darkness in here?" asked Sim.

"Because it gives me focus and I am a Sith Lord," said Luke.

"Well, you make it sound like you are born that way. From what I remember, you were once a boy who showed only kindness, the very boy that I saved 20 years ago on Tatoinne," said Sim with a grave expression.

"Yes, well that was a long time ago. I've since grown from that," added Luke.

"No, you've just suppressed your true self. Let go of the darkness Luke, remember family. Your family is not Darth Vader it is Leia and Padme Skywalker," said Sim, "And us."

"Shut up, what do you know? My father is more family than all of you. He doesn't keep me in a prison hold," said Luke venomly.

"No, but he keeps you on a slave chain," said Sim as he got up and left the Sith before he could answer. It was obvious that Luke, even after being kept for 3 months in prison, would only convert on his own terms. Sim could only help him along with his mother and sister.

Sim walked out of the chambers to find that everyone was back to whatever they were doing beforehand. He needed a breather and decided it was time for some meditation. He leaped to the meditation chamber were he gently plopped himself down on. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Using the Force he called on for a presence he hadn't talked to for a while. The presence answered as Qui-Gon appeared before him, ghostly blue.

"Master, it is a joy to see you again," said Sim as he bowed.

"As it is to you, my former apprentice," answered Qui-Gon, "What can I do for you, Sim?"

"Master, I had a vision. It was a cloaked figure attacking a man and killing other people. It was in a place that felt familiar yet I couldn't see it. What does it mean?" asked Sim. Qui-Gon thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. This is quite strange. I would believe that this cloaked figure is of course part of the Empire, even Darth Vader himself," said Qui-Gon, "But we can not be sure of this. What I do know is that things are beginning to fall apart in the Force. Something is happening and the Living Force is telling me, but I'm not sure. It is a similar disturbance in the Force to the one at the fall of the Old Republic and the Jedi Order."

"Yes, but I must figure it out if I'm suppose to help these people out. Something indeed is out of place and I intend to find it out," said Sim.

"Beware Sim, dark times are coming again. I sense something is going to happen very soon. Watch yourself and the others, for even your full mastery of the Force can not stop what is meant to happen," said Qui-Gon. Sim shook his head in despair. He knew that those people that died in his vision would die no matter what he did but he just hoped that he would never have to see who they were. He always had a problem of letting go for the people that he loved and knew when they died.

As Sim got ready to leave suddenly he felt Leia enter the room and sit down to meditate. He immediately opened up the communication link with his padawan and asked her, "Something wrong?"

"No, master it is just that I'm having a bad feeling about something, but I can't figure out what it is," said Leia slightly exhausted.

"I understand, but do not think this over too much. Leave that too me," said Sim with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Yes, master," said Leia, "I always do since you usually have a knack of figuring things out before others do."

"Well, that is attributed to a special skill of mine," said Sim, "Have I ever told you about what my true Force skill is?"

"No, master, you haven't," said Leia with increasing interest.

"The reason that I always seem to win at a battle I command or fight in is because of one the Force and one ability of mine. It is extremely rare but during battle I have visions of what my opponent or others will do before they actually do it," said Sim intently, "That is how I always counter what someone does in a lightsaber duel or in a pitch battle."

"Well, that explain a lot," said Leia with a grin, "Do you know what my special ability is, master?"

"No, I'm sorry but only you will know that," said Sim. Leia just nodded in disappointment but continued her meditation on her own. Sim got up but suddenly he felt a vibration against his thigh and checked to see what it was. He put his hand into his pocket as he found the source to be his comlink.

Leia entered out of her meditation as she saw her master looking at something, but put it back when he noticed that she was walking over to him.

"What was that?" asked Leia.

"Oh nothing, just some business. Leia I'll have to take a little leave as I have some business to take care of," said Sim as he left the room with Leia right behind him.

"Master, why can't I come?" asked Leia.

"This is something personal and besides I need you to stay here and help out your mother through this period, after all her son is a prisoner and her husband is a lunatic," said Sim as he pulled on his cloak and made his way to the hanger bay.

"Very well, but I have a bad feeling about this," said Leia as Sim jumped into his space fighter.

"Don't worry about me," said Sim as he saluted to her and closed the canopy behind him. Within a minute he was soaring through the sky into space, a mere speck to Leia at the point.

Yet something was plaguing her. She couldn't help but think thatSim was about to get himself involved in a disasterbut she pushed the thought back into her mind and went back to the balcony to meet up with the others.

**_Authors Note: Sorry about not posting frequently but I'm trying to plot out the story. I hope you guys like this new update (a bit fast but still leading up to the real fun) and please review on what you think. Thanks._**


	24. Chapter 24: Stroke of Darkness

**Chapter 24: Stroke of Darkness**

A single fighter jumped out of hyperspace with a roar as it sped toward the surface of a blue-green world. Sim eased the control as his mind sped from all the possibilities. The planet of Yavin IV was in front of him and his unique destination. It had only been a day before that he had received a message from Mon Mothma of the Rebel Alliance about a surprise attack on the Empire's capital. Unknown to Leia or the others, Sim had secretly helped the Rebels in reorganizing themselves from the disastrous Battle of Endor. He had kept it a secret from Leia because he had worried that she would leave and return to the Rebellion and not complete her Jedi training. She was the last hope and she was a Skywalker. Neither was very close together when it came to coherence. Her brashness would likely spell the end for the Jedi and the Rebellion.

As his star fighter entered the Yavin IV atmosphere, he felt a sort of uneasiness emitting from the Force. Something was wrong and he could sense it. Whatever it was, something dangerous was about to happen, yet he couldn't see what.

The Temple of Yavin appeared shortly afterwards in full view from the cockpit. It was now the Rebel Headquarters until something better could be found. The Rebels had been able to use it after Vader had called for Imperial troops to leave the planet and join the Battle of Endor a few years back. He never restationed any troops here afterwards and it naturally became the place for the Rebel hideout once more.

The fighter landed with a thud at one of the hangers as Sim's cockpit opened up, letting him climb out. He pulled his hood on as a slight drizzle poured down from the heavens upon him. He rushed in door as he found one of the guards there. The guard immediately brought his blaster up to Sim,

"Who are you?" asked the guard with a stern face.

"I'm Sim Nam. I have a meeting with Mon Mothma," replied Sim without even flinching. The soldier narrowed his eyes on him before letting his gun fall from its position. He nodded to the other guard who rushed over and took his spot while the first guard escorted him to a conference chamber.

Sim entered and found Mon Mothma staring out the window. She looked slightly different, though, from what Sim had seen her from before. She was... aged further than expected. He watched as his escort left the room and shut the door after him.

Mon turned around to face Sim as a smile crept up on her face,

"Hello, Master Nam, it is a pleasure to see you once more. Please take a seat," said Mon as she sat in her crimson, leather chair at the end of the wooden table. Sim bowed to Mon as he took a seat across from her in a similar chair.

"Mon, what would you like to talk about?" asked Sim.

"It seems that we require your assistance for one final time,"

"This wouldn't be the first time, though; I had distinctly said I would not go on any missions after my last one."

"I understand, but we need you on this one." There was a moment of silence before Sim sighed and nodded his head.

"What does this require?"

"We need you to infiltrate Courscant and kill Vader." Sim looked at her in shock.

"What? I'm sorry but that is one place a Jedi should not venture, mentally. I will never attack someone unless in defense."

"Ah, but the Jedi Order is extinct. You can not honestly say that you still follow their rules?"

"Yes, I actually still do. Jedi order or not, I will remain and die as a Jedi." Mon shook her head as Sim suddenly noticed a scar on her left temple.

"When did you acquire a scar on your left temple?" asked Sim with narrowing eyes.

"Uh... a while back in an accident, I guess." Sim stared at her and suddenly he felt the Force raping around him.

"Mon, what's your favorite dessert?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, please answer the question as I need it for something."

"Very well... uh... chocolate ice cream I would say." Sim smiled as he looked at her.

"Just as I thought," said Sim as Mon suddenly slammed straight into the wall. Sim leaped up as guards immediately entered in with their blasters flaring and shooting.

Sim called up his lightsaber as his black blade instantly sprang forth and he deflected the blaster shots with deadly precision straight back at the guards. He leaped out of the room and suddenly found the hallway was blocked off by incoming Storm troopers. He cursed as he brought his hand up and collapsed the roof of the hallway in one ending and collapsing the other roof of the other hallway ending. He looked around and saw he was safe for the moment but he was trapped. He scanned the place and suddenly caught site of a ventilation door above him. Calling on the Force, he pulled the door off its hinges and leaped up into the ventilation system and began climbing his way out.

The fake Mon Mothma, Captain Karen limped up to her desk and pressed the red button on it. She barked into it, "Nam has escaped. Have his fighter surrounded and every hallway searched. Now!"

Meanwhile, Sim made his way through the system until he found himself at the gates of the Temple. He blew the vent door from its hinges and leaped out, landing with a soft thud. He looked around and heard blaster shots ring at him, narrowly missing him. He jumped forward as he made his way to the landing pad. As he ran he cursed that he should have foreseen this plan after his feelings he had. Qui-Gon would have said, "Sim, trust in the Living Force and in your emotions." Even a Jedi Master sometimes needed help.

------------------------------

Leia paced back and forth as she tried to figure out where her Master had gone. She felt unease on the other side of her Force bond with her Master but still couldn't figure out what was happening. She just prayed something bad was not happening.

Padme gently walked into the room as she found her daughter pacing back and forth. She had just come back from talking with Luke, something she made sure she did at least twice a day. She could see each day; she was having an effect on her only son. She just hoped it would be enough for him to return to the light side of the Force once more and defend the galaxy as a Jedi like Anakin Skywalker, her husband and their father, had once done so long ago during the Clone Wars.

"Leia, calm down. Sim is a grown man, he can take care of himself," said Padme.

"Yeah, but he is my master and it doesn't help that he looks as old as me," said Leia which suddenly reminded her that Sim had never told her why he could stay young other than it had to do with the Force but that thought slipped away as she returned to reality once more.

"He may look young, but in terms of wisdom and power, he is far from that," said Padme as she sat down and watched her daughter continue to pace.

"Yeah, but I don't want anything to happen to him," replied Leia worried, "He didn't even say where he was going."

"Maybe he decided you didn't need to know," suggested Padme.

"How rude," snorted Leia at the thought. Padme only shook her head and gently laid her head down on one of the cushions. Leia was tempted to join her mother and go to sleep but suddenly she felt a strong pain in her head. Her vision blurred for a second but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. She looked around the room and suddenly she felt cold and dark, as if the light and warmth had been swept away in a gust of wind.

She casually walked out of the room, making sure her mother didn't realize her unease before closing the door and leaping to the bottom floor. She ran to the opening of the Temple, hoping it was not what she thought it was. She halted in her steps and gasped. She suddenly felt weak-kneed and a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she needed to suddenly throw-up.

There stood the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, with Tosh and Myrenia's bodies sprawled on the ground. The only thing that covered his face was a wicked smile and a lightsaber hilt dangling from his hand, still warm.

-----------------------------------

Sim's blade cut through another storm trooper as he leaped above him and Force-threw his blade into the chest of an unsuspecting soldier. He landed and Force-called his lightsaber to his hand just in time to deflect two blaster shots at two storm troopers at the top of the building in their sniper positions. He twirled his lightsaber in a full circle and deflected another couple of shots and killing another couple of storm troopers. His fighter was swarming with them and he was getting tired of dealing with the scum.

Calling on the Force, the troopers suddenly found themselves in the air, panicking, and then flying off the ledge of the landing pad to the deaths below. Sim observed to see if there were anymore storm troopers around before climbing into his cockpit. He pulled the canopy down before igniting the engines. The star fighter roared to life once more as he blasted into space and with blaster shots ringing at him from all sides.

As he entered space he suddenly found himself being tracked by four TIE Avengers. These advanced TIEs could take on aircraft and have a probable chance of winning. Only a skilled pilot could defeat one of them, much less a group of them.

Sim pulled the control of his ship and pushed the throttle as he sped up and gained speed. He quickly swirled left and then right before taking a sharp downturn. Still the Avengers stayed on his tail. Suddenly laser shots rang out from them, straight at Sim who pulled his fighter into a straight path just in time and avoided them. The Avengers did the same as the began to surround him.

"Damn it, if only Anakin were here. He would have loved this," said Sim as he maneuvered out of another shot.

----------------------------------

Leia looked at the bodies of Tosh and Myrenia at the feet of the Dark Lord. She peered through the Force to find if they had any Living Force in them yet, but the only thing she found was emptiness. A tear slid down her soft cheek as he fought to hold back the sadness that flooded her and the urge to just collapse and join them in the Netherworld of the Force.

Vader advanced on her as he continued to smile, "What's wrong Leia, don't have any friends to play with anymore? Don't worry, you can join me and your brother once more and rule the galaxy with me."

Leia just stared at him. Her sadness suddenly vanished as anger replaced it. All she could think about was Vader.

"How dare you talk to me, you dirty bastard," shouted Leia with everything she had.

"Yes, allow your anger to flow through you. It gives you focus," muttered Vader with a seductive smile.

"I will never join you or your vile order. And you aren't my father, your nowhere near good enough for my mom," said Leia with anger and mocking ness in her voice. This hit something in Vader as his eyes turned fiery yellow-red.

"Don't you ever dare talk about Padme!" shouted Vader with a roar that made Leia's look like a squeak.

"I'm going to make you regret what you did." Vader regained his composure as he smiled at his daughter.

"Don't worry, they died easily. I was able to cloak myself from you and these two, allowing me to infiltrate the Temple. When I arrived, Tosh was at the gate and waiting for me. It seemed the old fool was more powerful than I thought. He foolishly engaged me in a lightsaber duel that I easily won with my superior Force talent and my younger age. Then the beautiful Myrenia joined in. It seemed that she couldn't bare seeing her Master slayed so she attacked me with vengeance. I must say although she used her emotions, she was fully controlling them. I couldn't defeat her with a lightsaber but she underestimated my abilities. Lets just say she met a sizzling end," said Vader with a grin that made the room suddenly feel chilly. Yet Leia did not notice, all she knew was that she had to destroy Vader.

"Don't worry, Vader, they will be avenged. And when Sim returns, the Jedi will triumph once more," replied Leia determined. Vader only offered a laugh.

"Fool, Sim Nam is dead!" shouted Vader as he could see Leia's eye's opened up with horror, "You fool, he left for a meeting with the Rebel Alliance officials that little did he know where imposters. I made sure that he was killed on the ground and if he managed to escape that, he would be killed in space. I have the four best pilots in the military on him, he will not survive."

"Your wrong," said Leia with tears threatening to rim off again, "He will live but Vader, you won't."

"We will see, my young child," said Vader as he allowed his black cloak to fall to the ground. His blade sprung forth, crimson red once more. Leia's robe fell to the ground, too, and her blade sprung out too, as silver as ever.

It was Skywalker vs. Skywalker.

_**Author Note: My deepest apoligies for not updating sooner, but I've been busy along with trying to figure out which way to continue the story. Hopefully the way I have picked will suit it the best. But I have finally enteredSpring Vacation so updates will come far faster now.Until then, please Read and Review. Thank You. :)**_


	25. Chapter 25: Fall of Hope

**Chapter 25: Fall of Hope**

Leia looked at Vader with disgust and no remorse. He had slaughtered her two friends, companions, and family with little care or regard. The only thought that blazed through her empty head was killing Vader, avenging them.

Vader could sense his daughter's frustration and anger growing to new found heights. She had obviously inherited his strong temper. He smiled at the thought and at her own weakness. It was time to end this, one way or another.

Vader leapt with blinding speed at Leia and brought his blade down. Her silver blade shot forward blocking the blade momentarily before she turned and met another swipe from Vader. He disengaged and evaluated his daughter. Her lightsaber skills had grown tremendously from the last time he had seen her fight. No doubt she had skills that could rival him or Sim.

Vader brought his blade above his head and attacked Leia, twirling his lightsaber in unison with hers. He blocked her every swipe, her every thrust, her every slash, and he met it with a level greater. He did a back spin and flipped over Leia turning in time to deflect her thrust. He pushed her blade left and attacked her inner shoulder. Leia ducked in time and moved forward to hit him in the jaw with the tip of her blade but it was instantly struck down by Vader's glowing crimson blade. She stepped back and once again engaged him with another parry followed by a small jump to avoid a slash at her midsection. She gained her footing before jumping to the side of Vader. He turned to meet her blow but she had already leaped above him and to the other side, catching him off guard and almost striking him in the side with a thrust. But Vader was too quick as he stepped back with blinding speed for even his own appearance.

Leia did a wide slash at his chest with her lightsaber as he easily blocked it with his blade before moving it out of the way and leaving her front exposed. Taking advantage of it, he slammed his foot into her chest and sent her flying back. She barely recovered and landed on her feet but instantly brought her blade once more to block a whirlwind of blows from Vader at lightning speeds. As father and daughter continued the fight, Leia moved through the hallways, taking one block before bringing his blade down and doing a midair jump and kicking him in the head, sending him into the right wall. She jumped back to access the damage to only find Vader recovering instantly. He let out a loud crackle as a grin sped across his youthful yet obviously tainted face.

"You are quite skilled Leia," said Vader enthusiastically, "Sim would have been proud."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this will be your final lightsaber duel, my lord," finished Leia before taking up the offensive once more with jumping and instantly attacking Vader with a sequence of lightning fast maneuvers that instantly sent him on the defensive. He walked briskly back as she pushed and pushed him back further with swipes and thrust at his midsection and chest. He continued to block them with simple twirls with the occasional offensive strike but he was easily forced up the stair steps of the Jedi Temple hallway. As daughter and father reached the top stairs, Vader brought his blade up and in a quick move he pushed her blade and brought his blade down to her foot. Leia narrowly jumped out of the way but allowed Vader to gain some ground on her and regain his composure.

"You still have a chance Leia to join the Empire," said Vader as he brought his fist up.

"Damn, how many times do I have to say no before you actually take a hint?" asked Leia with a mocking face, "For a Dark Lord, you are not the brightest o the lot."

Anger pierced through the Force as Vader leaped at Leia and forced her back with a deadly barrage of blows. He hit her at the shoulder, midsection, thigh, arm, and chest, though, each one was blocked only barely. Leia continued to move down the hallway as her silver blade met time after time against the Dark Lord's red blade. Finally the two entered a deadlock with their lightsabers as each tried to overpower the other.

"Your skills in a lightsaber duel are legendary, some of the best I've seen in a long time," said Vader, "But I could teach you more if you came to the dark side." Leia grunted again as she tried desperately to hold on to the deadlock against her father's more powerful psychic.

Vader unlocked as he called on the Force and Force-pushed Leia over the edge of the stairs. Leia landed on her knees as she tried to gain her balance but instantly had to deflect another blow as Vader brought another barrage of blows to her. She was still dizzy from the blow and needed time to recover but Vader's lightning fast blows were not allowing her a moment of peace. She had to do something fast or she would find herself disarmed, literally, in a few moments.

She blocked another blow from Vader before suddenly leaping backwards on to one of the column bases, a couple of yards from Vader. Vader only offered a smile as he figured out what his daughter was trying to do. She would learn that it was not wise to take a breather in a duel to the death.

Calling on the Force, he did a flip as he landed right of Leia and did a swipe for it only to be blocked but instantly turned that into a downwards arc, leaving her shoulder exposed. He delivered a punch straight to her shoulder causing her to reel back to the right, giving Vader enough time to slam her against the column and then throw her against the wall. As good as she was, she had much to learn still. He watched as Leia tried desperately to get up from the blow to her head but everything was cloudy. Slowly Vader advanced on her with his red blade poised to strike her neck.

Leia could only think of one thing, that she had failed. The Dark Lord was more powerful than she could ever imagine and this was the end. She had failed Tosh, Myrenia, Sim, Padme, Luke, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and everyone who counted on her. Suddenly a voice whispered into her ear,

"Leia, do not give up. As long as there is a will to protect, there will always be hope," said the long dead Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Vader took a few more steps as he found his red blade only inches away from his daughter's neck and ready to kill her. She was a failure to him. If she would not join the dark side, then she would suffer.

"I give you one last chance, join the dark side or die," said Vader as he held his blade to her throat.

"No," spat Leia as she stubbornly refused to join Vader. Anger began to swell in him at his daughter's stupidity and hard-headedness.

"Very well, I hope you like the afterlife," said Vader as he brought his blade back for the fatal blow, "Say hello to Obi-Wan for me."

With that he thrust his blade at Leia who closed her eyes for death. As she got ready for death, called on the Force without thinking about it and suddenly put her hand up with blazing speed, causing the Dark Lord to fly straight back and slam into the wall. One of Leia's eyes opened up as she looked to see what had happened. Vader rubbed his head as he saw his daughter get up. She had caught him off guard with a Force-push yet he never detected it coming.

Leia instantly sprung up as she called on her lightsaber and activated it once more. The fight was still on.

-----------------------------------

Sim maneuvered in a loop once more as he put on his engines full throttle.

"Damn it, I can't shake these guys off my back," cursed Sim to himself as he pulled back the control stick and sent the fighter into a climb, once again.

The other four enemy TIEs followed suit and opened fire on his ship, hitting his back shields and damaging them. They got ready to fire another round of blaster shots to finish Sim off but at the last minute he did something he was famous for in the Clone Wars: the tight spin.

Using the Force, he pulled as hard as he could on the control stick and caused it to start climbing in a circle, with the TIEs following. He upped the speed of the motion as the Gs on the plane began to increase tremendously. The only thing that was keeping his ship alive was the Force, but that could not be said for the other ships. In a split second, the four fighters were engulfed in mini-explosions as the ships were vaporized and crushed by the sheer amount of Gs from the maneuvers. Sim let out a chuckle and remembered the old days during the Clone Wars. He pressed on the throttle and the aircraft zoomed out of the Yavin system as he tried madly to get back to Icylian.

------------------------------------

Leia leaped around Vader time and time again as her lightsaber turned into 20 and her blade pounded Vader from whatever angle she could find. She was leaping around like an acrobatic high on steroids, flaunting her mastery of Form IV Atari. Yet it was not enough as Vader met each wild move with a precise and carefully planed block, swipe, or thrust in his Form V stance. He was combining his mastery of Form V with some degrees of his former mentors Form III along with a reminiscent of Count Dooku's Form II.

The two met in a deadlock as Leia swiftly turned, disengaged, and took a deep swipe at Vader, knocking him back a few steps but not enough to misbalance him. She took up the initiative and attacked Vader with a series of blinding fast maneuvers that only someone with a degree of great mastery of the Force could execute properly. She leaped above Vader as he turned but she jumped over his blade and did a back flip back to her former position, bringing her blade down in a downwards arc. Vader spun quickly enough and with a twirl of his lightsaber, he caught her blade and shoved her back with his sheer strength.

Leia momentarily stopped to see the Dark Lord advance on her. So far she had been unsuccessful in finding any weaknesses in his form. That was expected considering he had practiced lightsaber combat for over 30 years and he had sheer experience. It didn't help that his midichlorine count was the greatest ever in history, giving him access to bounds of Force power.

Vader leaped on to attack once more but Leia decided it was time to give some ground. She did back flip combined with assistance of the Force and reached the top of a pillar, standing on top of it. Vader eyed her suspiciously before doing the same and landing at a nearby pillar too.

"What's wrong child?" asked Vader, "Are you scared of my power?"

"No, I'm just getting bored down there is all," said Leia as she waved her hand a small column unbolted itself from the wall. It went flying straight at Vader who flicked his finger in a circular motion and the piece of the column went flying in the other direction.

"So you think you can best me in the Force child?" asked Vader with a wicked grin, "Let's see how powerful you truly are."

Vader turned to a huge column supporting the ceiling and called on the dark side. The column broke from its base and floated to the top of Vader who didn't even look like he was putting any effort into it. With a smile he sent the column hurtling at a surprised Leia.

Leia stood still and closed her eyes as she remembered her early training with Sim. She breathed in and out before wrapping herself in the glowing light of the Force. Leia put up her hand at the column and it came to a halt in front of her. Swallowing Leia began to spin the column to give it momentum. Vader looked at her in complete aghast before realizing what she was doing. With an abrupt thrust of her wrist, the column went slamming at Vader who brought up his two hands to stop the racing column. He let go and the column fell straight to the ground, causing a loud crash and for the temple to shake.

"Sim has taught you well, young Skywalker," said Vader at his daughter's sheer skill in the Force, "I'll give you that, but let's see how you deal with other problems."

He brought up his hand and suddenly Force Lightning shot out and went straight to Leia. With brisk speed, she brought up her hand in time to intercept the lightning in her palm. As the lightning poured into her palm and into a ball of energy, Leia instantly began to weaken from the strain. Her knees began to buckle as she collapsed to one knee and closed one eye.

"What's wrong, Leia?" shouted Vader with a crackle over the loud roar of his lightning, "Is the dark side too much for you? Little girl, you should have never picked a fight with someone who has been using the dark side longer than you have lived!"

Leia knew he was right. She had no hope of besting a Sith Lord and it only had been luck that she had survived till now. Leia continued to weaken under the heavy assault as more and more lightning got past her and sent shockwaves through her. She could hold out no more yet something was making her do so. She could tell if it was the Force or her own stubbornness. Whatever it was, she accepted that she would die trying. Gathering up whatever power she had left in reserve, she readied herself for a trick that she had seen Sim do. Focusing on the lightning coursing through her body, she lifted up her other hand and let the lightning in her palm disperse. The lightning began to course through her painfully, making her want to collapse and wither away but she fought the thoughts back. Clearing her mind, she began to gather up that lightning and energy into the other hand, focusing all the incoming lightning from the one hand, straight into the other. She then just let go.

Lightning escaped from her hand as it went straight back at Vader and slammed into him, his own lightning continuing. He brought up one of his hands to deflect the lightning while the other continued to shoot out its deadly bolts. His daughter was doing something he had not seen for a long time, but it was a weakness at the same time. With a small smile, he increase the lightning's intensity at Leia by tenfold but the smile quickly faded as the lightning striking his palm suddenly increased tenfold and overcame his barriers, sending him reeling against the wall.

"How did you do that?" said Vader in a raspy and exhausted voice full of pain. Leia huffed and breathed hard as she took a moment to recover from the ordeal.

"I turned myself into a redirection circuit," said Leia with a notorious grin splattered over her face, "What's wrong? Your lightning hurt?"

Vader screamed inside at his own stupidity. In his consuming glory, he had forgotten about Sim's technique in dealing with Force lightning. His past was biting him more than he wanted it to.

"Your powers are great young one, but you have much to learn," said Vader as he redirected his electricity at a metal pole. The electricity flew threw the metal pole as it went up the column that connected to Leia's. She only had a second to react before she was struck by it, full blast. The electricity swam through her as she fell unconscious and her body fell off the column. It plummeted to the ground and she slammed against the floor, letting out a sharp groan.

Vader leaped from his position and reignited his lightsaber, strolling toward the lump that was his daughter.

"I must say, Sim has taught you well but you are no match for me," said Vader as he brought his lightsaber up for the final blow. With a crack it entered her and she was dead. Leia Skywalker the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker, brother to Luke Skywalker, had become one with the Force.

Vader pulled his blade out of his daughter as a tear slid down his scarred cheek. Vader shook his head as the spirit of Anakin Skywalker was once more repelled and Vader remained in control. Suddenly he felt a dark presence and turned to see where it came. A smile crept over his face as he saw who it was:

It was Luke Skywalker, Darth Annihilator.

"Lord Annihilator, I see you have escaped," said Vader as he walked closer to Luke, "I've got rid of the threat."

As he walked closer, suddenly Vader stopped. Something was wrong. Luke's eyes were fiery yellow. Luke let his robe fall to the ground as he summoned his lightsaber to his hand and activated it. An emotion of betrayal flew across Vader's face as he realized that his son was not an ally, he was the enemy.

"No Vader, I am no longer Darth Annihilator. I am Luke Skywalker and I'm not your son," said Luke as he got into his Form V stance, "My father died a long time ago."


End file.
